


Webbed up Hell

by brave2000



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is not OK, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Charlie Magne, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blood and Violence, Charlie Magne Tries, Cherri Bomb is Best BFF, Cherri Bomb is Best girl, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Father figure Alastor, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Peter Parker, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk has a heart, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Minor Alastor/Charlie Magne, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Multi, Other, Peter Parker Cares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a demon, Peter Parker is a hero, Peter Parker is in Hell for a Reason, Peter Parker redemption arc, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Powerful Peter Parker, Protective Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Sex, Slow Romance, Spiders Unite!, Start bad end good Alastor, Superhero in hell, Vaggie is Peter sexual - Freeform, Vaggie the spider man fan, eventual return to heroism, everybody is a BAMF, everybody is not ok, no one gives a shit, this is hell what did you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave2000/pseuds/brave2000
Summary: He failed, he fell, and now hell is his lot. Now, a demon wandering aimlessly among the damned, Peter Parker, now known as Kaine, has been consumed by anger, self loathing and regret. But even here, were hope comes to die, a glimmer of light may shine through. And if it comes in the shape of a naive demon princess, and her crazy redemption hotel, then who is he to complain?But hell is not done with him, and soon it will show him the definition of Despair.AU fic in which Peter Parker ends up in hell and chaos ensues. Expect action, Violence, Romance, friendship and comfort but most of all expect all the crazy and over the top shenanigans from Vivziepop's creations and the typical Parker luck.Peter/Multiple Characters, because come on. This is Peter we are talking about! The best harem protagonist in western comics.
Relationships: Angel Dust is Angel Dust - Relationship, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Charlie is a popular gal, Peter Parker/Multiple Characters, Peter is a popular guy, Taking turns with Peter Parker, Vaggie is Peter sexual
Comments: 31
Kudos: 140





	1. Wake Up

**_Wake up._ **

_The green blades of grass beneath him were turning red with his blood and the rain could not wash it away. If he were any kind of lucid right now he would have thought how much of a mess he was making in his uncle's grave and how much of a disrespect to his memory that was. But the blood loss was taking care of much of his bodily functions right now. He could feel his lungs filling with blood, making every breath a messy and violent cough and the tips of his fingers becoming numb and cold. Not that cold and numbness was an issue here in the graveyard in the middle of such a downpour._

  
_His costume, or the remnants of it anyway, was sticking to his skin uncomfortably, working as makeshift bandages for the multitude of cuts, bruises and puncture wounds that covered almost every inch of his beaten body, spilling precious life onto the grave and the dirt, making the soil drink it like a blood starved vampire. Morbid and depressing, that was his death._

_This was death. He was dying and he knew it. There was no getting out of this one. No daring escape, no last minute power up, no miracle cure, no cosmic intervention, no magical mcguffin to save his life at the last second, no reinforcements and no allies to pull him out of the fire; he was completely and utterly alone._   
_And he was fine with that._

  
_Except he was not fine with that._

  
_But he really had no one else to blame but himself. He made this bed. Now he was going to sleep in it. No matter how uncomfortable and downright depressing it might be._   
_Who would have thought that the amazing spider man, a hero of new york, would end up becoming...this._

  
_A criminal._   
_A murderer._   
_A monster._

**_Wake up._ **

_I deserve this, he thinks as he goes blind in one eye due to the blood dripping into it. The rain can't wash it away. Self Loathing has always been one of his most defining traits but now it is tuned up to eleven. And with good reason. Dying really gives one perspective on all one has done in life. The good._   
_And the bad._   
_And dear god there is so much bad. Peter Parker is a bad boy._   
_Wait, that does not sound like his thoughts._

**_Wake up._ **

_He can see him. Standing in all his hellish glory, right in front of him, the rain going through him as if he was nothing more than an after image. His yellow eyes glowing like twin flames. Flames from hell. His red cape swishing to the wind, though he suspected that it would anyway even with no wind to support it. He was dramatic like that._   
_Mephisto, the demon lord of hell, was smiling at him._   
_It sent a chill down his spine, even though he was plenty cold already._   
_It was the kind of smile you see on a father that has witnessed his son score the point that won the team the game. Or the kind of smile a father gives his son when he brings a hot date home._   
_The kind of smile uncle Ben gave him._ _It made him sick to his stomach. How dare him look at me like that, he thinks but does not say it. It doesn't matter anymore._

_He failed._   
_And HE won._

  
_He fell. He fell so hard. And now he is ruined. His name. His reputation. His honor. His identity. All of him is ruined. One last good deed wont change that. He knows it. Mephisto knows it, otherwise he wouldn't be here on his last moments on this earth. To remind him exactly of where he is going. Of where he sent himself over._

**_Wake up._ **

_He can see his lips moving. He is talking to him but he can't hear him. All he can hear is a loud ringing and the sound of rain. He supposes it is a blessing, not having to hear him going on and on on how he had finally beaten him, how he is nothing compared to him, how he is going to take over the world eventually or some shit like that. Villains and their monologues. They really love the sound of their own voice._   
_And there goes his legs. He can't feel them anymore. It is getting harder and harder to breathe by the second. It won't be long now._

**_Wake up._ **

_Mephisto is laughing now. He must think he is so fucking funny. Well, he was spider-man. Nothing was more funny than his life. So he had him better in that area. Though he is not in any qiuping mood right now. Haven't been for a long time now. He is going away now. There is a small explosion of sulfur and red smoke and Peter is alone again. Always for the dramatics. Not that he was one to talk._   
_The rain is going away now but the clouds remain. It seems he won't live long enough to see the dawn. The thought makes him feel terrible and the reality of the situation begins to kick in again._

  
_He really is going to die. It's almost unthinkable._   
_After everything he has gone through, all the crooks, kingpins, superpowered criminals and cosmic threats, and this is how he is going to go down?_   
_He is ok with that._   
_He is not ok with that._

**_Wake up._ **

_His vision, or what remains of it, is tunneling. It is just a manner of seconds. There is no pain anymore. No discomfort or trouble breathing, even though he can still kind of feel blood dripping from his mouth. It was almost peaceful for him, alone with his thoughts, in the grave of the only father he has ever known. The father that led to his death. Just another name in his ledger. Another one he has let down and disappointed. Peter is almost glad he won't go to heaven. He does not want to see the look on his uncle's face when he meets him._

_That would just destroy him._

_This is it._

**_Wake up._ **   
**_Wake up._ **   
**_Wake up._ **

_Inhale._   
_Exhale._   
_Everything goes dark._   
_Nothingness._   
_But then there is a dark laughter filling the void and his heart with dread._   
_But then he is falling._   
_Falling and falling, towards that black spot in the distance. It looks like a building._   
_Hell is his lot. More than he deserves._   
_The spot is getting closer and closer, the wind in his face a familiar sensation._

_It is right on his face…_

**WAKE UP YOU FUCKING FREAK!!!**

Kaine’s eyes snap open and his body shakes in shock, effectively knocking him off his web-made hammock and onto the dirty floor of the alleyway, face first.  
So that is what the ground tastes like. Not a fan.  
Looking up he is greeted by the end of a shotgun barrel and the sigh of a particularly obese boar demon in a white tank top. He even had the iconic grease stain on the center of his belly, which spilled out comically from his pants as if it were melting play-doh. His tusks were overgrown, angular and an ugly yellow, with disgusting stains on the tip of them. His beady little eyes were bloodshot red and his black fur was thick and dirty with grease and god knows what else.  
He is an one ugly motherfucker, is what he thinks.

“What? you think this is some kind of hotel, punk? This is my fucking alleway, where i dump my fucking trash, so you better scram right fucking now before i fill your ugly mug full of lead!”

His voice is like every thug ever. Kain thinks he might have encountered him before back when he was alive. He certainly looks familiar, but here in hell, everyone kind of mashes together in vague recognition, even when they are ugly or outlandish as all fuck.

Still, he does not like his tone one bit. And he doesn't like to be interrupted from what little sleep he can get on this shithole.

“I'm sorry, help me out here, but just how are you going to ‘fill my ugly mug with lead’? Kaine asks uninterested while looking straight down the barrel of the gun. It might as well be just another monday for him with the way he talks, which just serves to piss out the demon more.

“What? Are you ugly and blind? Can't you see the shotgun right at your-”

TWIP!

He is cut short when a white strand of webbing shoots from kain’s hand like a bullet, right onto the barrel of the gun, covering the tip completely. Caught off guard and surprised at the sudden development, his grip on the gun slacks, making it even easier on kaine’s part to tug it out of his hands with a slight move of his wrist. The gun flies out of the reach of the boar demon, only to end up on the awaiting claws of our fallen hero. Once in his hands, kain wastes no time with the gun, tugging away the strand of web covering the barrel and taking aim right at the crotch area of this asshole.

BANG!

“Ah, Fuck!!!! Arghhhh!!”

  
Is all what the boar manages to screech as there was now a gaping, bleeding hole where his penis used to be, spurting streams of blood everywhere on the floor each slight movement he made. He collapsed on the floor trying and failing to stop the bleeding. Groaning and moaning in pain, just as Kain began to stand up from the dirty floor, dusting himself off with his left hand while the right hand clutched hard at the shotgun till it snapped like a twig.

“What shotgun?” kaine asks condescendingly as he watched the worm squirm on the ground. His eyes held no pity for the demon that tried to kill him so why should he? He would not have stayed dead but from what he has seen, death and reemergence in hell was not a painless process and he was in no hurry to have his cherry popped in that regard.

“Maybe next time you will learn to be a little more generous with strangers. You never know when one is going to turn you into a stain on the floor” Kaine all but growls at the boar while he turns his way out of the alleyway and into the noisy and chaotic streets of pentagram city, all while ignoring the shouts and threats from the boar, all promising him a world of pain after he healed and blah-de-blah-de-blah.

“Sure, whatever you say buddy. Good luck with growing your penis back. Three centimeters can't be that hard to grow back can it?” he really can't help it to twist the wound even more and he knows he got him when the next thing he yells in an incomprehensible boar like screech of anger.

Ahh, the sound of a thug screaming in anger while knowing there was nothing he could do about it. He really missed that sound. It brought back good memories. All in all, this was not a complete disaster of an introduction to this city. Having arrived just as the latest extermination finished up, most would consider themselves lucky having avoided such a metaphorical bullet.

Most were not Kaine, who could bench press 20 tons like they were just 20 pounds. Then again, most demons in hell were not former superheroes turned violent vigilantes. That, kaine could say with certainty, was not a common sight here on hell.

And what a sight that was. Despite being here for the better part of 10 whole years-which was actually a very long time. Time in here flowing differently than time upstairs and all- , hell never ceases to surprise him in the most unpredictable of ways. It was definitely not what he was expecting, nor what mephisto promised for him.  
Not that it completely rocked him to the core. Once he began to actually “live” down here, the demon once known as Peter Parker began to realize that this place was very much a punishment, despite the lack of constant torture and fire and brimstone that he had expected.

Those things are still here, somewhere in some other region of hell, wonderworld being his first exposure and a good example to the horrors of hell. Nevertheless, the real punishment in hell is the constant chaos. Never a moment of peace, or rest, sinners in hell have to live forever with this discord, never truly growing accustomed to it or ever truly loving it. Rather than constant torture or everlasting pain, hell was all about death by a thousand cuts, where the little and big things piled over you constantly, never giving you peace of mind.

Truly, Kaine thinks bitterly as he walked through the streets of his new home, that it is more effective in the long run when you plan out such a massive punishment for such a large crowd. Don't want any masochists popping up with constant over the top torture.

No to mention that thing that happens to us sinners every once in a while…

Kaine shudders and shivers at the reminder. The less said about that the better.

The point was that chaos was the main source of pain for the majority of the demons trapped in hell.  
And what better example of said chaos bringing pain and despair to the inhabitants of hell than the yearly exterminations done by heaven to “control the population problem in hell”.

Which was total bullshit in his mind, but it didn't make the situation any less depressing.

As kaine looked around the city he could see the aftermath of such exterminations: corpses everywhere, all impaled and pierced by the heavenly weapons of the exterminators. Blood and gore covering the buildings and walls, debris and destruction wherever some demon pulled out a fight towards the commanding force of the heavenly host, and most of all many of the looks on the surrounding demons' faces just screamed despair, rage, and resignation.

He would feel bad for them if he didn't remember where exactly he was. Each and every soul here, twisted in appearance and personality, ended up here in hell because of what they did in life. Everyone around him deserves to be here.  
Kaine included.

The sound and booming sensation of fireworks going off in the sky reminded him of such a fact. There were demons in hell that enjoyed such carnage and violence. That celebrated tragedy like some sort of festival. Those who saw opportunity in the death and misery of others, as he sees several other demons already fighting and killing each other for some scrap of exterminator metal or just new territory if the booms and bangs in the distance are any indication.

Kaine stops his walk right in front of some form of tv store as he takes in his surroundings. Despite being the ”big apple” of hell, Pentagram City at its core, is no more different than Imp city or Cannibal Colony (the only two other cities he has interacted with ever since his own arrival): Some semblance of civilization in the middle of the chaos of hell, with the overlords and the hellbourne at the top toying with the sinners at the bottom, who drown themselves in debauchery, violence, drugs and insanity.

  
The difference being the scale of how all of that is done. If what they told him was correct, pentagram city is like the new york of hell. The capitol, where the biggest and the baddest sinners and overlords gather naturally like moths to a flame.

The place the king of hell calls home, Lucifer Magne.

When he first arrived he expected Mephisto. Instead here comes here and realize that hell is ruled by many, MANY, overlords besides just him. Some sinners who have been here for quite a long while, some hellbourne demons that have been here since the very beginning of hell. Some more powerful than others, constantly changing ranks and status, some killing others, some overthrowing others. It is a madhouse but with one constant that honestly surprised him.

Lucifer is the top dog.

The ruler of all.

Guess Mephisto was not the big shot he made himself look. That thought honestly made him a little happy.  
Kaine sighed loudly as more and more demons around him returned to some semblance of normality. He could see some a pair of female demons looting a corpse from the exterminator spears plucked deep into its body near some local across the street called Franklin and Rosie’s emporium.

  
Or maybe he should say Rosie's Emporium, as the well dressed demoness atop the roof of such a local crossed out the Franklin part of the title, smiling proudly as a small horde of red demons began to pounce on the previously looted corpse as if it was the last coke of the desert.

Cannibals, Kaine thought with disgust and anger, letting a small growl escape his mandibles. Sometimes he wonders if he is the only demon in hell stubborn enough to try and keep some semblance of that humanity he used to have, intact all the way down here.

  
How easily some demons throw away their humanity, treating themselves and others as if they had no worth beyond what they could gain. It burned him to the core with anger.  
And with sadness by realizing how alone he truly is here.

Greed, lust, wrath, pride, gluttony, sloth, envy.

Everything around him is beaming with the seven deadly sins of man, and then some, reflected not only in actions but in their looks as well. Monstrosities pass him by down the street as demons of all shapes, sizes and aspects become more hectic and active. There are winged demons, goat demons, clown demons, eldritch demons, skeleton demons, horned demons, cyclops, draconic demons, bird like demons, furry like demons, hellhounds, imps, ghost-like demons, gargoyles, scarecrows, harlequin like demons and more monsters than he can count.

Each cursed with an appearance fitting the state of their soul. A reflection of their true self, that is what sinner demons are.

Kaine is not the exception.

As he stands rooted there in the middle of the sidewalk and as demons pass him by without even a glance, Kaine looks at his own reflection, multiplied by the many tv sets beyond the glass.

He was taller now, as before in life he remembered being 5.10 feet tall, now he was a whole feet taller, closer to 6.5 feet tall. His muscles also grew to compensate for his height, allowing him to look athletic and fit rather than slim or morbid which showed well through his dark blue hoodie, black jeans and sneakers. Unfortunately, that was not where the changes ended.

Dark brown fur covered every inch of his body now, save for the area of his face, forearms, feet and chest and lower abdomen which were covered with a more clear shade of brown fur, almost resembling skin tone.

That fur was a strange mix of wolf fur and spider hairs,setules, making his fur very sensitive to the changes in the wind, temperature and pressure while also allowing him to stick to any and all surfaces. His fingers were claws now, razor sharp claws that cut through steel as if it was paper. His feet were transformed. Rather than the familiar five fingers, he now only had two, reminding Kaine of his former x-men ally nightcrawler. But the most drastic changes were on his face, if it could even be called that at this point. His facial structure was somewhat human and relatively the same to how it looked back on earth. Except he now had 8 eyes instead of two. Eight black eyes with a white iris and pupil capable of seeing in the dark and through great distances.

Two of his eyes were the bigger ones and what he considered his “main” eyes.

The other six were way more smaller and spread over his face with four on his forehead above the brows and the remaining two just below the lower eyelids and slightly above the cheekbones. He no longer had ears but instead at the sides of his head, where his ears were supposed to be, pincers sprouted and reached down to the sides of his mouth. Pincers that injected painful poison from the tips and into any unfortunate victims. His mouth, which was filled to the brim with blade like fangs, had a long vertical line growing down from his lower lip all the way down to the tip of his chin.

His nose remained mostly intact but the air holes were more akin to slits than actual holes. His sense of smell however was increased to the point of painful annoyance.

He could smell even the subtlest of smells which made his first days in hell...hell for his nose as he suffered from sensory overload.

The same could be said for his hearing, despite not having actual ears.

This must be what it was like to be daredevil.

It took him awhile to realize that he was some kind of wolf spider demon. One of the most human looking demons out there but still monstrous all the same. Kaine hated it. He hated all the fur that just made everything more uncomfortable due to its sensitivity. He hated how he sheds his fur at the most uncalled times, getting it everywhere. He hated how his sense of smell made every little thing almost unbearable. He hated how the mop of brown fur in his head was untamable. He hated how ugly he looked.

He hated himself.

  
That just about sums it all out. He hated himself. Not that it was something new but still.  
He turned his head to the side as a scowl crawled its way to his face, making his pearly white fangs come out in full display. He is constantly pissed or annoyed it seems. He has not been happy for a while now, not ever since moving out of Imp city.

It was for the best, he had thought. Pentagram city is big and a familiar sight to new york. It could be home. So far, it has not been a good first impression.

Then again, he thought bitterly, this is hell. There is no such thing as a good first impression. Only slightly bad ones.

He snorts in annoyance. This was hell. His lot and home till the end of days and judgement day. Truly, he was damned. Nothing to be done.

He made to walk again to his unknown destination but the sound of the tv sets coming to life stopped him in his tracks. His curiosity getting the better of him, he directed his gaze to the screens beyond the glass once again as 666 news began it's start up. The most popular news station in all of hell, broadcasting the latest scandals and gossip all over the afterlife.

Might as well see how Pentagram city displays the aftermath of the extermination.  
The jingle introducing the news ends and the picture changes to the news set with two demons as the presenters.  
A white, blond thin bug demoness and a gas mask wearing demon male. He has seen them before, in ads and billboards.

  
The demoness speaks introducing them both:

“Good afternoon! I’m Katie Killjoy.” she makes a small pause-  
“And I’m Tom Trench.” followed up immediately by her partner introducing himself.

Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench. Could their names be any more news like? How cliche, Kaine thinks amused.

“Chaos at a pentagram city today as a turf war is raging on the west side between notable king Sir Pentious and self-proclaimed spunky powerhouse Cherri Bomb” as he speaks, in that muffled gas mask voice, pictures appear at the introduction of the previously mentioned demons. When King Sir Pentious (punny name) was mentioned a picture of a cobra demon appeared on screen. He was black and yellow with multiple eyes of various shapes and sizes.

His hood behaved like makeshift straight hair, which also had eyes on it. He was wearing what could only be described as a “hipster skateboard” attire, complete with skateboard and peace sign. It was quite the cringy picture but Kaine couldn't help but find it hilarious. Hard to think that this guy was any sort of menace.

He looked more like an old man trying desperately to look “hip and modern” like the popular, younger kids. It was hilarious.

The next picture was of Cherri Bomb and Kaine was not ashamed of admitting that she was quite the hottie. A pink eyed cyclops demon where instead of a normal pupil she had a white “x”, the raw drawing-picture of her was of posing with her middle finger on full display, her blonde hair, with pink and white accents, was as wild as a hair in a ponytail could be. The picture made evident a large amount of mascara, while she gave the camera a mixture of a scowl and a fang filled smile.

She was wearing quite the skimpy outfit: grey, fingerless satin glove on her left arm and a tattoo sleeve on her right arm. She also wears a red off-shoulder crop top, a black bra, a reddish, torn-up mini skirt with two buttons on the front and black, ripped leggings underneath, complete with a single red boot on her left foot and a white and red sock on the right.

Punkish but very much stylish and hot, Kaine can't help out but whistle in appreciation to the image. Despite the grotesque appearances demons tended to take it was also common for there to be quite the handsome and beautiful demons going around. Not really surprising when he thought about it but still… It is the little things that make the hell experience somewhat bearable.

“That’s right Tom! After the recent extermination, many areas are now up for grabs! Demons all over Hell are already duking it out to gain new territory!” the surprisingly annoying voice of Katie pulled Kaine out of his totally innocent thoughts. Her words were accompanied this time with a video of the action. The two demons he just saw a picture of were currently ducking it out in video form. Live feed gave Kaine, and the small crowd gathered around him, a first row seat to the action. Cherri and Sri Pentious, going all out, throwing bombs, shooting bullets, all while collateral damage expanded in their horizon. If he focused now, with his enhanced hearing, he could hear said explosions and destruction, all the way on the west side. It is the real deal.

“Those two seem to really be going at it, huh?”

“Looks like they’re fighting tooth and nail for that hot spot!” says Katie while pulling out a nail and a tooth from her coffee cup, which she then proceeded to pop into her mouth as if they were a couple of candies.

Gross.

“And I’d sure like to nail her hot spot!” Tom chuckles while gesturing at a good shot of cherri smiling maniacally after dodging an egg minion going mach 3 at her face.

Classy.

Katie giggles maliciously at Tom’s remark. “You are a limp dick jackass, Tom.”  
Ohhh, something is about to happen.

“Or should I say--  
She then begins to pour hot, steaming coffee right at poor Tom`s crotch.  
No dick”  
Tom then begins to bend over in pain, clutching his crotch area tightly while his mask-like face contorted in deep agony while whimpering “Not again” in a slight pitch.  
That’s gotta smart.  
Also deja-vu.  
Kaine guesses he is the second demon today who is not having such a good time with their dick today. But he definitely got off easy, as he at least has his dick mostly intact. Not like boar face in the alleyway right now.

The news goes on, even with the whimpering sounds of Tom in the background. The crowd around kaine is larger now but he ignores it.

“Coming up next, we have an exclusive interview with the daughter of Hell’s own head honcho, who’s here to discuss her brand-new passion project!”

Wait, what.  
A picture pops up right next to Katie.  
Kaine forgets how to breathe.

“All that and more, after the break!” If Kaine had paid attention to the screen he would have seen how Katie breaks down the cup she had in her hand into many little fragments and appreciated the pun. He may have even chuckled at how right before the commercials, Katie directed a heated and disgusted glare at Tom who was still very much in pain all while spitting a  
“Suck it up you little bi-- aaaand commercial break.

But Kaine is having a difficult time right now, trying to regain his breath after watching that picture. The picture of the princess of hell, Charlotte Magne, daughter of Lucifer and Lilith magne, heir to the throne of hell. While not at first, after he eventually settled into his new home afterlife, Kaine discovered that Hell had a princess. And honest to god princess. It was hard to believe such concepts still had sway in hell, but he knows better now.

He bets that every soul and hellbourne demon here knows that name. They simply didn't care. Politics has little or actual sway here in the underworld. Even the lower class demons don't give a shit who rules what or who controls who. All they only care or even respect is power, the defining trait that separates lower class demons from overlords and rulers. It makes sense and is actually quite useful for him, as he has even more power in spades now that he is a demon.

And while being the daughter of Lucifer himself does give her certain advantages, taking a spot on the famous 666 new could have not been easy at all, nobody really cares or respects the fact that she is the princess of hell. As far as they are concerned, that is nothing but a meaningless title. Nothing more.  
Even Kaine didn't care but that was because the whole hell system disgusted him. Rulers that cared not for their subjects were no rulers at all and he had yet to see any overlord or hell ruler do anything to actually aid their subjects. Then again their subjects were evil sinners that willingly threw themselves to unforgivable sins, so Kaine was caught in a loop of perpetual nihilism because of that.

The core of the matter was that he didn't expect the princess of hell to be any different. And then he saw her face. It was funny. Despite knowing her by name, he hadn't seen an actual picture of her in all his years in hell. He just assumed she was a private person/demoness and that was that.  
But now he has, and he feels as if a thousand memories wash over him like a tsunami.

Charlotte Magne was a very human looking hellbourne. White, snow white skin hidden under a red form fitting tuxedo that did nothing to compromise her figure. Blond curly hair going beyond her shoulders and into her back like beautiful, thin, golden locks. Black pearls for eyes in a slightly yellow sclera, wide and full of cheer that seemed to look in naive wonder at everything around her.

But the one thing about her that stood out the most was her smile; a wide and absolutely stunning smile in her puffy but somewhat thin black lips that revealed a perfect set of pearly white teeth, reaching all the way to the twin red orbs she had for cheeks. The picture showed such a cheerful and innocent image that Kaine had to actually remind himself that she was a demon hundred of times older than himself, probably even the entire human/mutant race.

But that was not what left him breathless, though it may have been enough in any other situation. No, what left him in dire need of oxygen was the uncanny resemblance this princess of hell had with another certain blonde. A blonde he had known so long ago and though he had left behind in the darkest reaches of his mind. THE blond that was the love of his life before she was snatched away from him by a mad man in a goblin suit and taken from the world of the living forever. Because of him. Because of who he was.

He felt like hyperventilating but controlled himself at the last second, finally exhaling a name he thought would never again grace his lips.

“Gwen?”

Of course it was not Gwen and he knew it. She would never, EVER, end up down here. Never in a million years. But the image of Charlotte was frighteningly similar to that of his dead lover. Almost as if she was her reincarnation here in hell. Suddenly the memory of her takes him back. He was no longer a sinner demon or a bloodthirsty vigilante or a grief stricken superhero. No, suddenly he was back to being a 8 year old boy who loved to play with the girl next door, who also liked science and geek stuff like DnD and sci-fi. The girl who would protect him in school from the bullies. The girl who stuck with him through high school. The girl he told his secret to. The girl who loved him for who he was.

The girl he gave himself to, mind, body and soul. The love of his life.

His second biggest mistake.

For once in his ten long lasting years in hell, he does not feel like the bitter ball of angst and self loathing he has felt like ever since his arrival. He no longer feels like Kaine the demon wolf spider. He feels like Peter Parker. Nerdy boy turned radioactive spider-superhero. A boy in love, a boy that made mistakes. A man that rose above his mistakes to become a better version of himself. A man Gwen and Uncle Ben would be proud of.  
He is shaken back into reality when a stinging pain comes from his hands. He looks down to see them closed into fists, his claws digging past his fur, into his flesh almost all the way through the bone, crimson blood dripping into the dirty path.

He releases a breath he did not know he was holding and closely unclutches his hands. He watches with heavy eyes how the wounds begin to heal in seconds, sucking the blood right back into his body.

  
He is back to being Kaine. He hates it.

  
The jingle of the news snaps him out of his brooding, making his eyes snap open towards the screen, his full attention in expectation of what is to come. Before it was just curiosity. Now it is morbid attention. He has to see more of the princess of hell. He NEEDS to.  
He has to go back to being Peter Parker, if only for a few more seconds.

The jingle on the tv ends and the news are back revealing...an empty seat. But only for half a millisecond as Katie Killjoy whiplashes her way into her seat, literally breaking her neck in the process.

“Welcome back!” she yells as she sets her neck back into place. The frame widens and there she is. Seated right next to Katie in a somewhat shy and closed up posture. Next to Katie she looks so small and harmless, like a scared little puppy that does not know where to look. He feels a sudden urge to protect her and comfort her. Something he has not felt in a long time now.

Off to a good start.

“So, Charlotte,” Katie starts.

“It’s Charlie” she all but squeaks. God, even their voices are somewhat similar. Melodious and captivating but determined and stubborn, though from how she is speaking right now you would not guess that.

“Whatever” Katie cuts as she then begins to escalate in her speech.  
“Tell us about this new passion project you’ve been insistently pestering our news station about!”  
She is not even trying to hide her anger now. It would be funny to him if Kaine hadn't been so focused on the unsure look on Charlotte...Charlie’s face. Another thing she shared with Gwen. she was even biting her lip the same way, really?! What the fuck!

“Well…” Charlie looks beyond the camera with rising nervousness as the camera focuses slightly on her. Her gaze moves from left to right, most likely scanning the crowd in the studio behind the camera crew. Her eyes settle, however, on something or someone and then she takes a small breath, in and out, and then begins to speak.  
“As most of you know, I was born here in Hell, and growing up, I always tried to see the good in everything around me.

Hell is my home”- a sudden streak of some red liquid, he assumes is blood, splashes right on Charlie’s face making her, and Kaine, flinch in reaction. The frame widens to see Katie Killjoy mercilessly killing some worm thing with her pen and a psychotic smile.

  
It does little to deter Charlie, who is on a roll now, as she simply cleans the smear on her face with her hand and continues with her speech.

And you are my people.”

Her words strike deep in Kaine’s mind. He can feel the sincerity in them. And while he can't be 100% certain, he can see the honesty in her eyes. She means what she says.  
She continues nervously.

“We- we just went through another extermination.” her eyes scan the beyond once again, her eyes settling to the source of her confidence within the crowd. There is definitely someone there who gives Charlie confidence. Kaine wonders just who could that be. Who could possibly inspire a demon such as her, hundreds of years old and daughter to the most powerful demon on hell?

She is looking at the camera now, a newfound strength in her gaze. That look did things to Kaine. It was THE LOOK. The look Gwen used to have whenever she made her mind about something.

He can't help the smirk on his face. The nostalgia made him feel better already.

“We lost so many souls, and it breaks my heart to see my people being slaughtered every year. No one is even given a chance!” The confidence in her voice began to escalate along her body movement as she finished her sentence while half-rising from her seat and slamming her fist on the table, awakening a previously sleepy Katie. If he weren't so focused on Charlie, he would have been downright pissed at that red eyed bitch.

But his eyes are fixed on Charlie. All eight of them.

“I can’t stand idly by while the place I live is subjected to such violence!” As she says this, she has progressed from just sitting down, to standing up, to approaching the camera, and supposedly the crowd behind it. Her movements were strong and decisive. The camera follows her and he can see her among a multicolored crowd of demons of all shapes and sizes, kind of like him right now on the street, watching her in the studio.

“So, I’ve been thinking. Isn’t there a more humane way to hinder overpopulation here in Hell?”  
She speaks and moves. Weaving through the crowd confidently and almost relaxed. Fluid like water.  
“Perhaps we can create an alternative way to change souls through… redemption?”  
What?  
“Well I think yes. So that’s what this project aims to achieve!” she moves away from the crowd and makes her way, marching really, back to Katie the camera following all the way.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’m opening the first of its kind! A hotel that rehabilitates sinners!”

WHAT.

His brain is pulled from the nostalgic haze it was in, the moment those words escaped her lips and rached his non-existent ears. It pulled him back to reality, making him extra aware of the small crowd around him and how there was an unsettling presence right next to him, a wide breadth of space given by the crowd who dared not approach the tall figure at his side. His spider sense came to life, blaring in his head like a car alarm. Not loud enough so that he is in immediate trouble but present enough to tell him ‘hey buddy, watch out. Something bad is near you’.

In any other situation, he would have listened to his spidey sense. Rarely does it lead him astray. But as of right now he can't tear away his eyes from the screen, still processing the words he has heard.

  
Redemption?  
Rehabilitation for sinners?

  
Such alien words to him. Not once has he heard those words from anybody while here in hell. Those words are almost taboo because despite the general chaos of this shithole, everyone is painfully aware of the fact this place is it. Their punishment. They all know exactly why they are here and while they might argue and bitch saying that “they don't deserve to be here” they eventually cómo face to face with the fact that there is no escaping this. At least, sinners know this. Hellbourne demons get more leeway on that as, if they have the means, they can even enter the human world to fuck shit up. His previous experiences with the supernatural as spider-man and the whole drama that was I.M.P taught him that much.

But sinners really have no say in the matter. Once here, they are stuck here. Nothing, on this end of the afterlife, can save them from damnation, be they ordinary demon sinners or even overlords.

There was no escape to the righteous judgement for their sins.  
He knows this. He made peace with this.  
But here comes this girl, this princess, saying all the wrong things for the right reasons, saying insane things like redemption as if it was the easiest thing in the fucking world.

It made him angry. It made him furious. But surprisingly not at her. At this point, he wonders if he is being brainwashed because of how much leeway she is giving this one girl. He is not this forgiving anymore!

  
But if there is someone who might know better than him, than all of them, about the machinations of the afterlifes and the transfiguration of the damned soul, it would be the daughter of the oldest being in the cosmos, right? The daughter of a fallen angel. Surely she would know better than him about these things, right? Surely she has a plan of action for this hotel of hers?

The supernatural was never his strong suit. He didn't even believe in the devil, hell or afterlifes before even meeting Mephisto or Jhonny Blaze.

So what would he know?

He now realizes something. Everything is unusually quiet. He pulls back from his thoughts and realizes that Charlie is also aware of this, as the confidence she once displayed slowly deflates like a punctured balloon, filling again with shyness and embarrassment in reaction to the awkward silence surrounding her.  
This was not the reaction she expected it seems.

“Y’know? ‘Cause hotels are for people passing through… temporarily...Yay” she is back to a nervous wreck. Squeaking weakly her words out like a tiny mouse.  
The silence prevails but to Kaine and his enhanced hearing, there is never a quiet moment. He can hear somewhere in the distance, among music and silence the booming laughter of a gruff voice, in disbelief to the words of the princess, saying that “she’s nuts”.

  
More voices begin to join in around him with that remark but he pushes them aside. That was the reaction he expected.

But there is more to hear from the tv. He doubted others could hear it, but Kaine could hear a remark from the camera man, scoffing a “stupid bitch” right at Charlie.  
Which was immediately followed by the sound of something hard hitting flesh and a yelp of pain. Someone didn't take too kindly to that insult either. It made the most sense to assume that it must be the someone that accompanied Charlie to her interview. The one who gives her confidence.  
He likes them already.

Charlie sighs sadly. “Look, every single one of you has something good deep down inside. I know you do.”

I doubt it, Kaine thinks with a hint of sadness.

Charlie leaned into her hand with eyes lidded with sadness. But suddenly they spring right open in sudden realization, followed right up by a confident and self assured smirk.

“Maybe I’m not getting through to you.”

Kaine swears he hears a “oh no” from another voice coming from the tv. A femenine voice. It confuses you, what could she be worried about.

Charlie snaps her fingers and the screen goes black, startling him for a second. The light returns and Charlie is posing, a top of a piano that came out of nowhere, throwing glitter and confetti in the air, while two small goat demons come together for her, one manning the piano and the other bello it, awaiting instructions.

Oh.  
Oh no.  
She is going to sing, isn't it?  
Say what you will about hell, but one thing Kaine never expected out of the place of eternal damnation was musical numbers. The most eccentric of demons loved to do them, loved to force others to hear them.

  
A certain quirky and eccentric imp and a tall, owl king come to his mind.

And he has to say, he is not a fan. Mainly because most of the time he is forced to listen or, even worse, forced to participate in them.  
So he can't really help the wince that comes into his face.  
Ignoring completely his spider sense and the tall figure beside him and the way his face, and shadow, twitch and twist in curiosity regarding that very same image.

Charlie then begins to sing. Her voice is just what he expected it to sound in song. Beautiful and enamoring. But the lyrics caught his attention even more.  
A dream of a hotel, for a specific clientele.  
The music begins slow with the initial verses, but as she rises her voice, the music builds up.

And then the real shit begins.It is fast, the music is strong, her voice begins to hold cheer and excitement, just like the tone of the piano, singing about demons and rainbows and how murdering serial killers are actually cupcake loving children deep inside them.

The music became loud enough to cause slight discomfort to his senses but he pushed on. The music was catchy and fun. He could actually feel his foot tapping to the rhythm, that traitor.  
She went on and on about her cause, her goal: the Happy Hotel.

A very cheesy and childish name.

Her lyrics become more fast paced. Going through all of her targeted clientele. A very big list, going from Creepers, didn't know that one, to fuck-ups,what does that even mean, from crooks to zeroes, ok what?, whatever that meant.

She even said something about downfallen superhéroes that made his heart leap to his mouth in shock, but then dismissed it immediately after when he realized how inconsistent the lyrics of her song were. She probably only added that to make the rhyme work. Besides himself, he has yet to see any other fallen former superhero like himself. He had heard that punisher finally bit the dust sometime before he did. He never cared then and he didn't care now, even with the possibility of encountering him here. But he was anything but a downfallen superhero. He was a straight up maniac killer.

Which was ironic considering his last actions as spider man were very similar to his earlier work. But Kaine had standards. Better than his at least.

Charlie continues her little musical number, pulling out impossible acts as the camera follows her and the music becomes more and more lively. He supposes she really is a powerful demon. Nothing short of slight reality manipulation can explain how each shot of her is in a new area, with a new sinner in tow describing in tone with her lyrics, the kind of sinner she wants to rehabilitate.

  
And all of this is live.

Cretins, sluts, losers, sexual deviants, boozers, prescription drug abusers; are those actually here in hell? He has seen those here, sure, but he just suspected one turned out that way after coming to hell. With time and exposure, every soul here could turn out that way.

Those were definitely bad deeds, but he thought hell was reserved for only the worst and horrible shit like murder, torture, abuse, betrayal, you know? The actual shit that got someone in hell. As far as sins are concerned, he thought those were pretty minor to be actually considered sins. Sexual deviant might make the list though, fuck those guys.

The images move fast, but with his senses he can see one that catches his eyes. One of Charlie jamming a gigantic needle from a syringe into what he can only assume is a patient in her makeshift hotel. A syringe filled with what he can only describe as “goodness juice”. The demon's eyes fill with the liquid as he squirms in pain. Then he gives the biggest most wide smile, while also crying.

  
Jesus.

  
Just what did this redemption process entail? Is she forcing it on her subjects.That is fucked up if that is the case.  
There was also a scene in which he peeked behind the picture of the princess. It was fast, he almost missed it, when she said “Right here in Hell, at the Happy Hotel!”. Her form changed for a millisecond. Gone was the sweet, beautiful princess. In her place there was a red eyed, horned, razor sharp smile, fire controlling demoness.  
It was honest to god horrifying.

  
His spider sense flared loudly and he was miles away.

She was more dangerous than she let on.

The music was slowing down now, and so were the lyrics. She sang about no more fires and no more screams, which was good, and about dog kisses, and cotton candy dreams and “puffy-wuffy” clouds, which was...also good?

She then sang about the vices and how they would “end right here”. She pulled no punches, and in any other context it would have been savage burns. cartoon porn addictions, vegan rants,psychic predictions, even ancient Roman crucifixions. He had yet to see that last one. Small blessing he supposed.

And then she goes on about how all the monsters, thieves, crazies, cannibals, crying babies, frothing mouthers full of rabies (?) should fill with cheer!  
Honestly, she has to be making this shit as she goes along, which is not only slightly annoying but also impressive on it's own right. That shit is hard!

The music it's reaching its end now, and Kaine can't say if he is disappointed or relieved. He is going with relief for now. The music ends and the princess of hell couldn't look happier. She really enjoyed that huh? The insanity of that entire musical left him with plenty to think, but at the very least he could appreciate the happiness of her expression  
Charlie is panting but still has that killer smile on her face. But there is only silence.

“Wow! That was shit!”

And with that the city exploded with laughter. Kaine actually recoiled as he felt his hearing overload as demons everywhere, from the tv or just around him in general, began to crackle in laughter, making him wince in pain. By his side, the tall figure is also laughing, and static fizzles in with each HA, mockingly but also genuinely entertained.  
That went about as well as he expected. That song was both nonsense and rubbish.

  
But Kaine can't help but feel terrible at the look on Charlie’s face. It was as if all the hopes and dreams of hers were crushed on the spot, which they kind of were. It made his stomach churl in discomfort. There she goes again, reminding him of Gwen at every turn. It was almost unfair.

Katie Killjoy, who had remained mostly ignored by him all this time, was the main source of the laughter. It was crazed and maddeningly annoying, like a when someone claws through a board creating a screeching noise.  
His hearing can't handle her right now.

“What in the nine circles makes you think a single denizen of Hell would give two shits about becoming a better person?

You have no proof that this little experiment even works!

You want people to be good just… because?”

The laughter continues as Katie continues to make holes into Charlie's plan who, for her part, has closed herself off bitterly from all the mocking and insulting.  
But as much as he hates to admit it right now, he can not deny that every single one of Katies points made actual sense. This whole redemption process was kind of shady to begin with, but these are totally fair and good questions. Just how does Charlie plan to change something so fundamentally evil? Can she redeem demons like Katie, who take disgusting joy in the misery of others?

Again all fair questions he would like answered.

But Charlie did not remain quiet. A fire was in her eyes, one born out of anger and outrage. She was not going to let things end this way.

“Well, we have a patron already who believes in our cause, and he’s shown incredible progress!”

Real shit? Wow. he honestly did not expect that. His eight eyes widened in surprise at this. Was there an actual soul in hell that not only believed in redemption, but also believed themselves worthy of it? Now this, he had to know. Who was this patron?

“Oh? And who might that be?”

“Oh, just someone named… Angel Dust.” Charlie says, looking smug and proud.

The porn star?!

“The porn star?” Tom asks with clear interest for the first time since the beginning of the interview.

Also, jinx.

“You fucking would, Tom.” Katie growls as she scratches the table to look at him with that disgusting smile of hers. Her partner can only look away in awkwardness.

But seriously, Angel Dust? Out of everyone in hell, it was Angel Dust the one that wanted to be redeemed?  
His experience with said porn star was actually quite the funny experience. Just not for him. Kaine would have never guessed that the very feminine and slender spider demon was actually a man, and it took him a while to figure that out which made all the previous watching of him all the more embarrassing.

  
Not once, during his life as Peter Parker and spider man did he ever doubt his sexuality. Angel Dust nearly changed that first month in hell.  
An experience he would rather forget.

While he has his inner monologue, Katie continues her barrage.

“In any case, that’s not even an accomplishment. I’m sure you can get that hooker to do anything with enough booger sugar and lube.”

“Oh, I beg to differ” Charlie retorts immediately, not losing her beat. “He’s been behaved, clean, and out of trouble for 2 weeks now.”

Real shit?

Breaking news!

Maybe not.

Katie taps the earpiece on her right ear, listens in and then sprouts such an ugly smile he can't help but worry for charlie. His worries are immediately founded when Kaite shoves Charlie out of the focus of the camera, rather roughly.

“We are receiving word that a new player has entered the ongoing turf war! Let’s go to the live feed!”  
And that they did, and would you look at that. None other than Mr Angel Dust himself, partaking in all the destruction and mayhem like it was his drug. He was enjoying himself, that much was clear to him. Not exactly the image of someone who wanted to redeem themselves. A pit of disappointment fell down his body.  
He should have known better.  
And so should Charlie, as she looks at the live feed with an almost heartbroken expression. Muttering a small but still very much audible, “Oh shit”.  
And we all know Katie went all over that shit with a sadistic glee.

“Oh shit indeed! It looks like the one who just joined the battle is none other than--[insert dramatic gasp] porn actor Angel Dust!

What a juicy coincidence!

You must feel really stupid right now.”

Katie and Tom laugh together condescendingly while singing in an over the top voice: “RATINGS!!!”

Charlie is panicking now. She is trying desperately to cover up the live feed but she goes right through it. She can't stop the mocking laughs, she can't stop the feed, she can't stop this mess of an interview; she is utterly and completely, helpless.  
Kaine can't help but empathize with her. Because if there is someone who could have a mayor on desperation and hopelessness, is Peter Parker Right here. Not that he could do something about that now, but at least he is not one of the assholes berating her and insulting her dream, regardless of how silly he actually thinks it is.

And, as usual by now, Katie Killjoy lives up to her name by twisting and salting the wound even further.

“Well, it sure looks like your little project is dead on arrival. Tell us, how does it feel to be such a total failure?” she says as her glowing red eyes glance towards the cowering princess in a mocking manner  
And then come the laughs again, which makes him wince, AGAIN. Enhanced senses are such a pain in the ass, he does not know how Matt dealt with them.  
But even through the laughs, the mockery, the insults, Charlie is still not done. He can see it in her eyes and he has to actually hold himself back from running his hand through the glass as if he was some love stricken teen. That look was that of absolute determination. Anger too.

“Yeah? Well- how does it feel that I got your pen, huh?

Bitch?!”

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

  
That's, right! What are you going to do about it you cum covered, bug eyed bitch?!  
Now he wishes he was there. He is very glad he came to pentagram city. No way he could not, NOT meet this princess in person. He just had to now.

The laughter ends as Katie looked like he just received a slap to the face. Tom does not even try to hide his own panic and he simply runs away like a little bitch.  
Katie on the other hand, didn't take her words quietly. Kaine watched as the form and shape of Katie Killjoy shifted and morphed into a bigger, uglier and more deadly version of herself. Her true demon form. Every demon in hell had that form, where everything was more deadly and powerful.

Waiting no time, Katie leapd at Charlie who could only respond by leaping back.

That is where the chaos really began. The studio became a battlefield. Fireballs and pincers flying at each other in reckless abandon. Other demons joined in in the chaos, attacking each other as if all logic had jumped out the metaphorical window. And not just at the station, for Kaine could hear the action and violence escalating all the way on the west side, where the three demons Angel Dust, Cherri Bomb and Mr Steve Buscemi reached a whole new level of turf war, the explosions and impacts of their battle being audible even to ordinary demons, making it even a bigger pain for his hearing.

It was all too much.

The yelling, fighting and cursing. It was overloading his senses. He had to clutch both of his hands to the side of his head tightly just to drown it down, making the demons around him give him odd looks.

“Stop” Kaine whispered in pain, as everything began to escalate. The yelling became lauder as Tom Trench was on fire, charlie was on some form of tug war against Katie, both yelling to the top of their lungs, just as Angel, Cherri and Snake boy charged at each other at full speed, also yelling to the top of their lungs.

It was at this moment that Kaine lost it. Red lighting began to emanate from the palm of his right hand as his body began to shake in anger and pain.

That is it!

“Shut up...shut up!....SHUT UP!!!” not taking it anymore, Kaine threw his lighting infused fist right towards the glass containing all of the tvs, all which had a close up to the screaming faces of all the previously mentioned demons.  
What happened next was too fast for the demons to register in their minds.

First, his clawed fist made contact with the glass.

  
And then the entire building fucking exploded, a shockwave sending most of the demons near him back flying and stumbling through the sidewalk and into the road. Glass was also flying everywhere and what was once a tv display became nothing more than a pile of debris as the entire 4 story building came crashing down on it.  
Stray red electricity still emanated from what remained as smoke began to rise into the crimson sky. Kaine was panting in anger while his hand, still electrified, began to clench and release repeatedly.

A few calming breaths later and Kaine began to look around to see the fruits of his frustration. The yelling hat stopped but instead he was now surrounded by a pile of pebbles that used to be an entire building and a small crowd of demons, lying unconscious on the floor of the road.

“Fuck” he whispers at seeing his work, his hand finally relaxing, the lighting disappearing from sight. He really should control himself better. Or get a better hang of his senses.

If Daredevil could do it then you can bet your bottom dollar that Spider-Man can do it too.

**SPIDER SENSE!**

All his hairs stood up as he felt himself rooted on the spot. His spider sense hasn't been this loud for quite a long time now, and kaine regretted not listening to it during Charlie's disaster of an interview. There was someone or something behind him that could seriously mess him up. The silence got filled with the sound of static as footsteps became closer and closer to himself.

  
His spider sense got louder by the second. Whoever this was, they were big time shit. He lowered himself without turning around, this time, with both his hands channeling the crimson lightning in anticipation.

“Well that is one fine how-do-you-do!” an announcer-static like voice broke through the tension like a knife, making his spider sense die out like it was never even there.

“How about you drop the little hand show over there and come say hi! It is the polite thing to do, when someone is trying to introduce themselves, you know?” the voice was cheerful, unnaturally so. Even though his words ended in a questioning tone, Kaine knew it was not a request. Things will go badly if he does not follow along, and having just arrived here he is in no mood to get into a real fight so quickly.

So he did as he was told, albeit with extreme caution and attention to his spider sense for any developments, ready to spring into action the moment, the second, he needed to. Slowly, but not too slowly as to be annoying, kaine came face to face with a tall figure.

Almost 7 feet tall, the demon in front of him seemed to bend the very fabric of space with his presence alone, as the area surrounding his figure was slightly bent and twisted with a slight red aura. He is quite slim, morbidly so actually, making him look quite creepy when combined with his height. Ha has stoney grey skin, and sharp yellow teeth exposed due to the smile that seemed too wide for Kaine’s liking. He sports a short red angled bob cut with black cowlicks extending from the top of his head, resembling deer ears, and two small black antlers which pass for horns.

  
His eyes have red scleras, bright red irises, black pupils, all of which seemed to glow and lighting up his face a crimson red, all while wearing a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye.

  
He wears a dark red pinstripe coat which is slightly ragged along the bottom, a bright red dress shirt with a black cross on the chest underneath and long burgundy dress pants with matching bright red cuffs. To top it all off he also wears a red-knotted bow tie, burgundy gloves, and black pointed-toe boots. To complete the whole picture, the man had a thin cane on his right hand resembling a microphone at the top.

Such an over the top apparel, with such a sinister aura. This could only be an overlord, Kaine thought, cursing under his breath

And not just any overlord, he thinks with clenched fists, i just had to be the lucky bastard to encounter the fucking radio demon on my very first day on this city. Typical parker luck! Fucking me over even in hell!

Unaware of his own thoughts, the radio demon, Alastor as he had heard his name was, smiled even wider at his reaction, making a chill go down his spine and his palms to sweat. He didn't know if he could take him on. He could try, but he was not itching to test his shitty luck.

“By your reaction, I can tell no introductions are needed on my part. Good! This will make our little walk short.”

“Walk?” kaine asks in disbelief.

“More of a walk and talk. There is a place i just HAVE to be right now, but i just can't squander the chance to talk to you!”

“And why would you want to talk to a complete stranger, a nobody for all you know, when you have somewhere more important to be right now? Does seem awfully strange, even for the infamous radio demon.” Kaine says while crossing his arms in a skeptical fashion. All of this smells funny to him. Not to mention the actual, subtle smells of blood emanating from the radio demon.

He had always heard the rumors, but he actually wanted to sleep somewhat peacefully during the nights, so he mostly ignored them.

At his words, Alastor narrows his eyes at him, his smile ever present, never changing. His spider sense is still silent, but kaine does not feel reassured.

“Come now my dear boy. Don't insult my intelligence. You are the farthest thing in hell from a nobody. I dare say, you are more of a somebody than most of the entire population of this god-forsaken city! Demons don't hold a candle next to you, and what you are…” his voice dropped an octave at those last words, making him feel even more like a deer in the headlights.

“And what exactly am I then” Kaine almost whispers, his hands clutching nervously at the side of his arms, not liking where the conversation was heading.

“Why, you are the Angel Slayer, aren't you?”

The look on his face was all the proof alastor needed.

“OH what a perfect day this is!! First that quality picture show and now this! Oh, I am so glad I came for a walk today! Surely, Lady luck is looking down on me with a smile, wouldn't you say?”

Alastor laughed some more, making his distorted laugh the only sound he could focus on.  
He knew who he was.  
What else did he know?  
Did he know about his previous life?  
Did he know about Mephisto?  
This was not good. The last thing he needed was the sights of ANOTHER overlord on him.

“So, Slayer…

He was walking towards him now, putting Kaine on the defensive, his arms at his side, ready for any kind of funny business this monster might pull out of his ass.  
Alastor stops, right into his personal bubble, looking down on him with that Joker smile and his glowing red eyes, that now looked more like a mixture of slits and radio dials. Strange symbols began to sprout all around him and the static was now louder than ever.

His spider sense was silent.

 **why don't we go for a walk?** ” His very demonic and distorted voice made him shiver and Kaine knew that it was not a request.

So...fight or flight? What is it going to be?

…

“Fuck”.


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short walk can be a good way to clear out the mind of stress and anxiety. Having a short walk with the demon overlord Alastor gives out the opposite effect.
> 
> Kaine is not amused.

This had to be the most uncomfortable he has been in a long, long, time.  
And this was coming from the same guy that used to swing around New York in tight colorful spandex, fighting costumed criminals on a daily basis for free, as if his life was some kind of cheesy comic book.

  
That or a bad fanfiction.

  
Nevertheless, it was happening, and he didn't think it could be any more awkward even if he tried.

Where was his sense of urgency and caution? In any other situation, a fight would have ensued between the two, but right now demons all around him were treated to quite a sight as he walked right past them, leaving most with a dumbfounded look in their inhuman faces.

After all, how often do you see the radio demon himself walking beside an otherwise un-impressive looking demon, who currently had his hood up to look as anonymous as possible.

 _You Kaine, are a fucking coward_. He thought bitterly, as he tightened the laces around his hood to close it up as much as it would allow.

His pincers/mandibles were in the way. Fucking things always got in the way!

_This fucker has nothing on Mephisto and you would square up against him anyday! But the moment this deer shows up, you suddenly become his lapdog? The hell is the matter with you?!_

Sometimes Kaine finds it a little weird and worrying how he can have entire conversations with himself, in his head, as if there were an actual second Peter stuck as his conscience. He had done this since becoming spider man and it has only gotten worse with time.

Has he actually gone insane?

 _Nah, i don't think you are there yet._  
Yeah, you right.

Anyway, ignoring that little lapse in sanity, Kaine still could not ignore his current situation or pretend it was anything short of ridiculous. He looked to his side to see the walking figure of Alastor, keeping up with his quick pace no problem, as the radio demon hummed to himself an unknown tune, static ever present in his voice, not saying a word or even looking at Kaine.

What was even the point of their little “walk” if the deer was not going to explain why they were even interacting in the first place.  
Kaine scoffed in frustration, completely aware that Alastor heard him, but continued to ignore him.

It seemed it was up to him to start...whatever it was that he needed to start so that he could get this overlord off of him.

Maybe that was what the bastard wanted, for him to initiate the conversation.

“So you know who i am. Not that i am surprised that you know, but how exactly did you figure it was me specifically? There is not a shortage of demons in hell, and I am pretty sure the rumors didn't give out any actual description of who I was. So...what gives? How did you know?”

He didn't answer immediately. He just continued walking, but at least his humming was gone. They took a right on the sidewalk and he noticed how the buildings became more sparse and separated from each other. This was a different district. They had really walked a long while.

“Short walk” his itchy furry ass! Just where were they heading?

Neither stopping, nor slowing down, Alastor turned his gaze slightly towards Kaine with a satisfied smile. As if he had just got an outcome he desired.

Fuckin werido.

“Well, that took a little effort on my part. I got to say, credit where credit is due, despite your methods, you sure never allowed others to give out your image, or at the very least, you made sure that whatever did leak, would remain ambiguous enough that it could never be traced directly to you. Rather ingenious if i do say so myself!”

His methods?

“What exactly do you mean by ‘my methods’?”

Alastor suddenly stopped on his tracks, making Kaine nearly trip on his feet, not expecting Alastor to pause for anything. His surroundings had changed again. Another completely different district of the city. He had heard it was big, but Pentagram City really does push the term metropolis to a whole new level.

Kaine recovered his balance instantly, looking at Alastor in annoyance as the latter simply looked ahead not even giving him a glance.

Not this shit again.  
He made to speak again, this time with a more risque and graphic choice of words, when Alastor interrupted him.  
He did not like the look he was giving him...as if he were an exquisite cut of meat. Those rumors about him were the real deal, weren't they?

Fuck.

“Come now my friend! Don't pretend as if you don't know what i'm talking about... you are not exactly subtle in your ways. Your image may have remained a mystery to others, but your actions and deeds were anything but! Whole battalions of exterminators, all slaughtered, butchered like pigs, preventing their purge of Imp city for 5 whole consecutive years?! Now that is something completely unheard of! It is like you were asking to be advertised!

Granted, most demons can't stomach the idea, so they dismiss it as a bunch of hogwash, a scary bedtime fantasy, but I know better!”

There was something in the way he said that, that brought Kaine back to those first five years, year one being the standout. The confusion, the overwhelming sensations, the anger-

_The feeling of blood on his hands as he plucked the spear right out of the things corpse like it was nothing more than a heap of meat, sent chills down his spine and made his muscles tense in anticipation. More are coming. He can see them in the distance, flying full speed towards him. His heart is racing, pain rattles his head and body as everything becomes too much: the smells, his wounds, the heat, the wind; everything is too much. He could not think straight, trapped in a haze of anger and animal-like instinct. He can hear each flap of their wings as if they were thunder right on his ears, fueling his rage and frustration even further._

_He snaps the spear in his hand and tosses it aside. He does not need it. Lowering himself, Peter feels a growl deep on his throat as his spider sense becomes louder and louder. Adrenaline pumped in his veins as they pounced on him. They might as well have been in slow motion. He can see their movements clear as day. Will make it easy for him to rip, and tear, and maim, and butcher, and claw his way through their flesh, RIPPING THEIR HEARTS OUT AND FORCING THEM DOWN THEIR SMILING FACES--_

He jolts as he returns to the present, the memory making him breath heavily and raggedly. Those were bad thoughts. Sweat runs down his fur, making it sticky and hot, forcing him to pull down the hood and run a hand through his mess of a hair.  
He hadn't had a relapse for a long time now, then comes this fucker and makes him relieve his first day in hell.

He now just realized that his heart is racing. Whether it is out of panic, adrenaline or just sheer animalistic excitement, he can not say.

He realizes that Alastor has not stopped his creepy gaze on him. If anything, he looks even more invested and pleased on his reaction, if the widening of his smile is any indication. Patiently, he awaits for a response.

He should give him one, if only to push the memory of that day away from his mind.

“W-Well”, his voice was shaky now? Shit. “i'll give you that, i can admit that those first years where not my proudest of moments but still, i-

“Oh but I disagree, my boy!” Alastor’s booming laugh interrupted him dead on, making him jolt again.

God damn it.

“To hear that those heavenly thugs became bloody smears on the floor, finally the ones to be on the receiving end of their blades, thanks to you, OH!, that brought a smile to my face! It simply made my day! So don't you feel ashamed my arachnid compatriot, for you have done all of hell a great service! You have quite the moxie, and I always appreciate that!”

At this point it was hard to tell if he was mocking him or actually praising him. Both possibilities made him sick to his stomach. Getting mocked is nothing new. Infuriating but familiar. But getting praised, in hell, for something that he did was just downright depressing.

“It can't be that rare. I mean, I bet you kill exterminators just the same whenever they get in your way, no?” Kaine asked, trying to get the spotlight out of him, trying to move the conversation along so that it could end.

“Sure I do! But I generally stay out of their radar, just so that I could get a front row seat to their mayhem AND so that I can broadcast it to all of demonkind from my radio tower! Surely you must have heard my radio broadcasts before?”

“No”.

“Well then, one of the few things that still makes things interesting or bearable around here, are the yearly exterminations! There is always something new to witness, be it some new way some demon is butchered or the ways each demon succumbs to despair afterwards.

  
But for the heavenly monsters to have their own butchering used against them, in such a spectacular fashion...that is art my friend. Beautiful, animalistic and primal art, of which the likes have not been seen in an ordinary sinner ever since MY own arrival in this dump-hole.

You, my friend, are an artist!”

To think that his reputation spread all the way to here...it could make things difficult.  
But more than that, Kaine could not hold down the growl that escaped his fanged lips as the words reached his non-existent ears.

Kaine felt disgust rise in him, and he was gettin real tired of that. Disgust for this, disgust for that, it was maddening! He felt like puking when he really shouldn't even be here, with this deer freak making him company.

He should be debating right now what to do with his complicated feelings regarding a certain hell princess.

He should be looking for a job, so that he can at least afford a place decent enough to sleep that isn't an alleyway with cum covered floors and a hot head boar demon.

He would rather be doing anything than being here right now, with a cannibalistic, radio obsessive, 1920s deer demon.

This is it!

“You know what Alastor, this is getting out of hand! Why are we doing this...this silly charade? We talk like we are old friends or some bullshit like that. What do you want from me?! Where are we going?! Answer me right now, or we can handle this like civilized demons, and see who bleeds the most blood!”

His voice was booming and his stance became more fluid, ready for action at the slightest glimmer of movement from Alastor who, for his part, remained undaunted by the little tantrum, even when Kaine’s hands began to light up red, the lighting reaching all the way to the elbow.

  
Nearby demons, the few that were still around, sensing the atmosphere between two powerful entities, chose to follow their instincts of self preservation and ran away, leaving only Kaine and Alastor to stare at each other, waiting to see who would be the first to blink, the first to act.

Unsurprisingly it was Alastor the first to react, but not in a way that would startle his spider sense. He began to laugh. A genuinely, entertained, overjoyed laugh. It was honestly more creepier that his distorted laugh, because of how pleased he sounded, of how happy. The image of a little boy that got an awesome christmas present came into his mind, making Kaine feel even more uncomfortable with what was happening.

And maybe just a tad angry.

“What are you laughing at?!” Kaine yells in outrage, begging his spider sense to tingle, even just for a second, just so he could deck this fucker right into the road.

“HAHAHA!,*snort*, hahaha! Hehe, ahhh! Thanks for that my boy! And I do apologize for that, it has been a while since I have been this entertained. This has been a good day, ohhh a good day indeed. That is the moxie that I was talking about! Most demons think only once before even looking my way, before deciding they don't want to forfeit their lives a second time.

But you? Oh, not you! You look me straight in the eye, without a hint of fear! Nervousness-sure. But fear, ohhh that does not exist in your eyes. Your body tenses in anticipation, waiting, wanting, a fight! With me, of all demons!” Alastor laughs some more, clearly amused and very much engaged.

But then something happens. His laugh is cut short and his body becomes more rigid. Where before it was fluid, moving his arms, legs, anything to better express himself, now it was almost robotic movement, as he made his way towards Kaine, shortening the small distance between them.

“But that is not all I sense” he says, his voice no longer the silky, albeit annoying tune it was before. Each step brings him closer to Kaine, who for his part narrows his eyes at the radio demon.

  
Before he knew it, he was right there in his personal bubble, bending over slightly so that his face was to his left, mere inches away from where his ears would be. He can hear his words clearly, even more so with the enhanced hearing, making his static background even more painful to bear.  
His hot breath, surprisingly not rancid with the smell of flash as he had expected, bounced on his sensitive fur, making his body coil with anxiety.

  
His next words are all but a whisper.

“I sense a barrage of self loathing. As if you hated that part of you driven by primal instinct, driven by a fundamental need to rip, and tear, and butcher your way through hell. This place should be your playground, and yet you don't indulge yourself. Quite the opposite, in fact. You restrain yourself, you limit your venomous thoughts, you contain the carnage you could unleash!”

He inches even closer to his side, as if to lay a kiss on his cheek, except his razor sharp smile and half lidded eyes made him feel trapped in the snare of a hunter.  
His face held no emotion besides a strange mixture of contempt and morbid fascination.

“And for the death of me...i can't figure out why.”

The lighting in his arms was getting more sporadic and volatile. His palms were open and a faint green glow could be seen from them, as a strange gelatinous, almost plasmatic, substance began to drip, or rather gently float, onto the floor, sizzling it, creating holes as black smoke rose from the fractures it made.

Alastor’s smile widened even more, if that was even possible, and prepared another barrage of words to say to his prey.

And then a lighting and poison infused uppercut sent him straight into the air, a shockwave breaking all the nearby glass and shaking the closest buildings.

Kaine didn't let up though, as he jumped right at the airborne Alastor, cracking the floor beneath him with the force of his leap. He didn't put his back into it, so the punch merely sent the deer 90 feet in the air, but his jump certainly pushed him up farther than that.

Higher than alastor, and suspended in the air for milliseconds till gravity took effect egain, Kaine threw his hand towards the lanky, tall figure of the radio demon , said hand in a familiar horn like sign as webbing sprouted from his wrist and into the chest of the falling demon, closing the distance between them faster than a bullet would.

Right as he began his own descent, Kaine pulled as hard as he could, tugging the webbing and pulling Alastor right at him, the whiplash making his body bent unnaturally as he came towards him.  
Right towards another lightning infused punch, which created yet another shockwave high in the air in an explosion of lighting and poison, which sent the radio demon towards the streets below him with the speed of a cannon ball.

Faster than you could say _C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER_ , the red blur that was Alastor impacted the ground, creating a massive crater and sending cobblestone, asphalt, and concrete everywhere, smoke rising high into the top of the few buildings surrounding them.  
By this point, any demons that might have been around fled at the sight.

Those who were in the buildings closed every door, window, garage door; anything to separate them from the two overlords ducking it out outside their homes.

But Kaine was not even close to done.  
Right as his own descent picked up speed, he threw his body forward, his head facing the ground and his feet the sky, throwing down both his arms towards the edges of the crater, his hands on the characteristic and familiar devil horns. His weebs connected towards the edges immediately and all he had to do now was pull.

And pull he did, making his own descent akin more to a missile than a cannon, and rather than a blur he was a brown and blue streak that impacted into the crater, making the previous impact look like a pebble going through play-doh.

When the smoke settled, the two figures of Alastor and Kaine became visible once again, the the former almost a stain on the ground, his tall body bet and twisted in angles that really shouldn't be, and the latter right on top of him, gripping his collar tightly to bring him closer to his face, all of his eight eyes narrowed in anger and his mandibles twitching impatiently, eager to sink themselves into flesh.

“What was that part about restraint?” Kaine all but growled at the wide eyed deer demon that, despite the damage to his body, still had that infuriating smile intact.

And then his face began to crack, like a porcelain doll. His spider sense screamed loudly in his head but by then he could do nothing as Alastor’s body exploded in gore and shadows, pushing him away, ripping at his clothes and digging into his skin beneath the fur.

Kaine was sent flying into the air, but he was nothing if not graceful and with a few spins in the air to show off his feet touched the ground, his body lowered into a crouching position, ready to spring into the air if necessary. His clothes were in tatters and multiple cuts showed through his fur, which were already beginning to close up and heal.

 _I liked that hoodie_ , he thought bitterly as the air of hell kissed his bare fur, which was only partially hidden thanks to the black tank top that displayed the words, I.M.P, all stylized to look like demon horns and the like.

Meanwhile, the shadows, all reminiscent of Alastor and a multitude of other demons in a twisted, corrupted form, began to twist and spin in the air, forming some form of vortex of nightmares and eldritch horror. But that didn't last long either as the very same mass of darkness sprung from the air and into the windows of a nearby motel, crashing into the building and shocking it to the core.

The shadows squirmed into the building and out of his sight, but his hearing could still make out multiple screams and begs of mercy from inside the building, followed by what could only be described as “eldritch howls reminiscent of a legion of demons, all crying out in anger” and a bright red light coming out the windows.

Then silence.

  
For about only a minute as the sound of footsteps was the only thing coming out from that building.  
Then, like nothing had happened at all, Alastor came back out the front door of the motel as if he was nothing more than another client signing off from it. He looked exactly the same: the same crazy hair, the same tacky clothes and the same disgusting smile.

He was even humming, the bastard!

He strolled down the road towards him like he was in the goddamn park and made his way to his side. His spider sense became mute again, allowing him to stand upright as Alastor stopped next to him, but not too close as to invite another beatdown.

Then, without his consent, he placed a clawed hand on his shoulder, and simply said, all calm and collected: “I knew you wouldn't be boring…”

And just as Kaine was about to slap said hand off his shoulder, Alastor disappeared in a puff of black smoke that had him coughing and rubbing his eyes against his forearm, only to reappear at the center of the crater to look at the remains of what used to be his body.

“I say, you did quite the number on me! The rumors really don't do you any justice. Not only are you the real deal, but you are much stronger that you let on!” he says as he bends over to pick up a stray red eye from the gore that used to be Alastor. He gently rubs it into his suit to clear any dirt or dust and quite quickly, pops it into his mouth like it was a fucking caramel and not his disfigured eye.

Kaine felt bile rise up to his mouth but held it back. There was no way he was throwing up in front of him.  
Still, disgusting beyond all hell.

“So?! Are we doing this or are you done being your creepy self, because if not i have more from where that came from!” Kaine yells from way up above the crater, preparing for more venom blasts if the crackling of his hands was any indication.

For his part, Alastor merely chewed his own eyeball with a pleasant hum as he walked up to exit the crater.

“Yeah, i can say we are done with that riff-raff! Quite exciting, but I believe I must cut our walk short and go straight to the point.”

“Which is?” Kaine asked impatient, just about ready to leave the radio demon alone.  
Alastor merely chuckled darkly and with his cane motioned to something behind him.

Confused, Kaine turned around and his previous annoyance and anger got replaced by surprise.  
It was still quite a distance away but he could see it clear as day, one of the tallest buildings he has seen in Pentagram city, a frankenstein-looking building that would have given any architect a heart attack, but surprisingly very artistic looking, picasso like.

Mainly red in color, the tall building appeared to be an elaborate amalgamation of arched windows and turrets, one of which seems to be broken. There was even what appeared to be a cruiser, crushed to the right side of the building, right below a tower that also seemed to be crushed into the building.

With his enhanced eyesight he could say clearly it was at least seven stories tall. Three signs are displayed outside the building: One atop the entrance with a familiar logo, a neon 'HOTEL' sign at the bottom right and a large pink one atop the building with big bulging letters, displaying the words HAPPY HOTEL in lights.

The Happy Hotel. Charlie’s hotel, the one she spoke on the tv. Why did Alastor come here? Why did he bring him here?

Utterly dumbfounded and filled with confusion, Kaine turned again to look at Alastor, who was not looking at him but rather had his eyes glued on the hotel behind him, looking at it but also beyond it, through it. As if within the hotel resided the answers of all his prayers.

Which only gave fuel to his confusion and had to take a double take on that one.

“Now hold the freaking phone! Don't-don't tell me you actually plan to sign in with this hotel idea of hers?! Out of all the demons trapped in hell, I would have thought you to be the last one to actually buy this whole redemption deal and the being-a-good-person thing.” Kaine chuckles in between words, the mental image of the overlord Alastor, the radio demon, actually seeking redemption, going to therapy, talking about his issues and becoming a good person, being too much hilarity for his brain to handle.

Apparently that was also the case for Alastor, whose eyes winded in a hilarious fashion and began to laugh loudly for the better part of a whole minute, amused at the mere idea.  
It was a mocking laugh

“Redemption?! Being a good person?! HA! Oh please! I am not some little boy chasing fairy tales. Nonono! That is not why i'm going there at all”

Yeah he figured. A real monster like him would see through Charlie's dream as if it were some kind of big joke.  
Not that he had any room to talk.

“Then what do you seek? What are you planning?” Kaine's eyes narrow suspiciously towards the radio demon, ready to call bullshit to whatever excuse he might throw his way. The thought of him charming Charlie unnerved him, even though he had not felt that urge in a long time. But the mere thought of Charlie, the only reminder he had of the better life he ruined, being robbed of that perfect smile or ruined in any way...it lit a flame in him.

A flame he thought extinguished long ago.

Alastor, for his part, was more than eager to explain truthfully his reasons.

“Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom!  
I’ve lacked inspiration for decades! My work became mundane, lacking focus, aimless!  
I’ve come to crave a new form of entertainment! After all, the world's a stage!

And the stage is a world of entertainment.”  
...  
...  
...

“So you are just a bored bastard? That's it?”

“That's it! Minus the cursing.”

“Seems like you have an overly complicated plan that's filled with convoluted reasons there smiles” kaine quips while crossing his arms with narrowed gaze. A typical maniac doing typical maniac things. Nothing he hadn't seen 100 times over on earth or down here.

Alastor was now the one who had to take a double take at Kaines words. That was not the reaction he expected. The wolf spider almost sounded bored.  
But he didn't allow that deter him from continuing.

“Rather crude way of saying it, but not entirely inaccurate! The point i am trying to get across is that boredom is the personalized torture hell has in store for me. Nothing gets me more riled up than the thought of spending every day of my eternal tormented existence just as the one before. Day in and day out, the same news, the same chaos, the same debauchery in permanent repeat...i can't think of anything worse than that! This world is rotten enough, don't want to add more trash to the bin!”

“Well then, seems you have answered all of my questions but one”

“And which is that?”

“WHY AM I HERE!?!?”

“OH stop being such a child! You WANT to be here my boy!”

“I!...what?” his eyes widened in surprise at Alastor’s words. He was not expecting them and he was definitely not expecting him to hit bullseye.

“Come now, slayer! No need to play coy. I saw the way you looked at her in the picture show. That sort of loving and caring gaze could only come from someone in love! I may not partake on such pointless endeavors but I can certainly see the signs. Just like with your work on the exterminators, you were not exactly subtle on this either!”

His words resonated deep in his mind, making his already confused mess of a mind, mix in with the vortex that was his feelings.  
He was wrong, but not completely wrong...

  
Seeing Charlie was like seeing Gwen. They were separate entities and worlds apart, but each time he saw her, he returned to those bittersweet memories that pulled him out of the insanity that was hell.

If he was any sort of poetic man, he would say that Charlie was his drug, and that looking at her was the fix he needed to numb himself from his torment.

Pretty dramatic, isn't it?

“Ok, not to say you are a complete nutcase but-

“FANTASTIC! Let's get going then!” Alastor all but shouts in his face, again, invading his personal space by putting an arm around him while all but dragging him towards the hotel at the distance. He was stronger than his lanky and slim figure would let one to believe.

“Wait! WAIT! We are going in right now?! Why do you even want me there?! We were fighting just a minute ago! Aren't we, like, enemies or something?”

“Oh please! That was ages ago now! You should learn to let things go!”

“That still doesn't answer my question!”

“Don't you worry about a thing, my friend! All will be answered soon. All we need to do is make a good first impression to that charming demon belle over there, and i will explain everything!”

Everything was happening too fast for comfort, not to mention he was getting extremely annoyed with this deer fucker invading his personal space whenever he wanted like he was an old friend or family. They JUST met today, and he is already acting as if they were partners in crime.

“Wait!”

“There is no time like the present my friend! Why this reminds me of that one time my dear mother introduced me to-

“WAIT!”

A surge of electricity coursed through Alastors body, making his eyes wide in pain and immediately after he went flying straight towards a building, caving into the wall, sending crushed bricks all around him.

For his part, Kaine was close to hyperventilating, watching carefully the hole in the wall Alastor disappeared into, already expecting another fight to ensue.

After a few seconds, Alastor emerged from the whole, dirty and covered in dust but otherwise intact. His smile ever present but his eyes held a barely contained rage that told him just how much he wanted to rip him to pieces. He was impressed by his impulse control. This was not the radio demon he had heard about.

“Well then” Alastor said after snapping his fingers and literally burning the dust from his suit. “It seems that we are at an impasse here”.

“Look, you may be right about me, you may be wrong; I'm not so sure myself, but you can't just tell me to do whatever you want and expect me to follow, no questions asked! Maybe I want to be there with her, maybe I don't. Regardless, it will be my choice to make. I do what i want, and what i want to do right fucking now, is to get away from you, and think things through!” Kaine screams in frustration towards the crimson fucker, trying to get it through his head about the reality of the situation.

Alastor remained silent for a moment and Kaine relished in it.  
One static filled sigh later and alastor finally answered.

“Very well then. Go. Make up your mind, though if we are being honest here, i believe you don't need much to make up your mind.

As a matter of fact, I will make a prediction, here and now. I predict that you will return here tomorrow, at exactly 12:00 in the afternoon and decide to become a worker for the lovable Charlie Magne.  
That is my prediction”

As if he couldn't be any more ominous and sinister.  
Also the balls on this guy. Kaine feels he should ditch the town now, just to prove him wrong. But he knows that is just the anger in him talking. He has indulged himself too much already. He needs to calm down, and a good nap sounds just about right for that.

He made to leave before hearing a snap of fingers behind him. Before he could even compose himself, flames surrounded his torso and parts of his pants. Despite the silence of his spider sense, he couldn't help but feel the panic that comes with being engulfed in flames.

As soon as they came, however, the flames disappeared, instead being replaced by a brand new, red hoodie and repaired jeans, making him jump slightly in surprise.  
Looking back to the only one responsible, kaine cocked his eyebrows at alastor who, for his part, merely shrugged in fake innocence and humility.

“Can't have a future fellow employee suffering in the cold of the night”  
And with that, he turned around and began to close in to the hotel, finally departing his side, saying goodbye with one final remark.

“See you tomorrow Kaine” and with that he continued his walk, humming pleasantly the same unknown tune. Kaine waited for a while before departing and, not wanting to take any chances with the crimson fucker, he decided to disappear.

In a gust of translucent mist enveloping his body, Kaine cleared out of the sight, invisible to the world around him. Where once stood the wolf spider, now was a vague outline only slightly visible by the most keen of eyes. The best way to describe it would be to say that he became a transparent silhouette on the spot, like clear water or a piece of glass.

Unseen by everyone Kaine was about ready to leap into the sky and swing his way out of there, when a thought came into his mind. A realization that unsettled him more than he wanted to admit.

_I never told him my name._

* * *

Stubborn to a fault, Kaine was very tempted to rip out his brand new hoodie, if only to spite the one who gave it to him. He hasn't wore red in a long while and there was a good fucking reason for that! But even in his anger, Kaine couldn't help but feel a bit of relief as another gust of ice cold wind bounced off his body, the exposed fur on his face suffering the most damage, but the rest of him comfortably numb within his clothes.

The “nights” of hell could be a real pain in the ass to predict, just as its climate. They could be burning hot, ice cold, uncomfortably mild, and once every blue moon (there was no moon in hell) maybe even bearable. But more often than not, it would be whatever it needed to be to torment the damned.

  
So he really shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, especially with the sensitivity of his fur. Being spiteful was not a luxury he could afford if he wanted to actually sleep.  
Not tonight at least.

After escaping the near vicinity of the HAPPY HOTEL, Kaine was reminded of the fact that he was still homeless in a city where remaining in the open was just asking for trouble, if his two experiences with the local demons were any indication.

Rather than making the same mistake twice, he decided to commit the same mistake but execute it differently.

Rather than staying on the ground to seek his sleep, he would stay up above in the roofs to rest. Less risk of another nuisance coming onto his space and demanding things of him.

It could still happen, he just assumed it was less likely.  
And that is exactly what he did.  
And there he is now, in between two buildings, separated by only the thinnest of spaces, a web hammock hanging high above the ground.

It is a good thing his webbing lasts longer now. Otherwise he would have to re make the hammock every 2 hours or risk falling hard on the ground.  
A nice little spider fact that goes completely ignored in his mind with the events of today all swirling uncontrollably in his head.

Talk about awful first days.

So much had happened in so little time. So many emotions running through his coconut, making it difficult to sort anything out.  
Fresh starts are just so complicated.  
And just as he tried to keep a low profile (or as low as a demon can be when in a city of mayhem) an overlord comes to him and just fuck his day off.  
And he actually got in a fight with him!

“Real nice there Kaine. You had ONE job and you couldn't even do that right…” he whispers to himself in frustration as the slight winds rocked his hammock ever so slightly. He turned to his right, facing a far off wall, trying to beckon sleep to him.

But the image of Charlie came back to haunt him in his mind's eye, overlapping with the memory of Gwen Stacy.

He forced his eyes closed and gritted his fangs in anger. It wasn't the smart thing to do. It was actually very, very stupid. He left Imp city precisely because he was too much in the spotlight. Drawing too much unwanted attention.  
And now that has spread all the way here. He really shouldn't be surprised that it has, but it was less than ideal.  
So the last thing that he needed was to join in with the literal princess of hell, who just made a fool of herself on the news, in a hotel meant to rehabilitate demons of their demon-ness alongside the one of the most infamous and powerful overlords of hell.  
Put all of that in a huge batch of Parker luck and you have one good steaming recipe for utter disaster.

He really, REALLY, shouldn't even consider the idea. Yes sir! Totally bad!

 _SO WHY AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT IT!?!?_ Kaine howled in his head, the anger making his clenched claws crackle slightly against the webbing.

Alastor’s words haunted him. He wondered how much of it was just taunting and how much was actual truth.  
He DID want to see her again. In person. If just the image of her was enough to spurr such a reaction out of him, just imagine being near her, hearing her voice directly next to him…  
He sounded like a complete creep.  
He isn't going.

Besides! Working for her in that joke of a hotel? His new life was difficult as it was, he didn't need to fuel the flames even more just to satisfy his confusing desire. Not to mention he would have to work alongside the crimson fucker and be near him everyday, drawing even more attention to himself!  
He said it was just to fuel his crazed and psychotic need for entertainment but there had to be more to it.

The word would spread that the radio demon was working alongside the princess of hell in her little project and that was sure to turn heads their way. That is what she wanted, but the opposite of what he wanted.

That's it! He isn't going. Fuck Alastor. Fuck the HAPPY HOTEL.  
And fuck Cha-  
Fuck Charl-  
FUCK CHARL-

“Fuck” Kaine huffs, bringing his claws to his face, feeling guilty just for thinking about it.  
He couldn't. He couldn't just stay away. It was too late now. He had seen her, and with it came back a lifetime’s worth of memories he had buried deep within. Memories, he thought, would be too painful to revisist. Too much for him to bear.

But now he remembers, and he didn't crumble like he thought he would. If anything, they made him feel more...like himself. Like the man he used to be, before betraying everything he stood for.  
It was oh so bittersweet but he didn't hate the feeling.

Decisions, decisions.

So it all comes down to a simple question: what does he want? Peace and quiet in the one place where peace and quiet are an impossibility? Or does he want to seek out the pretty demoness that makes him feel less than a piece of shit?

Kaine spent the better part of two hours pondering on that question, turning left and right in his little hammock until his brain, probably sick and tired of all his bullshiting, forced the wolf spider to sleep, hoping that maybe the answer to his questions lay within his dreaming mind.

* * *

_He awakened with a suffocated gasp, trying to reach a point that was not there. His sight was a mess of blurring images and vague colors but from what little he could discern in his relative conscious state was that he was somewhere in a highway, surrounded by buildings and skyscrapers. If he was any sort of lucid however, he would have noticed the decisively blood red color of the sky, with a little but blindingly bright, hot white point in the sky._

_All the while, death and destruction fell from the skies as hundreds upon hundreds of winged, horned-like creatures masacrated and butchered everything and everyone around them. The screams and howls of pain mixed in with the pleads for mercy, creating a deafening cacophony of mayhem which would have driven him mad. Lucky for Peter, all of his senses are currently numbed thanks to his rude awakening. A small miracle, though not one that will last long._

_His memory is a mess now. The events leading to his current predicament being nothing more than vague pictures in his mind. He remembers falling, the feeling of panic and confusion, then trying to stop his fall with webbing, and then nothing but darkness. Obviously he crashed through...something. His body was not fast enough to recover in the air but now, with his face planted against the ground, with rubble and debris surrounding him, he could feel his muscles finally listening to him and standing up._

_He began to really awaken from the haze of unconsciousness, actually becoming aware of his surroundings._

_This proved to be a big mistake, as the unnoticed changes in his brand new body began to hit him with the intensity of an explosion._   
_He could FEEL everything! He could feel the blood pumping through his veins, the friction between muscle tissue, the aching and cracking of his bones, the expanding of his lungs and his skin...oh god his skin was the worst._

_Everything was out of control. Chaos surrounded him, not that he could understand it. His mind was overloaded with information. Sight, smell, touch, hearing, even taste; every sense he could think of was out of control, reaching out far into the world and within himself._

_He could sense everything, and because of that he couldn't sense anything at all._

_Peter felt each and every sensation reach into his mind, blinding him with hot burning pain the likes of which he had not experienced before._

_Trapped in his own mind, his body began acting on it's own, following years upon years of hardwired instinct. Rising above the rubble, the now awake but still not lucid Peter Parker stood there, trying to sort any semblance of relief, clutching his hands at the sides of his head and closing his eyes tight, closing himself from the world. It did little, but something was something._

_His spider sense spurred to life and his body reacted, ducking to the side as a silver spear came flying right at him, but only hitting the empty space where his head previously resided. The alarm still live in his head but his still consciousness fighting through the overload, it was up to his body to carry this fight._   
_And it WAS a fight, if the incoming projectiles were any indication._

_Three more spears, flying at short of supersonic speeds, cutting through the air like a hot knife to butter, just for him._

_His body lowered in his crouched position and just as they were meters away from hitting him, he flipped once again to the side, avoiding the first two, but the last one he simply caught in his hand, the blade just mere centimeters away from his nose._   
_The winged freaks didn't let up, four of them jumping at him, their smiling facades glowing a menacing red._

_Blurs of movement was all anyone could see. Grey and red streaks moved at high speeds and each time there was an impact, blood always spilled onto the ground._

_Peter saw red. But it was most likely due to the blood that splashed onto his face, his body going through the motions, already accustomed not only with others threatening his life but also with the capacity to do the same._

  
_With the last being already struggling by the clutching hand in the throat, like a man possessed, Peter growled, looking more and more the part of a wild animal. And just like a wild animal, driven by instinct and a biological need to kill, he leaped onto the remaining monster, decemating him into a red mist of gore._

_In the span of the next few seconds, what he did to those beings that dare attack him is better left unsaid, as no words can describe how utterly violent, disgusting and merciless his actions where, but by the end of it all most of his body was tainted red with their blood, their guts and severed limbs spread out on the floor beneath him, their weapon nothing more than broken twigs and their wings bent in such an unnatural fashion that it was depressing to look at._

_Breathing heavily, but not from exhaustion, Peter didn't feel any better as he did when he first woke up. If anything, he felt a deep and dark urge settle within him. New yet somehow familiar, this primal need began to overshadow his troubled mind, replacing his lucidity with an animalistic instinct. A savage and monstrous need to destroy; to kill._

_But before he could completely lose himself, he heard it._

  
_Somewhere within the city, in the middle of a bloody genocide, someone was calling for help._   
_What a curious thing for him to hear considering the state of his senses and his fragile state of mind, but amongst the yelling, the swearing and the plunging of metal against flesh, Peter heard it clear as day: an honest to god, call for help. Desperate and almost resigned, the call called into the void and reached his ears as if the person was right next to him._

_This stirred something within him, again. Maybe the correct term would be to say that such a plea re-awoke a feeling he long since thought dead within him. This nameless emotion, much older and much more powerful than his hate and spite, guided his body and controlled his thoughts, if only for the briefest of moments._   
_Peter once again leaped into the air, muscle memory doing most of the work as he swinged faster than he ever had before, trying his damndest to reach whoever was begging for mercy now._

_It was such a funny thing. Despite being consumed by violence and anger, despite the better part of him becoming more of a rabid animal than a coherent man, he really couldn't fight back the better part of himself deep within his core._

_When all was said and done, by the end of the day, he really couldn't stop playing the hero._   
_Using every ounce of willpower he had in him, Peter swung through the unknown metropolis trying to reach whoever needed him, avoiding attacks and ignoring all other voices along the way. The chaos around him, nor the pain in his head would not deter him from doing this one good deed._

  
_He could lose himself to it after he saved them, but only after!_

_There! In the distance, right at the foot of that skyscraper and pushed against the wall, there was one tiny red and black blur that barely resembled a person. He was particularly small, a midget that struggled to keep any sort of distance between him and the winged freak that was just a few meters away from him, walking ever so slowly, clearly playing with his prey._

_He had mere seconds to close the distance between them and stop the spear from reaching its target._   
_It couldn't have been any more familiar. Piece of cake._   
_Two strands of webbing later and he literally became a high speed torpedo, just about ready to crash on the smiling angel, who was mere inches away from stabbing the red midget._

_The impact was barely painful, but strong enough to crash the creature through at least two walls, deep into the skyscraper._   
_Panting, Peter turned to the midget, feeling closer and closer to his breaking point. By now, he had about only minutes left of coherent thought, before the beast he was turning into took over. He had to make the most of it, he had to see that he was ok._

_He turned his head towards the victim and saw...not much. Again, his senses were a complete disaster, taking in every tiny detail of the world too fast for him to process it. What little he could discern was that the midget was probably covered in blood, as his skin was crimson red. Yellow points, which he guessed where the eyes and a white mop atop his head, which Peter assumed was hair. There was something else. Two...something’s, sprouted from the midget’s head. striped, black and white somethings. Maybe a hat? He didn't know._

  
_He was losing time. Here came the hard part: talking to the victim, comforting him._

_“Are...you...ok?” dammn, each word felt like a drag to spill out. it felt like every word took a titanic effort to say. His throat ached and his mouth felt strange. Everything was wrong, but he at least had to do this right._   
_He had to._

_He didn't hear an answer, or at the very least he couldn't right now, but he did see the silhouette moving his head up and down rapidly. He (Peter assumed it was a he) was shivering in fear but had a shaky smile on his blood red face, revealing pearly white rows of teeth._

_He saved someone from being murdered now. That was good. That was really good. A very needed return to form._   
_It felt...good to do the right thing again, even if it wouldn't last for long._   
_And speak of the devil, the pain in his head spiked to a new level, making him clutch his head tightly in pain, with growls of agony escaping his lips. He had seconds now left of being a rational human being. The other was clawing inside of him, begging to be left lose._

_Another growl and a shake of his head was all he could do to deal with the pain. The red midget became more erratic in his vision. He could see now that he was saying something, his mouth moving a hundred miles per hour. Nothing reached him._   
_It was just a matter of seconds now._

_His spider sense broke through the pain and brought his sight back to the hole on the wall, it seemed that his punch didn't get the job done. From within the darkness of the building, a burning smile shone through the darkness. Shaking with what he could only assume was rage, the winged monster made its way towards Peter, hunched and limping but still very much alive and ready to cause some trouble._

  
_He can feel it now, his consciousness slipping away to the darkness of his corrupted mind. His painting became more sporadic and his eyes narrowed in anger. He could almost feel himself salivating. Fresh flesh ripe for the taking, coming right at him._

_Turning away from the midget, giving his back to him, the person that was once known as Peter Parker began to fade away, giving out one last warning to the red midget, which now sounded like a plea more than anything._

_“RUN”_

_He didn't get an answer. He didn't expect one. Now, the man was gone and the other reign in the transformed boy of the vigilante once known as spiderman. And as the two freaks leapt at each other, prepared to rip each other apart, the hellish world around them became even more violent. Chaos reigned supreme and Peter was now a brand new cog in the machine._

Kaine awoke and felt like shit. The darkness above told him it was still night or the beginnings of morning. His body ached and his eyes stung with unshed tears. His breathing was uneven, as if he had sobbed on his sleep.  
The remains of his dream are nothing more than vague images and a strange feeling of nostalgia. He was getting those lately. That, and a very familiar feeling of aching and emptiness right the core of his being.

He winced as tears spilled from his eyes and ran down to the sides of his face, hitting the mock pillow he made out of webbing. He is reminded that he is dead and in hell, the thought making him want to yell in anger and grief. He deserved it, but it didn't make the situation any less tragic.

_It hurts...it hurts so much._

Kaine shivered as a particularly cold gust of wind rocked his hammock, making him hiss at the temperature shock. A short gasp mixed in with a sob escaped his lips as he curled his body into a ball, trying to gather his body heat towards his exposed areas.

He was so tired. Exhausted does not even come close. A fatigue overlaps his body like a ten ton blanket, sending his mind to another restless sleep with more familiar and painful memories to torment him in his dreams.  
But it didn't matter. Same old same old. It was just another Tuesday in hell.  
Didn't make it any less painful.

“It doesn't matter...it doesn't matter....it doesn't matter…”

His mantra escaped his fangs into quite sobs, making the shivering ball of fur and venom, look more like a frightened child than an actual powerful demon.

When the dawn came, Kaine would have to make a decision. A life changing decision. One that could define the rest of his eternity in hell. A decision he really should think over carefully.

Not now though. Now, Kaine can forget about hell, his punishment and all this silly talk about redemption, entertainment and ridiculous predictions.  
Now is not the time for that.  
Right now, Kaine will mourn the death of Peter Parker, spilling his tears without restrictions, allowing his shattered heart to take a break from all the snark, the insults and the bloodlust.

Now, Kaine mourns the death of himself and cries himself to sleep.  
Tomorrow would be a new day.  
A new opportunity.

  
But he knew better.

“It doesn't matter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand we are done! The ideas are just flowing into me. I feel pumped up now that I know just how many people actually like this idea. Thanks to all you guys! I am really surprised this story did as well as it is doing now! It is all for you!
> 
> I also know that it isn't perfect. There are many kinks to work out; I have to work out the descriptions so they don't become too lengthy and overall I have to work on my style so i don't repeat myself too much. This is also a learning experience for me so please be patient as I try to give you guys the crossover you all deserve! I am learning with each new chapter more and more on how to please you guys with quality fiction, so don't be afraid or shy to share your thoughts and feelings regarding this fanfic. I want to better myself, and I can't do that while being sheltered and protected by my own perceptions and ideals. 
> 
> So give me your best and your worst! I can take it!
> 
> However I must now say that next chapter might take some time to publish, as I start classes this monday and i won't be able to give my all to this story as often as i want to. Nevertheless, I will try to update my process so I don't leave you guys in the dark.  
> If you want to know when the next chapter will come, check out my fanfiction profile, where I try to update the dates of the upcoming chapters for all my stories. So far, I will try to stay on track and update every friday or sunday. It is not a fixed point as i can take longer or shorter times to come up with a new chapter, but it is going to be my guideline now that I am back in class.
> 
> Remember: EVERY FRIDAY OR SUNDAY! So don't overload me with messages asking when i will update. Check the profile or wait till I give out news. That is it.  
> those of you that read my story through AO3 only, then i am sorry but i have no idea how to update you guys through here about upcoming chapters and updates. i guess...just assume that if i haven't updated my story on the designated days, it is probably because i am busy with class, working on other stories or having a writer's block.
> 
> As always, you guys are more than welcomed to give out your critics and opinions on the story. Good or bad, impersonal or biased, insulting or respectful, it does not matter. Give me all your thoughts, I am genuinely curious to know what you all think of this little tragedy of mine.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Give me your thoughts and please enjoy.  
> As always, stay at home, stay healthy, wash your hands  
> And most of all: STAY FROSTY!
> 
> See you all soon!


	3. Deja-vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie feels like the only voice of reason in this hotel.  
> Now, the new help is about to bring out long lost memories she had left buried in her past.  
> But nothing stays behind and buried forever...

Vaggie was not an optimistic person. She saw things for how they were and made decisions based on the reality of the situation. If she sometimes got confused for a pessimist, then it is only because the true nature of an event was inherently bad. Nothing to do with wanting things to turn badly or just seeing the “negative side” . 

Something that Charlie seems to forget from time to time. Not her fault. Vaggie does a pretty good job of enabling her partner almost all of the time. Which can be good in a relationship, but it can be fatal when running a business. 

Not choosing to see things for how they could be and instead looking at them for how they are in the present is one of the traits, she believes, makes her an efficient manager on this Happy Hotel-god she can't believe charlie actually convinced her to keep the name.

But she can't do her job if Charlie kept ignoring her advice.

Though “ignoring” might be putting it a bit far off. More like, “convince her with relatively reasonable and vague arguments that justify the fact that they were now business partners with a genocidal overlord who saw their endeavor as a joke on principle and wanted nothing more than to get sick entertainment off their efforts”.

Vaggie sighed in exhaustion, which was becoming a habit of hers as of late, as she stared at her reflection on the bathroom mirror. The bags under her single eye were becoming more visible. She would need to apply makeup to that. 

Last night had not been a good one, unlike how most nights with Charlie tended to be. Blaming Alastor would be petty, even though she really wanted to, considering he was completely transparent with his intentions. He would be here for as long as he can get satisfaction from them. 

And as much as she hates him for intruding into their lives, she is more frustrated with Charlie at the moment.

Which seemed to surprise the princess when they discussed their situation before going to bed. She listened to her worries but brushed them aside with the typical optimism that made her such a joy to be around. Though now, she ought to have some very good fucking reasons to be angry and frustrated just like her. Associating themselves with that pompous shitlord was just a disaster waiting to happen. Why couldn't Charlie see that?! 

Potential help and resources aside, didn't she realize the danger they are now in just by being in his general vicinity?! 

Or maybe she did, which was the most likely option and she simply decided that the benefits of their “partnership” outweighed the very real risks that also came with them. Risks they couldn't afford to even face at the wake of the colossal failure that was that interview.

“Angel Dust...” Vaggie growled at her reflection, the thought of what that slut did was making her blood boil and her veins tense to the surface. They could have survived the mockery, they could have even pushed through humiliation, but his little show with that Cherri Bomb all but proved to all of demonkind across hell that they didn't know what they were doing here.

The exact opposite of what they wanted to show on live tv!

She was not going to let that pass.

Oh, that selfish prick would get what's coming to him alright...she would make sure shit like that didn't happen again. From now on, it was going to be their way, or the fucking highway for him.

Vaggie huffed, blowing a stray pink dash hair out of her face, as she realized she was just being repetitive. She had thought, and discussed this already with her girlfriend just before bed, and it had hardly changed anything. For better or for worse, Charlie had made her intentions and opinions quite clear when she allowed that  _ hijo de perra _ into their hotel and their lives.

By now, she wasn't sure if she was thinking about Angel or Alastor. They were both selfish pricks, that's for sure. 

She supposed it was only a matter of time, but she would be lying if she said she enjoyed any of this. 

As she splashed her face with more cold water, she came to the conclusion that the tiered expression on her would simply not fade away, which meant she would have to lie to Charlie about why she couldn't sleep last night, which would lead to another argument between the two and that would just ruin their day.

As far as Charlie knew, things were dandy between the two of them, and while that was true in the general sense, Vaggie can't help but feel left out. They were supposed to be a team; just the two of them against the hellworld, working together and making decisions together. 

A real dynamic duo!

She knew that at the end of the day, this was Charlie's plan, her dream. But that didn't mean she just got to do whatever she wanted with no consequence! Whether or not redemption was even possible (she had doubts about that still), this was a serious enterprise and they needed to treat it like it! Which meant they had to be extra careful with everything. 

It also didn't help her case when Charlie was just so understanding and collected with Vaggie, especially when they were arguing. She loved that about her but it almost always left her feeling even more frustrated. 

Not at Charlie.

Never at her.

But Vaggie couldn't deny just how infuriating it was to always look like the bad buy in the end. As if it was HER the one that was being ridiculous and acting irrationally. 

It was maddening and it clearly affected her sleep. It clearly didn't affect Charlie. 24 hours later and she was back to being the lovable and determined ball of energy she fell in love with. 

She envied that. 

How easily it was for her to remain happy and optimistic, even when fighting with your girlfriend. And she hated arguing with her, she really did! If it was up to her, it would just be the two of them, this hotel, and spending almost every afternoon on the bed just messing around or fucking around.

But there was no such thing as a relationship without arguments or fighting. And considering this was hell, Vaggie counted herself lucky they only argued instead. She really didn't want to lose the only one that made life for her here bearable. 

“Dammit…” Vaggie whispered as she felt even more exhausted just thinking about what the day would have in store for her, especially when the hotel wasn't so empty as before.

She didn't want to make a scene, but she couldn't fully trust herself if any of the new freaks here decided to get on her bad side, which was not a hard thing to do if yesterday's events were any indication. She should work on that.

Grunting in barely contained anger, Vaggie clenched her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, already feeling a migraine settling. Just thinking about the new…”help”, was enough to bring her mood down even further. 

From an outside perspective (AKA Charlie), she knew that she was being very unfair and judgy towards others who were here to help their cause, regardless of how selfish their actual motives were.

But what else could she expect?!

This was hell! And he was a sadistic cannibal! a merciless monster!

The worst of the worst! And his little  _ pandilla _ was not giving her any hopes either.

And even if he weren't the pure evil demon that she knew he was, and instead was just another run of the mill sinner, she still wouldn't trust them.

If there was anything that she could take from the shit show that was her mortal life, it was that trust is a thing one musnt give away like it was a spare change. It is something one must earn.

Worthy only to those she seemed fit to receive it, and that list was short.

She wouldn't have gotten this far in hell by being TOO trusting and she certainly wouldn't have lived as long. 

Nevertheless, whether or not her policy in trust has brought her more harm than good, one can not deny it has allowed her to survive the end of hope, the pit of despair that was this particular afterlife. She has even managed to secure herself a little slice of heaven right here on the abyss.

A little slice of paradise called Charlie Magne. _ Charlie was her estrella. Her only guiding light that saved her from the darkness within, and outside of her.  _

Cheesy and dramatic, but that was just how Charlie liked it. And if she was being honest with herself, Vaggie liked how much she liked it. Happiness and content... things she never thought one would ever achieve in hell, and yet Charlie made it so. 

And just like that, the moth demon decided to make it her duty and responsibility to protect and care for her beautiful  _ estrella _ . Not that she needed it. 

She knew that despite her naive demeanor, cheerful personality and aloof attitude, Charlie was hardly a girl that needed actual protection. She was strong, smart and decisive, always going forward and never allowing herself to be dragged down by the past. 

But she wasn't perfect, and her trusting nature often lead to terribly stupid outcomes.

So she would be her guide, her guardian and her counselor. She will be strong when Charlie is weak. She will be angry when she is sad. But most importantly, she will be suspicious and distrusting when Charlie was...too trusting, to give a better term.

Being paranoid and always assuming others were out to harm you was just another typical monday down on this  _ mierdero _ . 

_ “There is always someone that needs you” _

Those kind words came out of nowhere in her mind, halting the little meditation and reflection she was having, and brought her back to her past. A past that, for the most part was more than happy to forget.

_ “I know most of the time it doesn't seem like it, but someone out there needs you. You matter more than you realize... even when you don't think you do” _

She couldn't help it as a small smile stared back at her in the mirror, melancholic as it was.

Cheesy and dramatic indeed.

Those words...HIS words...she will never, ever forget. The words that gave her hope before.

Even if it didn't last, she sure as hell wasn't going to blame him for that.

Charlie might be her guiding light down here, but back then, back up there...it was him.

Probably the only man she ever trusted or even liked.

Vaggie actually snorted at how little that had changed. Another thing about her: she didn't trust men on principle. Her life experiences plenty of evidence on why she shouldn't. 

But HIM… she believes he may be an exception.

That train of thought brought Vaggie to the here and now, and as she took a long look at the tired reflection staring back at her, she decided that it was enough brooding on her part. She had a job to do. 

Clapping her cheeks loudly to give herself a yolt and to snap herself out of the depressive funk she was in, the now determined gleam in her eyes spoke of her resolve. 

That and a pair of red stained cheeks. 

She grabbed the hair bush from the nearest cabinet and began the long and arduous process of setting her long silver mane straight. 

Charlie had told her yesterday that they were in due time for a strategy meeting, where they could exchange ideas and plans, and in this case discuss the future of the hotel. She had decided to start it extra early in the morning so as to not awaken their one and single client, of which they also needed to have a serious talk about. 

With the new addition of the radio demon as a “supportive” business partner, Vaggie couldn't take the chance of leaving those two alone, unsupervised. She needed to be there for Charlie and make sure there was no funny, deal making business on the crimson fucker part. 

Not on her watch.

As far as she knew, there was only one person here that needed her and that was Charlie, so she would put up with Alastor’s schemes and Angel Dust’s general douchery, all for her sake. All in all, what she could do now was her job: taking care of Charlie. 

A full time job, apparently.

Giving herself one last look in the mirror, making sure her hair was perfect and that her clothes were not wrinkled, she nodded at herself decisively before making her way to the elevator and the dining room downstairs. Usually talks of this nature should be done in the conference room at the top floor of the hotel, but Charlie wanted to have breakfast as soon as their meeting was done, and there was no point in making multiple trips through the place.

Seriously, when they first arrived at the hotel they needed to memorize a giant ass map just so they could avoid getting lost in this place. Vaggie sometimes suspected that it was bigger on the inside.

One elevator ride later and she was greeted with the majestic view of the great dinning hall. Almost the entire floor was divided in two sections: the dining hall itself and the kitchen station for the entire hotel, both grand and elegant, even in their abandoned and unused state that the entire building was in. This section just happened to be slightly more clean than the rest due to how often both her and Charlie used it to both eat and cook. 

Though now it seemed even more active than before with their new staff partaking in it. She could see, far in the kitchen, a red and yellow blur moving from station to station at high speeds, cutting vegetables and cracking eggs with masterful technique, all the while cleaning and washing the used utensils. The delicious smell of breakfast hitting her nose made her aware of just how hungry she was.

Nifty sure wasted no time in settling in her new job. Just a day in, and she is already more active and disciplined than both Vaggie and Charlie combined.

_ At least i won't have to worry about cooking and cleaning anytime soon _ ... Vaggie thought with slight relief, as their previous experience with cooking had been less than ideal. Charlie, bless her soul, was not the best when it came to the culinary arts...neither was she for that matter.

Speaking of Charlie, the princess of hell could be seen sitting at the head of the table with a smile threatening to split her face in half and a barely contained glee, if the constant bouncing on the chair was any indication.

In any other situation, Vaggie would have smiled fondly at her sight, but now all she could was scowl at the source of said glee; the figure standing tall right next to Charlie, talking to her in his amused and annoying tone, used to hide his true nature. With that ever creepy and disgusting yellow toothed smile on his mug, Alastor was engaging with charlie in a very animated talk, as always a hand on her shoulder, as if making it clear to Vaggie just how close he was with HER girlfriend. 

Vaggie knew he was just doing it to get on her nerves. And the smug look on his eyes when he noticed her presence only made her scowl deepen.

Charlie, ever oblivious, only now took note of her and smiled excitedly, eager to get started on their discussion.

“VAGGIE! You are finally awake! Did you sleep well? I would have woken you up as soon as i did, but you looked exhausted.”

“Yes, hon. I slept fine” she lied. Don't make a scene. Don't make a scene.

“That's great! I know you might be hungry but the faster we get our talks done, the faster we can all get breakfast and start getting things done today”

“It's fine Charlie. This plan of action has been a long time coming anyway”

Charlie nodded at her while also trying to “put her game face on”, which was more adorable than serious in her opinion.

Eager to get started, Charlie patted the chair to her left, indicating vaggie to sit down. She chuckled at her eagerness, while taking her seat next to her.

Simultaneously, Alastor took his seat to the left of charlie, tapping his clawed fingers on the table, also eager to get things done.

_ More like eager to twist Charlie's ideas and push your own agenda.  _

“Alright! First of all, good morning to you all and thank you for waking up so early to come here! I would like to call this emergency meeting session for the future of the Happy Hotel to order! How about we begin with a simple role call? Vaggie?”

“Uh, hun? We are all right here. You can see us clear as day, I don't think this is necessary…”

“Vaggie??” Charlie repeated, ignoring her words entirely as she looked around the hall, mock confusion on her face, as if she wasn't standing exactly next to her or could hear her.

The amused glint in her eyes and the trembling black lips told Vaggie all she needed to know. 

_ Cheeky girl,  _ Vaggie thought with an amused smirk, as she shook her head while haphazardly rising her hand to attention. “Here” she said, her mood already a bit better than before.

“Great!” Charlie beamed at her, happy that vaggie played along on her whim. “Alastor?”

“Present and accounted for my dear!” 

“Awesome! Niffty?”

A red and yellow blur that came and went, coupled with a buzzing and pitched ‘here!’ was all the answer they got. That and the steaming cup of coffee in front of her that was definitely not there before. 

“She does that” was what Alastor responded with, taking a sip from his own cup as if nothing was wrong.

“I...see” charlie said a bit startled, but didn't question it, taking her own sip of the coffee, welcoming the jolt of energy it gave her with Vaggie following suit.

“And finally, Husk?” Charlie called but the only answer that she got was a raspy groan of discomfort from a bundle of black fur at the far opposite end of the table. There he was, the cat demon practically sprawled all over the table, one hand massaging his forehead while the other was nursing his own cup with an empty flask near him. Without looking at any of them, he flashed them the middle finger and then sank his head between his arms, looking like a sad mess that made Alastor laugh and Vaggie growl.

“Good enough! Alright, that is everyone. Now we can finally begin with our emergency meeting. First order of business...we need to figure out a first order of business!”

Charlie’s voice broke a little at that last part. A testament to her own insecurity regarding the future of her dream. They all needed to put their part if they wanted to push this project forward.

“Well, i actually think our next step is pretty obvious: we need to do damage control- Vaggie said as seriously as she could while crossing her arms- We need to be honest, yesterday was a disaster on almost every level. The interview, angel dust fucking around and that big fight at the end, it could have ruined us! I still think it might be over. We need put all our efforts into salvaging what little reputation and respect we may have left and to change others perspectives regarding the hotel”

Charlie nodded at her, realizing that if they wanted to get anywhere with the Happy hotel, they would need to repair what they could. They had a hard time trying to get others invested in the hotel before, now it may really be impossible to be taken seriously if they left things as they are.

“I agree completely with your partner here, darling!” Alastor interjected, drawing a curious look from Charlie and a surprised one from Vaggie. “We can not possibly move forward on gaining any more wayward souls for your hotel if we don't make it look that this joint is a halfway respectable enterprise! You have the moxie my dear, everyone in hell has seen to that, but that will only take you so far”

The radio demon’s raw and blunt assessment of their situation made Charlie bit her lower lip in anxious thought. It all sounded easy enough to accomplish but…

“Well…” the princess began while looking between her two confidants, “I hear you both and i agree with all of that. It's just…

How do we do any of that”

At that question, Vaggie couldn't help but avert her eyes from the pleading and questioning look her partner gave them both. They had struggled so much to get this hotel up and running and on one day it all came tumbling down.

She really didn't know how to answer that.

Lucky for Charlie, Alastor laughed his way into answering her.

“Oh my charming princess, don't you worry your pretty little face about a thing! My reach is vast and my influence even more. Favors, deals, any kind of contract I have up my sleeve! I will use all of these to ensure the shenanigans from yesterday don't affect the future of this hotel!

You can count on me dear! By the end of the month, you will look around and ask what the fuss was all about.”

Confidence and arrogance was dripping from his mouth at those words, and as much as she would have loved to call him out on his bullshit, Vaggie knew that his words had more than enough merit to be considered nothing but facts. She had seen first hand the kind of things this monster could do, so erasing bad propaganda and manipulating the media should be a cakewalk for him. 

Still… that didn't answer the question. Not completely anyway.

And fortunately, she was not alone on that.

“That's great Alastor, i am really glad to hear that!... but could you be a little more specific? I need to know exactly what kind of methods we are dealing with here.” Charlie inquired, hopeful but not completely sold on the deer demons sales pitch.

_ As she should, all the time _ , Vaggie thought with pride for her girl, glad to see that she was not taking any of his shit. You don't take shit from other demons. Wise words indeed. 

Alastor, for his part, remained as composed as always, if anything he was eager to continue talking. As if there was some point he wanted to reach in the conversation. 

“It is quite simple, dear. There are a multitude of demons from everywhere in the power pyramid that either owe me a favor, have made a deal with me or are otherwise easy to influence. All i have to do is...push them in the most appropriate direction that would benefit us and the hotel the most. I am nothing if not persuasive!”.

…

“And that direction...would be...what?” Charlie said, motioning with her hands for Alastor to continue elaborating.

“I haven't the foggiest idea!” Alastor laughed as both vaggie and Charlie almost fell out of their chairs in dumbfounded shock. So much for his confident tone.

Charlie wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, so she said nothing as she hoped he elaborated on that.

Vaggie was not that patient.

“Then what fuking good are you!?, you really are just all talk! Well, we don't need fucking half assed ideas now!” Vaggie brought down her fist on the table, shaking both it, and Husk out of his static state with a startled yelp. He looked around in a haze, only to fall back on his chair with an uninterested groan, mixed in with what sounded like a hiss.

It was way too early and he was way too hungover for their shit.

Charlie brought her own hands to Vaggie’s shoulders in an attempt to both soothe her and contain her should the situation escalate.

For his part, Alastor only laughed harder, which did little for Vaggie’s temper. His eyes narrowed at the moth demon as he tsked repeatedly, waving his index finger in a negatory fashion, as if reprimanding unruly children. 

“You should really learn to be more composed dear, and also smile more! You would be way more charming with a smile, instead of that scowl you appear to love so much”

Vaggie knew an insult when she heard one, and just when she was about to retaliate, Charlie stepped in between the two, a shaky smile on her face, trying to deal with Alastor’s teasing and defusing the situation before it escalated.

“Could you be a little more clear on what you meant, please?”

“Well Charlie, how do you expect me to endorse a message that is not fully developed?”

“I...what?” Charlie's stunned silence made Vaggie aware of how caught off guard her partner was by the question. Her yellow eyes were wide and her mouth a thin line. The expression “a deer caught in the headlights” couldn't have been more appropriate. 

“Your method of course! I am talking about the little make belief method you have constructed to redeem the scum that walk this world. Your talk on the picture show couldn't have been all of it, couldn't it? If I am to start spreading the word that will fix your degrading image then I need to be clear on the message; that means no unknowns or holes in the matter! I will focus on the how of it all, and more importantly if it's going to work at all!”

Both Vaggie and Charlie winced at that last part, though Alastor ignored it as he continued his explanation.

“I of course can simply promote the hotel in a more superficial manner, and that is guaranteed to at least make some heads turn, but if you truly desire to get actual clients, supporters and a substantial staff, then I need all the juicy details of your process. We can't go around lying to every potential guest about what they are getting into or if any effort they make is just going to amount to nothing! 

I mean...we could just do that, this is hell after all, but i have a feeling you would disagree with that particular direction.”

There was a brief pause after those words, in which both girls exchanged a few worried looks. They really didn't have anything. What they did have was a bunch of theories, mock plans and botched up psychology methods; anything they could get their hands on when they started their enterprise. With this being hell, the potential sources for actual therapeutic methods on redemption were next to nonexistent, so they had to learn from whatever they could get their hands on.

“Actually, that is something we will need to reimagine as of today. We need...we need to come up with a more efficient method” Charlie confessed, looking sheepish and embarrassed at admitting that they pretty much needed to start from scratch. All the weeks of working with Angel, the discussions, the all nighters spent coming up with activities and sessions, wasted in a single day of fuck ups.

Vaggie hugged her tightly in an effort to dissipate the sadness. It was not very effective.

“Hon, don't sell yourself short. You studied, you practiced, and you planned for everything you could have thought of. This is Angel Dust’s fault! He is a selfish douche that does not care for others, or himself for that matter!”

“I can't believe that, Vaggie. Regardless of his reasons, he chose to come to the hotel. He chose to go along with the program. Sure, he was...very vocal about it at first, and what he did yesterday was really uncool, but he followed through with most of what we asked him to do! I want to believe that a part of him, no matter how small, wants to seek redemption… maybe even true happiness!

Besides, at the end of the day, it was our fault that he did what he did.”

“WHAT!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!” Vaggie yelled outraged. How could any of this be their fault?! They did what they were supposed to do. They couldnt babysit Angel all the time as if he were a little baby!

“Vaggie, we just admitted that our methods for redemption are flawed. He did what we asked of him and he still relapsed. It may have been his decision in the end, but if our program had been better developed and constructed, none of that disaster would have happened. There are no bad students, only bad teachers. That's the truth!” Charlie defended puffing out her chest but not quite raising her voice to Vaggie’s level.

“Charlie, we can't take the blame for this! Even the most perfectly constructed rehabilitation program in the world would be completely useless if the patient simply refuses to cooperate. Angel did...decently those first few weeks, but now all of that work is undone! How can we be sure he will even stick around for any new kind of new treatment?”

“Well...he hasn't left yet. That counts for something, right?”

“It has only been a day. We can no longer allow him to do what he wants or for him to leech off of us! We cannot afford to be any more lenient with him Charlie, do you understand?”

There was a powerful, and almost haunting implication in those words. Coupled with the almost pleading look Vaggie gave her and Charlie got the gist of her words. If something like yesterday happened again, if angel dust relapsed back to those violent and self harming tendencies that was so characteristic to demons all over hell, then no amount of overlord influence or voodoo power or royal position was going to save their hotel from ruin. No one would take it, or them, seriously.

The future of the Happy Hotel was hanging by a thread. 

That could NOT happen. They will not let it.

“I...yeah, i hear you. If Angel wants to stay at the hotel from now on, then he is going to follow our rules. If not...then he won't be welcomed here anymore” charlie said that last part with a slight tremble in her tone, as if the mere idea of losing the only patient they had was too much of a depressing thought for her to bear. 

By contrast, Vaggie was almost beaming. 

“That is a great call hon!” Vaggie said happily, glad to see Charlie willing to be more forceful when need be. 

“Still...assuming he wants to stay and assuming he will follow through our rules, how can we make sure he won't simply relapse again. We both will be very busy with brainstorming ideas and methods for the new program; we simply don't have the time to keep Angel busy or to keep an eye on him.

And not for nothing but I don't think I trust Alastor or his friends enough to leave Angel with them, no offense Alastor!”

“None taken dear! That is a wise decision!” 

“Can't we just keep him locked here in the hotel, kind of like house arrest or something?”

“This place is not a prison Vaggie! We are not wardens and he is not a prisoner. He came here out of his own volition and he can leave whenever he wants, granted he follows our rules. We don't force anyone to do anything in this hotel, that defeats the entire purpose of redemption!”

That was ture. Redemption could not be coerced, that much they knew for sure. They could take turns watching him or keeping him occupied, but that would just cut short their own time that should be spent working on repairing their reputation.

Not to mention it would seem as if they had no interest in him, which would make it all the easier for him to either relapse or just outright quit the program. Neither outcome was desirable.

Vaggie bit her lower lip, an action Charlie mimicked (there was a lot of that going around), both in deep thought trying to find a solution to this problem.

“I believe i can help with that too!” Alastor all but yelled at them while sneaking himself between the two girls and pulling them close to him with his long arms. Almost like an act of teleportation, the sudden action made both girls yelp in surprise. One sounding more uncomfortable than the other.

“Jesus christ! Can't you go without being a meddling creeper for a minute? Dammit!” Vaggie yelled as she pushed herself away from the radio demon’s invasion of privacy. She couldn't stand close to him without feeling disgusted and uneasy.

Charlie also peeled herself from Alastors grip, but not quite scandalized like Vaggie was. Rather, she was looking up to her new business partner in confusion as his remark. 

“Alastor, I already said I couldn't fully trust you for watching Angel. While i appreciate the gesture, I don't see how you can change my mind about that any time soon..”

Not missing a beat, Alastor stood up straighter than before, standing tall above the two demons.

“Would it help if i said that this help had nothing to do with me?”

“It would, but you can see why i would have trouble believing that”

“Indeed i can, which is why this demon will speak for himself so that HE can convince you!”

“Wait, HE?!” Charlie asked as her eyes sparkled at the prospect of a volunteer to their cause. 

“Yessiree my dear! I just so happened to encounter this spectacular fellow when I first saw your interview. He was positively enthralled with you, my dear. I could see it in his eyes that he was already debating with himself whether to come here or not, and all i did was give him a little incentive!”

Charlie's eyes began to beam even brighter, if that was even possible. But Vaggie was not amused.

“So a total rando on the street looks mildly entertained by our disaster and you just decide that he is the best one suited to keep an eye on Angel? You seriously expect me to believe that? Are you buying any of this?” Vaggie asked while directly facing her partner, annoyed that they where even listening to him.

“Oh Vaggie, he is not a total rando, as you put it” Alastor shook his head condescendingly, while looking at a pocketwatch he had in his coat pocket “While we don't know each other in a more personal manner, as i do with Niffty and Husker here, i do know him by reputation! He is quite infamous here in hell; very efficient at what he does. I would very much like it for him to explain himself to you in person so that you can be the judge, but i will say this much: you would be very lucky to have him on your payroll. He is simply one  _ Amazing opportunity _ just waiting to happen!”

_ For Alastor to speak so highly of someone...this person is either real trouble or just as sick and as malicious as he is,  _ Vaggie thought, not giving in to the radio host's promises.

“This person- charlie asked in curious excitement- just who is he? When will he come here?” it seemed that she was caught in the excitement that came with the prospect of more supporters.

“Well, i am quite confident that our new caretaker will arrive at exactly-

DING-DONG

The loud ringing sound of the bell broke through any words that threatened to spill out of his mouth, while also jolting him in surprise.Husk himself was brought back to reality, a small line of saliva spilling from his half open cat-mouth. Charlie's eyes were wide, just like Vaggie. The difference being that one had a wide smile while the other just looked shocked and stunned. 

That was the doorbell.

Someone was ringing the front door bell.

It was not a hallucination; everyone had heard it.

That could only mean two things now.

A new resident…

Or the one Alastor was just talking about: a brand new coworker on the path to redeeming demons from hell.

Either way, it was a win win for Charlie, who did little to hide her excitement by giving out a tiny squeal while saying “No. way.”

Wasting no time, Charlie bolted to the elevator, a ever worried Vaggie in her tail asking for her to slow down. For his part, Alastor was still rooted in his spot, wide red eyes and an even wider smile adorning his face. For those who knew him for real would see that this was as shocked as the radio demon was allowed to be. 

Niffty knew Alastor quite well by now.

“Mr Alastor? What's wrong?” she asked while placing a breakfast plate right in front of him. The classic bacon and eggs with a good cup of joe. The best way to start a brand new day.

“It is nothing my dear. It is just...it is not often one is proven wrong” he answered while taking his seat and preparing to eat.

Husk heard those words, which immediately woke him up better than any coffee could ever dream off, mainly because said coffee was now being spitted right out of his mouth like a sprinkler, surprise etched on his face.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I hear that right? Did i just hear the words “proven” and “wrong” come out of your mouth in the same sentence? Are you ok? Or is it the hangover talking?” the cat demon asked, genuinely confused while rubbing his eyes aggressively as if to force his eyes to shake away any illusions he might be under right now.

Nothing changed, which made it all the more surreal.

“Now, now my dear Husker! You know I am far from a perfect being. I can make mistakes! This just so happens to be one of the very few ones”

“What were you mistaken about?” the tiny cyclops girl asked while placing an omelette plate right in front of Husk, who promptly ignored her while glaring at his boss.

At this, Alastor felt more relaxed, as the shrugging of his shoulders made apparent.

“Nothing too mayor dear, just a slight miscalculation is all” he answered while closing his eyes in content pleasure while savoring the great cooking of his little darling cyclops.

She knew how to cook that demon's flesh just at the right point, he loved it!

“It is just that i predicted that he would come much later than now! He must be really eager, that angel slayer, to meet our darling little princess!”

He could barely contain his more...dark laughter. This was just getting better and better. Better than he could have hoped!

_ Things are truly going to be very entertaining from here on out! _

* * *

  
  


The moment the pair stepped out of the elevator, the blonde one wasted no time in speed walking her way to the front door, where she could see a silhouette waiting patiently on the other side.

It was true! Someone was truly captivated by her massage! Things were turning around for the better, she just knew it!

Vaggie had other thoughts on the matter. 

“Charlie, please hang on a moment! Don't tell me you are seriously considering this!” she asked, trying to keep up the hurried pace of her girlfriend. Those long legs of hers were more than just for show.

“Come on vaggie, new helpers? Maybe even a potential new guest for the hotel? How can you not be excited? Either of those two things is too good to be true!”

Just a couple of meters now. 

Vaggie could not allow any random demon to set foot in their hotel. Where was the investigation? Where was the background check? Just because someone vouched for him, it does not mean they are immediately hired. He could be a real monster for all they knew!

“Maybe because this is coming from mr-i-have-never-heard-of-oral-hygiene-before, so it is bound to blow up in our faces!”

“It hasn't happened yet, has it?”

Vaggie sighed, feeling another migraine coming on.

“Again, honey, it has only been a single day! I would be more comfortable if we waited a bit to see how it all plays out before it all comes tumbling down!”

All of this was happening too fast for her comfort. Just a day in and so much has changed already. She didn't like it.

Just inches away now. Any moment now, and Charlie will open the door.

“We may not have that long. The more we wait, the more we risk the reputation on the hotel becoming more and more damaged, until it becomes completely unrepairable!”

She paused right in front of the door, her hand inches away from the knob. Vaggie hasn't responded to that...she kind of expected her to.

She turned her head to see the worried and frustrated look on Vaggie’s face. It pained her to see her like this, insecure, doubtful. She was her rock. The one she depended on the most. Charlie was supposed to be the insecure and impulsive one, not her.

She needed to fix that before anything else happened.

“I know you don't like any of this, and i am glad that you don't. Someone has to be the voice of reason when i am flying high in the clouds of my own dreams, not seeing the big picture. I am glad that person is you Vaggie, I really am, you bring out the best in me...but be honest with yourself now…

Do you seriously think we are in any position to reject all the help we can get? Just yesterday everything seemed doomed. Now we have an actual cleaning lady that cooks for us, a receptionist and an actual benefactor; one of the most powerful demons of hell! And now we may even have a caretaker for our guest when we are busy coming up with ideas! This is turning up better that we could have hoped… i am actually scared this is all a dream and that the hotel is truly over…”

Her voice trembled but she refused to cry. The time for tears was long gone. Now was the time of action and choices.

But vaggie noticed, and the worried look on her face didn't help much.

“Charlie…”

No. Not now. They were not going to cause a scene right in front of a potential partner. Taking in a shaky breath, Charlie called in all the resolve she could within herself as she spoke.

“Whatever trouble comes our way from these decisions...we will deal with them as they come, the same way we have done so far...together. We are a team, aren't we? You and me, together against hell, right?”

Vaggie felt slightly insulted that she would even question it.

“Of course Charlie! That is never going to change!” She wanted to say more, to affirm her resolve and devotion, but Charlie’s black pillowy lips silenced any other doubts that she might have planned to say.

Immediately, Vaggie’s worries melted away with that kiss. God, she was so whipped and conditioned by this princess.

She loved it. And she loved her.

Before she could even begin to reciprocate and give herself to the embrace, the kiss ended. Pulling away slowly, Charlie’s half lidded eyes and happy smile did things to her body that she was not comfortable sharing with the narrator.

“We will be ok Vaggie. You believe me, right?” that husky tone of hers might as well have been a whisper. Vaggie’s legs felt like jelly.

“You know i do…” god, she didn't mean to sound so weak.

“Then how about we open this door, and deal with whatever it is on the other side, huh’”

…

“That sounds like a plan to me” Vaggie said, happy to see her partner happy.

One quick peck on the cheek later and Charlie was back on business. Giving a small twirl, she faced the front door with trepidation. Inhaling and exhaling nervously, Charlie placed her hand on the knob and opened the door, a silver spear on the ready behind her back, courtesy of Vaggie.

What was on the other side surprised them both, especially Vaggie.

They were expecting something extravagant, monstrous or downright eldritch (Charlie really hoped it had not been that one). They didn't expect someone so...normal looking. Tall and lean, but surprisingly fit, dressed in casual jeans and red hoodie, the demon in front of them couldn't have been older than Vaggie herself. Not that age matters much here when sinners didn't age at all since coming to hell.

A spider demon, though one would find it hard to believe he was anything like Angel Dust. tall, but not quite tall, no extra arms and a more muscled up complexion that reminded Vaggie more of an olympic athlete and less of a thin stripper. In fact, everything about him seems remarkably...human, for lack of a better term. Even his fur filled face, with a total of eight black eyes, pincers and fangs lacked the deformations and alterations so common to hell inhabitants. He was the most human looking demon she had ever seen so far, and she had seen pictures of both helsa and that leech Sevasthian.

And despite her clear preferences, she could not deny that he was quite the looker. Not overly handsome, but someone you would find hard press to overlook.

But in hell, someone like him would definitely be overlooked. He was too normal. Perfect for blending in and going unnoticed. Which conflicted with the image they had been given by alastor. 

This was going to be their new caretaker? Vaggie could totally mop the floor with this guy! Then again, Alastor looked like a twig and she was fairly certain he could make her explode with nothing but a thought. 

Appearances where nothing in hell. Illusions, nothing more. 

Power and influence, that was what mattered.

So deep in her thoughts, Vaggie failed to realize that both Charlie and the man were already talking. Or rather Charlie was doing all the talking, while the spider demon was just standing there, answering the princess questions with one word answers or with nods from his head. He was nervous, somewhat on edge but not hostile.

He was staring at Charlie an awful lot though. A look Vaggie had only seen in the mirror. It was the same look she would give Charlie from time to time.

In any other situation, Vaggie would have found that extremely suspicious and worrying. But now she had other worries to attend to.

His voice...it was giving her the weirdest sense of Deja vu. She HAD heard that voice before.

But like an itch you could just not reach, for the life of her she could not remember.

It was so familiar though...like an image from an old dream or the voice of an old friend.

She had heard it before, she knew it. And as his black eyes finally met her single one, a strange feeling overcame her. A feeling she would only recognize later that night when she stared at the ceiling in deep thought:

Nostalgia.

* * *

  
  


_ She felt disgusted and ashamed for the tears that spilled from her eyes, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the rags she was in with tremendous force. Her right eye burned badly. it hurts. She knew it was beyond helping now. Totally sliced. Blood instead of tears dripped from the whole that used to be her eye. _

_ She wondered if it would be the blood loss that killed her. _

_ Tears and blood dripping slowly from her face and body till gravity took hold and they dropped to the abyss below her, the bright lights of cars and urban noise doing little to distract her from her own misery. _

_ Beyond, on the horizon was the empire state building. Tall and majestic, a reminder that she was very far from home. Taken, used, abandoned in the city that never slept. She had never felt so alone. _

_ A sob, instead of a growl, broke through her clenched teeth, making her feel even more miserable. Her family must be worried sick, and she was here on the other side of the country. Were they ok? Did those hijos de puta harmed them in any way as they grabbed her?  _

_ Esos cerdos. Malditos traficantes.  _

_ Men. They were like cancer and those who took her were the worst of the worst. _

_ She looked at the streets below, feeling vertigo overtake her and her legs shake at the thousand of meters between her and the pavement. She was really high up...she wondered if she would suffer at all.  _

_ One leap and done. _

_ She probably would lose consciousness before even halfway thor the fall so she wouldn't feel a thing. That was a highlight. _

_ Leaving her poor mother and sisters behind...that was not a highlight. but how would she reach them? _

_ She had no money, no id. She knew no one that would help her and she refused any charity. She was not a lost cause or a PR stunt. _

_ She didn't need any pity. _

_ But she was alone now, and though she would deny it, in her mind she was praying. _

_ Praying for her family, for those bastardos to pay with their blood. _

_ Praying for someone, anyone, to save her from herself. _

_ But no one came. No one would ever come. Heroes didn't exist. _

_ As she looked down, she wondered if maybe this was the right call. She couldn't take anything anymore: the stress, the abuse. The mere memory of those monsters' hands on her body, of their disgusting naked bodies against her own… it made bile rise up to her mouth.  _

_ Hot and burning, she clutched her mouth shut with her hand as more tears spilled from her clenched eyes. _

_ This was it. _

_ She couldn't live like this anymore. _

_ She gave up. _

_ One step and done. _

_ She sighed, which now sounded even more like a broken sob. Steeling herself,but never ceasing the shakes of her body, Vagatha Gonzalez took one step forward.  _

_ “Please! Don't do it!” _

_ The voice came out of nowhere, loud and masculine, scaring the ever living shit out of Vagatha. With a yelp of fear and a loss of balance following right after, she fell right on her ass on the roof of the building and away from the ledge. _

_ Faster than she could process, a red and blue blur took the space she had occupied on the ledge, with far more grace and agility than she had ever seen anyone perform before.  _

_ It took her awhile to calm herself and her beating heart, but once she had somewhat collected herself ,she was treated with a sight she thought she would experience in a million years: _

_ Right there on the edge, crouched and hunched was a man. A young man, maybe just two years her senior if his muscular build and stature was any indication, decked from top to bottom in red and blue spandex. Black patterns decorated the red sections of his head, chest, arms and feet.  _

_ Webbing, she thought with realization and growing awe. _

_ White and wide lenses replaced eyes on the webbed face, which they somehow displayed worry and concern. Concern for her. _

_ Not that she noticed as she was far more busy being shocked at something else. Her wide eye would not leave his chest.  _

_ Right on the black spider at the center of his pecs. _

_ “Please” he repeated, calmer and softer now. It did things to her heart. _

_ She could breathe a little easier now. _

_ “Let's talk”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand scene! Whew! That took a lot more out of me than I had thought. Didn't even expect that I would publish a new update till the end of the month. I am glad I got to finish this. I also hope I wrote Charlie and Vaggie well. Seeing as we only have the pilot for reference, I think I did a good job portraying their personalities while altering them a little to fit the world. What do you guys think?
> 
> That scene at the end… i will expand on it for the future so think of this as a small teaser for what is to come. Vaggie is maybe my favorite girl in the whole show, so it stands to reason she will be the first girl caught in our spiders web ;)
> 
> Not even man hating lesbians are immune to the Parker charm! But don't worry, we wont reach the romance section of this story until we get to the real good stuff. I don't want to rush this. I want this to be special, unlike the general harem trope that is very popular in fiction. This will be a harem story, but i don't want it to be the main drive of the plot. I want this to be a good, well constructed story, first and foremost. And that takes time. 
> 
> But don't you worry, Peter Parker is nothing if not a chick magnet. Even when he does not want it.
> 
> I have been busy with work and life at home, so don't be shocked or alarmed if you guys don't see updates coming on a regular pace. Inspiration is important, and I can't focus on that when I have a ton of work to do for college, plus my personal life. I will try to be consistent, but don't ask for the impossible of? I have other stories I have to work on. I haven't forgotten about “Of Stars and Spiders”. I am currently working on the latest chapter. It just won't be a priority now. I am on a roll with this story!
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! A little change in perspective so that you can all see how each character thinks and acts. This was though, not gonna lie. I hope i can pull it off better in the future.
> 
> As always, stay safe, stay healthy, wash yo hands, and as always:
> 
> Stay frosty!


	4. Year One: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us dile the clock ten years back...back when our favorite spider hero first reached hell.The first five years... When he first met and saved a particular imp from an unfortunate death...
> 
> Let us go back where it all began...

**A/N: Well, ladies and gentleman, here it is! The Helluva Boss aspect of this fanfic is finally coming into place (though i have been dropping hints in previous chapters of the relationship between Kaine and the Immediate Murder Professionals). I originally planned for this part of the story to be incorporated into the main storyline as i went along, but then i realized that a dozen fragmented flashbacks might get in the way of the flow for the fic. Also, flashbacks in general should not be as numerous if i can avoid it. There will still be there, just not when it comes to Kaine’s first years in hell, so these chapters are the replacements of those original flashbacks.**

**Introducing Year one (of five): part 1, these intermediary chapters will be published every 3 normal chapters, and they will detail the time of Peter’s arrival in hell, specifically IMP city, and his relationship with all the helluva boss cast. They will explain how Peter changed in hell and why he decided to leave Imp city in the first place.**

**Remember, Peter has been in hell for a total of 10 years. The first half of which he spent on imp city. The other half...well, that is spoilers but i will say that is where the plot REALLY starts! So look up for that!**

**Anyway, as always, i don't own anything. Not even the cover image, that is not mine either. Credit to the artist whose name i can't remember right now. With that out of the way, let's get right into it:**

* * *

  
  


Divine retribution was falling from the red-tinted skies with a vengeance, painting the streets of IMP city a sickening crimson from the blood of slain imps and sinners. Anyone caught outside was tasting the bite of exterminator steel, all impaled or sliced like a cut of pork meat.

Chaos was rampant and the screams of the damned made for a very morbid sight. Not something uncommon in hell, but it never got easy. It was always messy and even more violent than expected. 

Fear gripped at all their hearts as they ran in terror, hoping that luck would be on their side. 

No sinner wanted to die a second death, not knowing if anything came after their eternal damnation, and hellborne demons really didn't want to test their luck and find out if they had any sort of afterlife to expect after this. A primal fear of the unknown, a classic of the human condition, motivated all these demons to try their mightiest to escape the persecution of the holy crusaders.

Now, the annual cullings of heaven were expected at the end of each year, but no one could truly predict when EXACTLY in those last days would the exterminators strike and for how long. There had been patterns and repetitions, but it was never a certainty. And right after it was over, the big clock restarted to mark the beginning of a new year in hell. It was always a surprise, a gamble, but it was always bloody. 

Kind of like a weather forecast, except with more blood, dismemberment and violence.

Kind of like right now. The usual sirens for the exterminators never went off. A warning signal to everyone's hell-phones was all they got as the attack began. Panic and chaos soon followed.

Those close to the shelters got lucky. 

Those already indoors were at a risk, but still with a fair chance to survive and see a brand new year.

Those caught outside were screwed. Literally and metaphorically. 

Just like how Moxxie was right now. Completely and utterly screwed. 

It was just another tuesday for him. Started just like any other day. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual migraine inducing shenanigans of his boss, the bitchiness of Loona and the cheer of his beloved wife.

Nothing strange or unnerving for a typical imp like him in hell.

One order later and he is out of the office to deliver some package to his highness, lord Stolas, the ruler of their city. Usually Moxxie would question how someone like his boss would manage to form such a connection with an overlord of hell, but in all of his years working with Blitz(o), he has learned to accept that his boss was not only unpredictable but also surprisingly resourceful. 

One of the reasons why he puts up with him.

So, an easy go and deliver, nothing too difficult or complex. In and out, just like that and Moxxie was not as harmless as others tended to believe so he was sure he could have handled himself if another demon got snappy with him.

But exterminators are another monster entirely. 

So you can imagine the fear that swelled in his heart when he saw the silver light of heaven brighten and not too soon, winged soldiers rained from above and into the streets like rain.

A downpour of death and destruction, a hunt for the damned, and he was prime game.

He did the only thing he could do: he ran. Near a shelter or home, it didn't matter. He had to run and so he did.

He got lucky for a while, all around him demons fell to the blade left and right. He didn't question it, he didn't stop, he just kept on running. His lungs burned and his body ached but he didn't stop. He ran and ran, his dear Millie in his mind's eye to motivate him.

_ Don't die. Don't get picked. You can't. There is someone waiting for you at home.  _

But no one could run forever and his luck ended with a dead end and an exterminator hot on his tail.

Which leaves us to right now, the trembling image of a terrified imp, sliding against a tall brick wall separating him from the prospect of life and the ticking sounds of the clock signaling his death. The exterminator would find him and he would die, simple as that.

Tears swelled in his eyes as a sob escaped his mouth. He was going to die a horrible death but the most heart wrenching thought in his mind was how he would never see Millie again. Hear her melodious voice or feel the heat from her skin against his. 

His head tilted towards the dirty floor as more tears spilled from his eyes and dripped into it. 

One last thing to do, but he didn't think he would have the strength to do it. But it was now...or never, and he couldt allow himself to go without first saying goodbye. 

He reached to his pocket and a trembling hand brought out his hell phone. One last phone call and maybe he could die with the voice of his beloved as a parting gift. His fingers did not cooperate as he sniffed and hiccuped his way into dialing the number he knew by heart.

Placing the phone to his ear the ringing lasted all but a few seconds before the call connected. The shrill of panic that came out of his wife told him that at least she was safe for now. It relieved him, if only slightly. She was ok, and for now that was enough. But he had to finish what he started.

“HONEY!? Thank satan you are alright! I-I thought you…when i saw the notification on Loona’s phone I...! Are you ok?! Where are you?! We are looking everywhere for you! Just tell us where you are so we can find you! Don't you worry love, just say the word and we will be there! we will get through this, just you-

“Millie”

One word and she was mute. She knew that tone. He had only spoken her name in that tone a total of three times in their time together. She was scared before but now she was downright hysterical.

“Millie i...i think i won't be home for dinner tonight”

He could hear a gasp from the phone and he knew right there and then that this would be the hardest thing he has ever done.

This was the end.

Clenching his chest in pain, more sobs escaped his lips. Do it Moxxie. Have some spine you miserable bastard and do it!

If only he were as brave as the voice in his head told him to be…

“Millie, you...have made me, without a doubt, the happiest imp...the happiest demon in all of hell”

“...stop..”

“Each day with you has been such a blessing. I sometimes find it hard to believe you would end up loving someone as pathetic as me. I pinch myself each morning when you are not looking just so that I can know that it is not some kind of feverish dream...heh, pretty sad right?”

“Stop it Moxxie”

Her pleading… the sheer desperation in her tone broke him. 

“You stop playing around and tell me where you are!…we are all here for you sweetie, we will save you!”

His trembling lips struggled to come up with the words to say to her as he heard voices on the other side, just near Millie. Loona and Blitz(o), no doubt. There was some shouting and screaming on her end but he couldn't focus on that.

He wouldt focus on Blitz(o) or Loona today… not on his last day alive.

“This is so hard Millie.... I don't know if i can bear telling you this but we need to face facts..”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP MOXXIE! D-DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT THOUGHT! JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND I WILL FIND YOU!”

Dear satan, even when she is furious she manages to sound like perfection personified. He was such a lucky man to have loved someone like her…

Just as he was about to respond, a chill penetrated his being. His weeping eyes widened and his trembling ceased. He knew this presence. Looking up from the floor for the first time since the phone call started, he was greeted with the smiling, red tinted face of an exterminator...his exterminator.

Blood was dripping from it's spear with bits of bone, flesh and debris coating its wings and torso. It had been busy on its way to him. Thin but powerful, the winged figure didn't make a sound as it hovered ever so closely to him. It was being slow on purpose. It wanted to drag this out. 

Whether to actually give him the time for closure or just to amuse itself with his suffering, Moxxie didn't know, or care for that matter. 

He had minutes now, at best.

Better not waste them.

“Millie...we both know how this all ends.W-We have seen it happen a thousand times over and we always hoped out time never came…”

“I won't listen to this Moxxie! Loona track his phone right fucking now!”

“We always hoped, my love...we should have known better than to expect such a thing in hell.”

“I am not hearing this Moxxie, I won't! We will pull through! I know it!”

The exterminator was closer now. Three meters.

“There is so much I wanted to tell you before...so much left unsaid. Now i will never get the chance to tell you how much i love you everyday.”

“Yes you will! Don't you give up on us!”

Two meters.

“I guess there is only one thing left to say…”

“NO! I WON'T HEAR YOU DIE MOXXIE! I WON'T!”

His sobbing got louder and harder. He was scared. Scratch that, he was horrified, terrified and everything else that ended in “ied”. But he breathed in deep, and exhaled.

One meter.

Game over! 

you lose Moxxie.

“Goodbye…”

“MOXXIE!! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP! DON'T YOU DARE-

Click. 

There...it was done. He stared at his phone for a second and the wallpaper stared back at him. A picture of all the gang together. Better times...incredible times.

He would miss the little thrills Blitz(o) pushed him through every day. He would miss the break-ins into his home. He would miss the snark of Lunna, her attitude problem and cool but challenging glance.

And Millie...the only regret he has is that he will leave her behind...alone and in pain. They would take care of her, he knew. 

He looked up again and the tip of the spear was just inches away from his eye. It was waiting for him to finish...for him to look even more miserable than before.

_ Fucking Freaks _ , Moxxie thought bitterly. Not that he had any room for talk, but it made him feel better.

“W-Well?! W-W-What are you waiting Fo-For?!” Dammit! Even at his last hour he sounded pathetic.

Come on Moxxie! Have a little moxie! 

“Do you need help with that TINY spear of yours!? I think there are pills for that! Though...i doubt they will help your case!”

THERE! Now he could die knowing he at least had the balls to insult his executioner in his face. It wouldn't make his death any less painful but he at least had the last word in.

Worth it? Not really…

The seconds lingered for an eternity as the exterminator tensed, the painted smile on its face widening for a millisecond, almost as if it were enjoying his strife, and raised it's spear high above its head but never losing sight of its mark, its target. 

Him. 

Moxxie clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see his death coming or the satisfaction on the exterminators face.

He heard movement and the sound of steel cutting through wind and felt his heart skip a beat. This was it.

This is how the imp Moxxie died.

…

  
  


…

  
  


…

Any moment now…

…

…

…

Any time now…

…

…

…

Any second now?

…

…

…

Ok, seriously? How long did it take for someone to stab someone else!? Moxxie would have done it in less than a second, he was sure an exterminator would take less than this-

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

**KRACK!**

An explosion! The sound of flesh hitting flesh! 

All of that alongside the sound of brick and stone breaking apart startled Moxxie out of his panic-trance and rattled him in place as the entire ground shook. It was one hell of a jumpscare!

But the silence that followed right after that was even worse.

Confusion and curiosity won over his fear, so he made a decision. Taking a peek wouldn't be any more dangerous than his current predicament, so what could he lose?

Risking it all, Moxxie slightly opened one of his eyes, expecting to see the reason for the delay of his death and the alleged source of the explosion. He didn't dare to hope but just maybe things would look up for him…

And then, just like that, both his eyes were wide open in shock, alongside his jaw, at the sight before him.

Right there, where the exterminator once stood and separating Moxxie from the newly formed hole in the wall, was another figure. Difficult to make out due to the cloud of dirt surrounding them all, but still quite clear to Moxxie due to how close he was. 

Right there, standing between him and death by the exterminator was a demon. 

A sinner.

A spider demon to be more accurate. However, unlike most spider demons hee has seen, this one was different in almost every level. While still sharing the thinness associated with his kind, he was not a stick figure. There was power behind the muscles in his body, which bulged and tensed at the naked eye, noticeable even with the light brown fur covering the demon from head to toe.

Even more noticeable with all that dried blood coating him from head to toe. 

Athletic but strong if the cracks on the spear where any indication. 

His face was hard to discern but one noticeable feature was the disheveled brown mop of hair at the top of his head and the mandibles going from the sides of his face where his ears were supposed to be, 

He could not see his face clearly (he assumed it was a he based on his physique) but he could **feel** him.

It was the strangest and oodest sensation Moxxie had ever felt. He felt safe and yet...he felt even in more danger than before. That should be impossible since exterminators were an OVERLORD level threat! There was no way he should be scared of some nobody sinner, even if that sinner was the reason he was not a shish-kebab right now. 

But this was different, and it chilled him.

As if he were in the presence of an apex predator...as if he were trapped in a giant web with no room for escape.

The pressure was immense. 

And it only got worse when  **HE** spoke.

Rugged, tired and strong but somehow gentle (if you could believe that). His breathing was labored and there was a clear shake to it as well, as if pulling an incredible amount of effort just to stand tall as he did. 

“Are...you...ok?”

…

Are you ok?

Are you ok...

ARE YOU OK?!

Those were the words, clear as day, and yet Moxxie could not find any sense in them. Nonsense! Ludicrous! Inconceivable!

Mainly because they implied that this demon actually went out of his way, in the middle of an extermination,to save him.

And that just may be the craziest thing Moxxie has ever seen or heard.

Fear forgotten and left behind, blind anger and confusion took hold of him, blocking out the rational part of his brain.

Moxxie began to yell at his saviour, the spider demon. Demanding explanations, asking him of his intentions, paranoid in both tone and posture.

But among all the worry and hysterics and beyond the demands and threats, there was a grateful “thanks” hidden in between. 

He may be suspicious and undergoing a panic attack, but Moxxie would have to be an idiot not to realize: he would have been a goner without this guy stepping in to save him. 

Whatever his reasons were, Moxxie could not repress the gratitude he felt towards the sinner. He owed this sinner his life, and once he was done tearing said demon a new one, he would make sure he knew it as well.

Though it seemed that would have to wait, as both of them sensed a stirring within the hole in the ground the exterminator collided in. it would appear their winged enemy was not down for the count as they would have hoped.

Before fear could resurface within him again, the sinner demon looked at him for the first time. Two sets of yellow met a six set of black as their eyes met for the first time. Moxxie saw a weight and pain in those eyes. A torment he could not comprehend and for a split second he could have sworn those black eyes were looking at him with fondness, or something akin to a hurtful compassion.

Again, fucking weird.

But in the blink of an eye the moment was gone and Moxxie saw nothing but the back of his savior, as his body lowered and tensed in some form of a crouching position. The stirring within the wall became louder as the smiling face of the exterminator shined through the darkness of the building. It was shining a blood red...it was angry, that much was obvious.

A growl escaped the mandibles of the spider as both angel and demon got ready to lash out, with a cowering imp as an audience.

But before the slaughter could begin and before Moxxie could voice his concern and say anything at all to the sinner, a word escaped the mouth of the spider demon. A warning, a plea and a command all at once. 

“RUN”

And then it began.

Two blurs, one brown and red and another white and red, clashing in the alleyway with such an impact that the wind pressure changed dramatically, striking against the imps face and pushing him further against the wall with powerful force, even cracking it.

.

The battle had begun and no one could stop it. 

And despite the previous warning stating it, Moxxie did anything but run.

He couldn't. It was as if his body became paralyzed right there on the spot. However, unlike before, this was not out of fear or despair.

It was out of awe.

It was out of admiration.

It was out of an adrenaline rush you can only get when you are completely invested in something.

It was the kind of paralyzing feeling one can only get when you see your hero fighting the villain that threatened to end your life.

Two things changed right there and then.

One: despite all odds and obstacles, Moxxie would not die today. Nor the next extermination, or the one after that one. Or the one after that one. Or the one after that one.

Two: Moxxie would bear witness to a miracle.

A miracle of blood and death that would carry on for the next 5 years in IMP city.

A miracle that would change his, and all their lives forever. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Goodbye…”

“MOXXIE!! DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP! DON'T YOU DARE-

Click. 

The call went dead and Millie felt her heart drop like a piece of lead in the ocean. Her eyes wide and filled with tears could only watch in terror at her phone, the picture of a smiling Moxxie staring back at her.

It almost didn't seem real. Just a couple of hours ago he was fine, they were all fine!

Business as usual...just fun, fun, fun, with no end in sight.

And then it all went to shit real fast! came apart in just a couple of hours like a house of cards, one after another.

Why?

Why was this happening?

Why was this happening to them?

WHY!?!?

“Goddammit!” The rage overcame her worry as she smashed her phone into the pavement, breaking it into million pieces.

“When i get my hands on Moxxie, he is going to regret doing this to me! I WILL TWIST HIS DICK OFF!” she growled in anger in between sobs and sniffs. Anyone could see fear had long since taken a hold of her reason, making her hysterical.

But that didn't mean she was stupid.

With clenched fists and great rage, Millie turned to her side seeing her two companions on her quest to find her husband. A taller male imp and a hellhound, her boss and her fellow worker, Blitz(o) and Loona.

“LOONA! Where the hell is my soon to be dickless-husband?!” 

“He is near. Somewhere near 4th avenue and torture street...wow, really? Torture street? We are really scraping the bottom of the barrel here for names, aren't we?” she said, looking up from her phone, unfazed by the chaos and murder around her, but still quite on edge. 

Moxxie’s uncertain fate made her uncomfortable, and Millie could see right through her snark, bite and dry jokes. 

“Torture street? I know where that is! Is right over there, where that big ass skyscraper is! Talk about fucking convinince, right?” Millie's boss said in overjoyed relief, but with uneasiness in his tone, all the while clutching a black book tight to his chest. Stolas grimoire. Probably the only reason why any of them aren't Exterminator targets right about now.

Though the spell wouldn't last for long, and they were running out of time. 

The moment “right over there” escaped Blitz(o)’s lips, Millie didn't waste a second, dashing away from the duo and towards the skyscraper in the distance.

Buildings, demons and exterminators alike passed her through in her wrath-path, becoming nothing but blurs to her. Struggling to catch up to her, both Blitz(o) and Loona were yelling at her, telling her something about slowing down and something about the spell not being as effective if she strays too far from the book, but she didn't care. 

The world might as well not exist right now, for she was a woman on a mission.

That was about a dozen blocks from where they were right now, but she didn't care. All she could think about was her husband, and how he would totally be ok when she reached him.

Things will be totally alright, right? Sure, she might have to discipline him when they get home, just to teach him never to hang up on her ever again, but she was sure he would enjoy that eventually, so no harm no foul, right?

He will totally still be alive, unharmed and not at all dead. He was just exaggerating, right? That Moxxie...always making everything a big deal, even when it wasn't.

He probably just...exaggerated! 

Yeah that's exactly it! 

Nothing to worry about, nothing to fret about.

Everything is going to be just alri-

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**CRACK!**

**CRACK!**

**SPLAT!**

There in the distance! Explosions and sounds of conflict resonated in the streets all the way here. Nearby executioners actually stopped in their massacres to look at the source...the skyscaprer in the distance...right there near 4th avenue and torture street.

The flapping of wings made it all the more worse. Whatever was happening there was enough to gather the attention of every exterminator around. Like moths to a flame, the exterminators raised up high above her into the skies and began to approach the building.

The moment the winged monsters took flight, Millie didn't waste a second and began to speed up. Her lungs burned and her legs were about to fall off but it turns out that fear can be one hell of a motivator.

Who knew?

And all the while she screamed into her head: 

_ HeisgoingtobokheisgoingtobeokheisgoingtobeokheisgoingtobeokheisgoingtobeokheisgoingtobeokHEISGOINGTOBEOKHEISGOINGTOBEOKHEISGOINGTOBEOKHEISGOINGTOBEOK _ **_HEISGOINGTOBEOK!!!!_ **

Like a mantra, it kept her focused but did little to alleviate her.

She knew their chances...she knew his chances…

But she would rather live in delusion than to accept the other outcome.

She didn't knew if she could go on living knowing she lived while he-

NO!

HE IS NOT DEAD!!

HE IS ALIVE AND WELL AND NO AMOUNT OF EXTERMINATOR TRASH WAS GOING TO KEEP HER FROM HIM!

The explosions got louder, dirt and smoke rose above and beyond the tip of the nearby buildings, making it even more obvious where the exterminators were focusing their fire and strength. The fight, or whatever was happening, was still ongoing, which meant that whatever was on that side of the skyscraper was pushing down HARD on the exterminators. 

it is one thing to have their complete and undivided attention, but to also push them to the absolute brink of effort and cause all of this?

It has never happened before. Not to Millie's knowledge, anyway. 

If the annual exetermiations where a slaughterhouse in hell, for comparison, what was happening over there would amount to the entire fucking hollocaust. 

In hell.

The demons around her that were not dead, spared by coincidence of this intervention, where all watching in shock and fear what the commotion was

.

And Moxxie was caught dead in the middle with no way out. 

On any other day other than this, Millie would have found the situation intriguing. Just who, or what, could push back against the crusaders from heaven that wasn't an overlord? Who could be such a nut job to actually go through with it?

Millie didn't know and she didn't care.

But her hopes were being squashed the longer she took to get there.

So she did the only thing she could: run. 

Just five more blocks now.

the clash of steel slashing and striking flesh became even more prominent. Corpses littered the streets and had she paid attention more closely she would have noticed how most of the corpses belonged to horned, winged figures, and their crimson blood began to seep into her shoes as she ran all over it and approached her destination. 

Nothing but background noise for her. Three more blocks now.

There was another explosion. This one was different. Red sparks seem to be flying in every direction. Red lightning from an unknown source. Definitely more recurring than the smoke or debris from earlier.

Whatever was causing it, it was not the exterminators. None of them had that ability, but if this was something else…

She had to hurry! 

Two more blocks now.

Everything went silent then. Not just near her, but all around her, everywhere in the city, there was this silence of death that creeped into her sprinting body like the hand of a decrepit corpse.

This was the opposite of good.

No explosions, no impacts, no sound of intestines flying around, nothing. That could only mean one thing: the fighting was over...and whatever happened, happened.

There would be no undoing it and no predictions. 

One block left.

The silence endured. Not a peep or a shout. No screams of pain or anger...just nothing.

The panic within her swelled like a tumor. It became worse....

_ pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease _ **_PLEASE!!!_ **

She was right next to the skyscraper now. Surrounded by destruction and gore.

Somewhere near here…

Right.

Left.

Other left.

Another right.

“Come one, come on, COME ON!”

No one alive as far as the eye could see, and no Moxxie either to comfort her right now.

He sprinting slowed but not by much. She was getting worse.

One more left.

_ NononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononoNONONONONONO!! _

**BONK!**

She crashed into something. Something fleshy and bouncy. Something imp sized.

The interruption of her inner monologue brought back the rage within her, and just as she was about to tear apart whatever was in her way, she caught a glimpse of two black and white horns and a blank stare she was used to seeing every morning on the job.

She couldn't breathe. 

Right there, like some twisted joke, was Moxxie. Covered from head to toe in blood,but none of it his. He was shaking like a wet pussy, his mouth opening and closing like a fish while his eyes had this glazed look she couldn't quite place. He didn't even seem to register that he had crashed into his wife at all.

But Millie did. Oh hell yeah she did.

If before her eyes had been a tidal wave, now they were a damned tsunami, as all of her fear faded and relief took its place, alongside a joy she could not deny.

“MOXXIE!!!”

Nothing to hold her back, the tiny black haired imp leaped into the other tiny white haired imp with a force that knocked them both on the floor. One unresponsive and the other planting kisses and hugs wherever her reach was near.

It was a miracle. A trike of luck she knew would never repeat itself again. But she was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially when said horse happened to be her otherwise unharmed love of her life.

All previous allegations of beatings and dick twisting were right off her mind as all she could focus was the smell of his hair and the heat of his skin against hers.

Nevermind she was getting blood all over her, this was her husband and he was alive!

She could have lost this. She could have lost all of this FOREVER!

She was shaking alongside her husband and crying up a river. Her sobs mixed in with his whimpers, becoming the only sound for blocks away.

That and the upcoming footsteps of their coworkers.

The moment both of them came into their vision, many things happened at once. Blitz(o) lost all sense of composure, as he too leapt into the embracing imps to add a little love and relief of his own. 

Yelling things like “now these are my two favorite demons in the whole wide world” and “never doubted you for a second! As expected of my dear employee of the year!” and “if you ever do this to me again i will fuck you in the asshole, and you don't. Want. that!” and even a little “thank Satan you are ok…” mixed in there.

Hugs and kisses all around, but Moxxie was still unresponsive. Still in shock.

Which leads us to the second response.

“Uhhh, guys…” Loona's voice broke the moment as she stared, wide eyes and pointing with a shaking white claw towards something in the alleway.

A blob of flesh in the corner, right behind the hugging trio.

Now don't get her wrong...she could care less if the little nerd bit it. She totally didn't care about him, and she totally didn't have a mini panic attack when the violence silenced down and she totally didn't fear for the worse.

She totally didn't care about him and anyone who disagrees with her is a dick munching looser simp or something like that.

Like fuckin Blitzo...

But what stood right in front of her, right behind the imp trio, made her extremely worried for all of their lives.

Probably sensing her fear, something nobody expected to hear from her EVER, the boss and the wife stiffened in nervousness. Then, slowly and carefully they turned around.

It turns out they weren't the only source of sound for miles. In their excitement and relief they blocked out another clear sound very near them.

The sound of wet, sloshing,  **munching.**

Moxxie began to whimper even louder now...

Right before them stood a small mountain...of angelic corpses. More than a hundred angelic corpses all piled together and stocked up in a plie, all very dead. What they had assumed was nothing more than a blob of flesh turned out to be a blob of flesh of exterminators.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Right on top of said pile there was a moving figure. Crouching, tensed and hard to make out due to all the blood coating it but if they all had to hazard a guess, they would say it was a he, a spider demon of some kind…and he was munching.

Like a piece of good stake, the demon was munching on the flesh of the exterminators, blood dripping from his open maw, revealing a full set of now bloodied fangs. There was even a strip of flesh dangling from the mandibles on the side of his head.

But the eyes, black like the night, were the worst of it all...because they were not looking down on his lunch.

All six of them were looking right at them.

Wide and unblinking, the eyes never left them even as his head knelt down for another munch on an exterminator wing.

The fear that was once gone from the immediate murder professionals returned with a vengence when the demon once again opened his mouth, not to munch, but to speak.

A voice that sounded more like a hiss, a growl and a roar all at once and lighted up all kinds of alarms in everybody's heads.

And with a word, everything would change:

**_PREY._ **

* * *

  
  


**To be continued…**

* * *

  
  


**And that is as far as i can go for now! Sorry if the ending of this particular chapter felt a bit rushed. Just wanted to get this one out of the way so that we can get into the main story. This is kind of an experiment chapter so tell me what you all think about it, please!**

**I hope I did the characters justice. If not please let me know how i can improve.**

**Online college is a bitch, but not the fun kind of bitch.**

**I will remind you guys again not to be worried if updates come in late. Inspiration is fickle and responsibilities will always come first. For those waiting for a “Of Stars and Spiders” update, just know that it is coming. But not soon. I am sorry but like i said...inspiration is a fickle mistress. I will not abandon it but i have to set priorities in my work ethic and that fic is not high on them. Not for now anyway. But it is coming so don't you guys fret.**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think about this new format within the fic: a flashback chapter every three normal chapters. I like it, but what do you guys think? I wanna know.**

**Anyway, as always your reviews encourage me to do more so don't be afraid to share in your thoughts.**

**Just recently this fic went above the 100 likes and followers and all i can say is thank you all for the love and support! I never thought you guys would actually love this premise, and yet here we are! I am so glad you are all loving this! I love that you all love what I write.**

**Anyway, as always, stay safe, stay healthy…**

**AND STAY FROSTY!**

**(that is my catchphrase now, i feel so pro! :) )**


	5. First Impressions

**A/N: guess who's back baby! I am terribly sorry for the delay on this long overdue chapter! I actually meant to stick to my self imposed schedule but university came in like “yo bitch i heard you were having too much fun here and we can't have that!” and then, before i knew it, all of my free time was spent on working on homework, essays and tests. But that is in the past now! I am finally free of that burden! Free to spend too much time in front of a screen, writing somewhat decent fanfiction! YAY!**

**That reminds me, HOLY CRAP! Since the last update, the amount of people liking and following my story has exploded! I am honestly shocked so many people have liked this crazy idea of mine. All I can say is thanks to all of you, for sticking around with this bizarre, homunculus of a story. Those who have been waiting for an update can rejoice with this new chapter.**

**That being said there is something i have to tell you guys at the end of the chapter, regarding the direction this fic is headed.**

**But for now let's just bask in the glory that is this update! So just sit back guys, and enjoy the show!**

**Also, I apologize in advance if the content of the chapter itself feels a bit rushed or awkward or if the dialogue between the characters feels a bit cheesy or out of character. It can't be helped when you want to deliver a full experience with limited resources and time, especially while I am still learning the ropes of writing in a different language. It's ironic considering i am better at expressing myself through english than i am at expressing myself through spanish, my native tongue.**

**As always I own bupkis. Spider-Man belongs to Stan Lee/Marvel and Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss belongs to Vivziepop.**

**If i actually owned either of those things i would have made this crossover canon long ago.**

  
  


_ The city that never slept lived up to its namesake as with just a few minutes till dawn, the streets down below were just as busy as if it were the middle of the day. Cars passing by through the highways, people walking down the street from and to different locals and buildings; as expected of such a lively and busy metropolis. From Times Square, to the financial district and all the way up in Harlem, the island of Manhattan was a breathing, restless organism that didn't quite understand the meaning of the word quiet.  _

_ But high above the roads and streets, away from anyone's prying eyes and nosy faces there were two figures. Sitting on the edge of a skyscraper as if it were the most normal thing to do, their legs dangling into the drop below, hundred and hundred of feet separating them from certain death. These two figures were completely ignorant to the noise and life of the common people below them. _

_ The first figure, garbed in colorful red and blue spandex sat uneasy and nervous on the concrete, trying and failing to close the distance between him and the second figure, a beaten up girl with long but messy brown hair, rags for a dress and a bleeding hole where here right eye used to be. She sat perfectly still, like a corpse, her breathing slow and ragged, with a blank look that saw through the streets bellow like a twisted reflection. Not a word had been spoken between the two for a while now. _

_ To this particular duo, the noise of the city, that busy movement that kept other people awake at night might as well be lightyears away, barely a faint reminder or a distant annoyance. This high up, the whispers of the big city were ignored in favor of the current dilemma that separated them both. _

_ The colorful man, known to the city of new york and the world at large as the spider-man fidgeted in unease and worry, trying with all of his mental might to come up with something, anything, to say to the distressed girl next to him. _

_ It didn't take a genius to figure out what she had planned to do just a few moments ago, and while he managed to dissuade her of that fate temporarily, he could see plain as day that it wasn't a permanent solution. The state she was in told a pretty morbid story of her situation, making hot fury boil within himself for the scum that did this to her. Hell itself comes up short to what this girl might be feeling within herself. _

_ All he could do was to assume though. She hasn't spoken a word since she agreed to sit next to him and he was running out of time. Dawn would be here soon and he needed to return to queens as soon as he could, otherwise Aunt May would notice his disappearance and most likely report it to the authorities. The last thing he needed was to cause even more trouble for his dear aunt just because he decided that going on an nightly patrol just before bed was a good idea. _

_ He deeded to wrap this up quickly but with care. One rushed or misspoken word might be the difference between life and death for this girl, almost a woman, and he won't be responsible for the death so somebody else, especially when he could avoid it. Not like last time… _

_ It will never be like that again. Not on his watch. _

_ It didn't make the problem any easier though. Beating up thugs and super powered criminals was a walk in the park compared to this. Spider-Man, for all his power and ability was completely useless here. _

_ So maybe it was time for Peter Parker to step in and take the main role and save this girl from herself. _

_ If only Peter Parker werent such a wimp when it came to the opposite sex then this would go on swimingly. _

_ So he said the only thing that made sense to him at the moment: _

_ “Y-you really should let me take you to a hospital. those wounds look serious and if we don't do anything about them they could become trouble for you…” _

_ In hindsight, this was a crappy way to start the conversation. This girl wanted to kill herself, so she wouldt care about the state her body was in even if it was painful. _

_ She made this clear in her silence and refusal to answer him, bringing her legs and knees close to her chest and averting her eyes from his general vicinity, closing herself from the world around them. This just made him feel even more uncomfortable and unsure of himself. _

_ Wait. could she even understand him? She didn't look from around here and even if she were a new yorker that didn't automatically mean she could speak or understand english. _

_ “Can you… do you understand me? I don't want to assume, but your tanned skin makes me think...spanish? Maybe latin american? ¿Hablas español? Portugues?” _

_ At that last part she did look at him. Her dead look slightly changed to one of mild surprise. He understood him! This was a good step in the right direction. _

_ Boy, was he glad he took all of that spanish classes back in midtown. His accent may be horrible but it got the job done _

_ “Solo quiero ayudarte. Puedo llevarte a donde quieras. Solo pidemelo…” _

_ There was a brief pause as he tried to come up with the right words to say when the silence was interrupted, just not by him. _

_ “I can speak english just fine you know...don't need to keep listening to you butcher my tongue with a terrible accent”. _

_ It came as a surprise to him, and whether she was joking or not with that remark, he got her speaking. He would take that as a victory, even if her words stung a bit. _

_ “I-i know right? Spanish was never my strong suit anyway. I am more of a science loon myself. More into biology and chemistry than spanish or any other subject for that matter…” _

_ “Hmmm...” _

_ “Yep! You could say I am a complete nerd too! Hard to imagine huh? The amazing spider-man is a big nerd. You can tell that to your friends! Bet you can get a laugh out of them!” _

_ “Hm” _

_ “Heh-heh...yes”. _

_... _

  
  
  


_ “Aren't you...in pain? Those wounds...they look like they hurt quite a bit. And this is coming from the guy who had an entire building collapse over him” _

_ “Yes, they hurt…” _

_ “Don't you...want to stop being in pain?” _

_ “I was kind of in the middle of doing just that before you interrupted me...gave me one hell of a scare too, just appearing out of the blue like that…” _

_ “Y-yeah… you would be surprised how stealthy i can be when i really try. These colors might be flashy but i can totally pull out a solid nake if i want”. _

_ “Solid what?” _

_ “Ehmm...never mind that. Just some dumb stealth reference…” _

_ “I see…” _

_... _

_ “What's your name?” _

_ “...what's yours?” _

_ “Ummm...i can't really… you see, the whole secret identity deal is more than just for show.” _

_ “Aha...yeah, sure…” _

_ “It's true! Can't have every criminal i have put away in jail have a direct link to the people i care about” _

_ “Whatever you say…” _

_... _

_ “...there is another reason…but you have to promise not to tell a soul” _

_ “...what? What is it?” _

_ “You have to promise first. It's kind of a big deal to me…” _

_ “...Ok, sure. Whatever. I promise not to tell a soul. Not like I have anyone left to tell this anyway…” _

_ “Alright. The reason i wear a mask while i work is because...i am terrified”. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Yes. I am terrified, pretty much all of the time.” _

_ “You? Me i-fight-freaks-of-nature-for-a-living? Terrified of what?” _

_ “Of everything! Facing armed men every day, mad scientists, superpowered villains that would like to skin me alive, collapsing buildings, burning buildings, car accidents, earthquakes, thunder storms, just all sorts of chaos and disasters. I am scared of them all…” _

_ “...” _

_ “The reason I wear a mask is not just for those I care about...it's also for myself...so i don't have to show to the world just how scared, how terrified, i really am.” _

_ “For real?” _

_ “Of course! It's easy to forget that behind all the super strength, the web slinging and the colorful spandex, there is just some dude that is trying to do the right thing...and that is always scary, especially to a superhero. One screw up and it's all over, for me and for those i try to save…” _

_ “...I didn't know that.” _

_ “Well, now you do. I trust you will keep it a secret?” _

_ “Don't worry. These lips are sealed.” _

_ “Thanks. I mean that.”  _

_ “So do i.” _

_ … _

_ “...Vagatha” _

_ “What?” _

_ “That's my name...Vagatha.” _

_ “That is a beautiful name Vagatha. Really exotic and it rolls out the tongue real nice...that came out wrong… _

_ “Heh...don't worry, you're safe.” _

_ “thanks” _

_ … _

_ “Vagatha...i...” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “...” _

_ “Look, Vagatha, i'm not really good at this, not gonna lie. I am better at saving people from physical threats than I am...doing this. I am honestly shocked i haven't ruined this by telling you some out of place quip or joke, but i want you to know that i am 100% serious about this! if you talk to me, tell me what happened, then i can...i dunno, help you through this?” _

_ Her expression changed immediately. From the faint interest she had in the previous conversation to one of shock,as if he had just slipped her on the face. And then to one of white hot rage and indignation.  _

_ Peter immediately knew he had said the wrong thing. _

_ “Help me through this? She whispered, her teeth clenching hard. _

_ Uh-oh. _

_ “Help me through this?!” she screamed into his face, her fist clenching hard as if to strike him.  _

_ He screwed up. Big time. _

_ She stood up on the edge, never minding the fact that one misstep could make her trip and fall into the city below. She ignored this of course in favor of yelling at him, who was recoiling in shock from her actions. _

_ “You think is that fucking simple?! You think that just because you are some big tie hero you can just solve everything like it never happened?! Well then mr spider-man, answer me this: where the hell were you?” _

_ “Wh-what?” _

_ This was also the wrong thing to say again, as her singular eye began to glare daggers at his mask, all but murdering with her stare. _

  
  


_ “WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY FAMILY BECAME TOYS FOR THE MAFIA?!  _

_ WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY OWN SISTERS BECAME NOTHING BUT PLAYTHINGS TO THOSE PIGS?!  _

_ WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY SOLD THEM AS IF THEY WERE NOTHING BUT OBJECTS!?  _

_ WHERE WERE YOU THEY TOOK ME FROM MY HOME?! _

_ WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THEY...WHEN THEY!...” _

_ She couldn't continue. Her sobs began the bleed out from the anger and the yells, making her body tremble and shiver. The snarl she had has slowly transformed into a painful frown and then into a heartbroken expression that just broke his own heart. The heat of her anger was all but gone. Only embers remained… _

_ “Where where you when they used me...played with me like a fucking doll...” _

_ The realization that those words brought made Peter feel like the lowest trash in the history of trash. It made him feel like scum. His widening eyes refused to relax as she crumbled down into the roof of the building, sobbing to her heart's content, ignoring how the blood seeping out of her multiple wounds mixed up with her own tears. _

_ How she hasn't bleed out yet is nothing short of miraculous.  _

_ But she wasn't done. _

_ “I...i can't take it anymore...it's just too much...everything is too much!! the pain, the humiliation...and now this! I just want it to end...to be free...” _

_ He feels a familiar anger brewing within him. The anger against the scum of the earth. His nails dug deep into his palms, breaking through the fabric and into flesh hard enough to draw blood. He should have known...he should have done something… _

_ How could have this happened? He is not god...he can't be everywhere at once but this much...he should be able to do this much right? Under his own nose, in his city no less. human trafficking...it made him want to puke. It made him angry. He wanted to punch someone in the face really hard right about now. _

_ But that is not what Vagetha needed. He failed her, he wasn't there for her. _

_ But he was here now. And it wasn't too late. He will never be late again, that was a promise. _

_ But he still needed to comfort her. He didn't know what to do...so he did what uncle Ben always did when he felt lost and alone. _

_ He stepped away from the edge and walked slowly towards the distraught girl, kneeling in front of her, Vagatha still unaware of his actions, and reaching his arms to her. _

_ Her form stilled as she felt his arms hold her close to him, his head resting atop her own. At first she panicked, remembering a similar but twisted situation not too long ago which ended with blood and murder. She felt herself hyperventilated and nearly lost all semblance of control. _

_ But then she felt the soothing motions of his hands on her back and the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear. They were really sweet nothings. Words like ‘it's going to be ok’ or ‘you're safe now’ or ‘i will protect you’ or ‘don't be afraid’. _

_ Those words shouldt have worked, they really shouldt...but they did, and she felt herself relax on the grip of this man, this stranger. _

_ Except he wasn't just some man or a stranger. He was spider man, the friendly neighborhood spider-man. The hero of the people. The hero she respected...the hero she admired. _

_ She didn't have to keep up appearances with him. She didn't have to pretend with him. So she cut loose. _

_ “God, this night has just been one big fucking disaster!” _

_ “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry i failed you” _

_ “*sniff* you didn't fail me...that was just me saying nonsense and being unfair. Until just 5 hours ago I wasn't even in this city, I was brought here against my will. There was no way you could have known.” _

_ “It is still my responsibility, my duty, to protect the people in my city, whether they belong here or not.” _

_ She didn't respond to that, she merely dug her fingers onto his shoulders, trying to find some form of support. _

_ “ I hate feeling this powerless, this helpless...but i have really lost everything. My family, my home...even my virginity. I have nothing now...i really should just end it now…” _

_ Silence was her answer and as the seconds passed she felt herself fall into the pit of despair. _

_ But then he spoke. _

_ “Do you want to know another secret?” _

_ At such a random question, Vagetha couldn't help but stare at the white lenses that covered the héroes eyes. She really wished he wasn't wearing a mask so that she could see the sort of expression he was making.  _

_ “W-what?” she asked, feeling confusion wash away at her despair. _

_ “Do you want to know another secret’” he asked again patiently and caringly. _

_ “...sure?”  _

_ At that, he separated himself from her and began to walk at the edge of the building, his back turned to her. She hated herself for admitting it, but she began to miss the warmth of his body against hers. It was comforting.  _

_ “I know things are looking bleak right now...you are at the eye of the storm and all you can see is your life crumbling to pieces around you. I've been there, so you can take my word for it.” _

_ Vaggie remained quiet, waiting to see what his point would be. _

_ “You say you are feeling powerless, helpless, with no control over your own life...and maybe that is true, but let me tell you something that i myself learned a while ago. Something that may help you in this moment of need and just might make you feel better” _

_ Right as he said that, the darkness of the sky began to fade away and the light of dawn began to bleed into the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful shade of orange, pink and red. _

_ The morning light bathed the arachnid themed hero, making him seem truly heroic at that moment. Vagetha couldn't help but feel his words reach into her even deeper now. _

_ “There is always someone that needs you” _

_ Her eye widened at that and she felt her mouth drop a little.  _

_ “Right now...right this second, out there in the world is someone that needs you. He or she is in deep trouble...trouble only you can help them out of... trouble only you can solve. They might not know they are in trouble. Hell, they might not even want your help. They might scorn you, reject you, maybe even call you a menace! But they do need you, they will always need you. So stop it with this talk about losing everything because from here on out, there's no place to go but up. And i know most of the time it doesn't seem like it but trust me! Someone out there needs you... you matter more than you realize...even when you think you don't.” _

_ His words were soft but hit with the intensity of a lightning bolt, cutting through her mind like a blade, making her feel all sorts of confusing feelings and sensations. Vagatha has been through alot in the last 24 hours. She has experienced things a girl shouldn't ever experience in her lifetime. She endured, she survived, but she was no longer whole, she was broken, fractured, a big fucking mess. _

_ And those words didn't fix her. They weren't some mystical solution to her problems or some sort of answer to her dilemmas. Those words were hardly logical, they were full of holes and definitely cheesy as all shit. _

_ But they gave her hope. That was a dangerous thing to do...to hope. She has seen first hand the kind of things hope can do to a person. It can drive them mad. It nearly drove her to the edge. _

_ But right here , right now, in the city that never sleeps, with no way home, no family left, attop some random skyscraper with the city’s most famous superhero...she feels that maybe she should take that chance, that last gamble, and dare to hope again. _

_ If only because this man right here believed she should...believed she could. _

_ And she was usually not this trusting with any man, but she figured she would take a leap of faith there too and take his words to heart, never to forget them. _

_ Suddenly, it feels as though a massive weight is lifted off her shoulder and she can breath again. She doesn't quite smile but she does feel a smirk on her lips.  _

_ “That has to be the cheesiest line I have ever heard in my entire life. Do you practice those in front of a mirror or did you pull that out of your ass just now?” Vagetha says with mirth on her voice, a far cry from the emotionless tone she carried at the beginning of their talk. _

_ With those words, Peter knows this is a victory for him. He doesn't know how long it will last, so he better make use of it now. _

_ “Well, i'm afraid that is a secret for another time. Now, how about we do something about those wounds, huh?” _

_ “God, I feel like one giant bleeding bruise. That does sound like a good idea...no hospitals though. It's a long story…” _

_ “That you don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I too am not very fond of hospitals, something about vigilantes, blood samples and possible scandals. Lucky for you, I know of someone who will help you, free of charge!” _

_ “Do you trust them?” _

_ “Well, she definitely will tear me a new one for harassing her so early in the morning but she has a heart of gold. Claire is kind of the night nurse for us capes. Most of us would be dead if not for her” _

_ That makes her genuinely smile for once. _

_ “She sounds badass…” _

_ “She IS a badass. A badass that will tear my ear out for bothering her twice in the same week. I just can't catch a break can't i?” _

_ He chuckles in good fun while she stares at him, seizing him up with her good eye. The morning sun rises slowly into the sky, bathing her in it's morning light. The start of a brand new day… _

_ “Well Vagetha, what do you say? Want to get out of here?” Peter asked while offering her his open hand to her. _

_ She stared at it for what felt like a millennium before reaching for it with her own, clasping it tight with all the strength she could muster. _

_ “Yeah! Let's get the fuck out of here!” she said, new found energy coursing through her veins, pushing away all of the fatigue, pain and despair...at least for now. _

_ Today was a bad day to kill herself. Tomorrow might change that but she doesn't care about tomorrow right now.  _

_ All she cares about right now is this beautiful new dawn and the compassionate superhero that saved her this morning. And the day wasn't even over yet! _

_ Things were far from ok for Vagetha, but maybe things would look up for her now. Maybe she would move past this and find happiness. _

_ Maybe things would turn out ok. _

_ And it was thanks to him... _

_ He really is the friendly neighborhood spider-man, isn't he? _

_ … _

_ Yes...yes he is! _

  
  


Average. 

That was the best word Charlie could come up with that described the demon in front of her.

Hell as a whole never, ever, got average. It's inhabitants are even less so. Beings in hell could be horrendous, terrifying, menacing, tempting, annoying, dangerous, stunning and even drop dead gorgeous! They could get tedious, they could be annoying, they could be tortuous. They could be a number of many things but average was hardly one of them.

And yet this wolf spider before her challenged that principle. Even the most eccentric features of his appearance didn't seem to stand out as much or didn't quite measure up to some other features she had seen before on other demons. Even more humanoid demons like Vaggie and Alastor have more of an impactful presence than this sinner. Vaggie had an outstanding beauty while Alastor had an overwhelming presence and aura. 

This spider demon was taller than both her and Vaggie but just by a few inches, he was still smaller than Alastor but had a better physique. His body was hidden behind plain looking jeans and a red hoodie, both of which were slightly baggy and dirty. His brown fur was messy and unkempt while his six black eyes stared at her with a quiet intensity she could not quite place at the moment. The mandibles at the side of his face were retracted, hiding its tips almost shyly to look as unthreatening as they could; even his six eyes didn't look all that noticeable, with two of his black ones clearly being the prominent ones while the other four were just small enough to not be a hindrance, Just like Angel!

Other than that though, there were no other outstanding physical characteristics to be found. 

This demon had neither of those things. He was simply...average.

No menacing aura, no overwhelming power or pressure. No nothing.

Granted, appearances could be deceiving and it wouldn't be the first time some other lowlife demon had pretended to be relatively harmless just to lower somebody else's guard. But this was different...she felt nothing in him, which was unnerving in it of itself. No one was that...normal.

Especially considering this was supposed to be the one Alastor had specifically suggested as ideally for the job they needed, which demanded strength, assertive attitude and an overall powerful presence. 

The wolf-spider before her didn't chek any of those boxes. He didn't even look at all how she had pictured in her mind. He didn't amount to the do-all Alastor had made him out to be either. By how he complimented him earlier, she would have expected someone more imposing, yet elegant; not at all brutish, much like Alastor himself. 

After all, it was not easy to garner the attention of someone so self centered like the radio demon, so the stranger had to be some real big deal right? Some unknown, yet powerful, stranger that would carry on with whatever task she asked him to do with little to no effort. 

Someone imposing, someone powerful, yet at the very least, slightly interested in her mission, right?

Well...the sinner in front of her though, looked completely...well, unimpressive was the best word she could come up with and even that was making her feel bad just for thinking it. 

If nothing else, Charlie would dare say that he was a bit cute in an everyman kind of way. 

“Take a picture, it will last longer”

His voice, gruff but smooth, broke her out of herself imposed trance, making her realise just how awkward the situation had gotten. From an outsider's perspective, it must have looked as if she were staring at him, without uttering a single word, allowing an uncomfortable silence tos et in between the two. 

He came all the way from...wherever he came from just to work for her and the first thing she does is stare at him as if he were some ugly spot in the wall.

That was hardly professional, not to mention insulting!

She stumbled in place, trying to come up with the right words to say after such an uncomfortable silence. In the end, she just ended up looking more like a fool in front of the stranger, who already had cocked an eyebrow at her, slightly amused at her embarrassment. 

“Oh! oh gosh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare like that! Charlie said, also stumbling in her words a bit. She didn't want to sound this usure! First impressions where everything, especially with potential employees.

“It's fine” the sinner said with slight amusement in his tone. But there was something in the way he was looking at her...almost as if he were on a self imposed trance himself…

Ignoring that for now, Charlie tried again to salvage the situation.

With poor results...

“It's just that you…! Well, it's just that you look… a lot different from what i had imagined.”

“I know.” he said, his eyes taking a more distant look than before. Mistaking this for disinterest or otherwise growing annoyance, Charlie tried to move up the conversation away from just him.

“And Alastor!-he said that you were the most suited for the job so i kind of had this picture in my mind that-!” there she went again, making everything wrong by just speaking. She really couldn't do anything right now, could she?

This time, however, the demon took notice of her distress and pulled up a clawed hand to stop her rambling at once.

“It's fine! It's fine. Trust me. I get that more often than you realize.” he said,, trying to sound reassuring.

It worked, but just a little.

“...this is a really bad start to this conversation, isn't it?” she says, a faint embarrassed blush illuminating her blood red cheek marks, making them stand out even more.

“It is, but don't worry too much about it. I hear stuff like that...pretty much all the time, so it is nothing new to me, i'm used to it”

The implications of those words were both sad and a little unnerving, but Charlie refused to dwell on that just now. With the awkwardness officially gone, she could make progress in introducing herself in an ideal manner. 

“Well, it's still my bad, so I apologize. My name is Charlie, owner of the Happy Hotel! It's a pleasure to meet you!” she said in a more chirper tone as she extended her hand to him without hesitation.

There was a little hesitation that showed in his eyes, making his body go stiff at the offered hand. Charlie waited patiently while the spider just stared at the hand in front of him. He didn't keep her waiting for too long however, and he returned the gesture, shaking her hand firmly with his more furry and clawed one.

“The pleasure is mine, your highness. I'm Kaine.” the sinner, now known to the princess of hell as Kaine, said with a slight unease in his tone. Probably aware of her position as the heir to the throne of hell and definitely unsure on how he should approach her.

Only newcomer demons did this, as they don't quite have the experience of the more veteran demons, who already knew the gist of the systems imbued down here.

It seemed that Kaine followed the same patterns a newcomer might fall into. After all, not everyone respected her position as princess of hell. Mainly because she didn't enforce her will often so most assumed she simply was a wimp with blue blood.

Not true at all, but they didn't need to know that. Ignorance has its perks and charlie plans to exploit them all as she can.

Now however, that title is nothing more than a bitter taste in her mouth. She may be a princess, royalty, but here she doesn't want to be treated like one. She wants to stand on her own two feet in this hotel, and she made that clear to Kaine with the way she winced the moment he uttered the word “highness”.

“Ugh, please leave out the highness bit. In this building I am just Charlie, no need for formality or titles. Not that they matter much anyway…” she almost whispered cryptically. 

But Kaine heard her and immediately understood. In a questionable action, he gripped her porcelain hand with both of his clawed hands, gripping tightly into her soft flesh but not in an uncomfortable or painful way. As of matter of fact, it was almost a tender touch, if a little intrusive. 

But Charlie didn't mind. It was a little surprising, but nothing too extreme or disrespectful, so she allowed it. It certainly helped this sinner's image, as respectful demons were a rarity in hell. He could be pretending, but she decided she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Ok? Just Charlie then.” and to top it all off, the way he said that was packed with such a weirdly kind tone that it just threw her for a loppt. It sounded genuinely caring. But distant too. Almost shockingly distant, as if it were somebody else he was actually talking to, and not her. Someone that was very far from here…

Thoughts for later though! The here and the now where more important.

“Yes, please. Just Charlie is perfect!” she all but squealed hopefully, hoping that he would be the one they needed.

A nice little atmosphere settled between the two of them. An atmosphere or relative ease. But one that was not meant to last.

“Don't start getting too chummy here…” a voice warned from behind Charlie, snapping both demons out of their respective daydreams. Charlie recognized Vaggie’s threatening tone, realizing how it must seem to her, seeing some unknown and foregin demon getting all touchy with her for no apparent reason. Vaggie had always been protective of her, for better or for worse.

And this little situation didn't paint a pretty picture in Kaine’s favor. Charlie hurriedly separated herself from Kaine, who looked at her in surprise and almost hurt at her snap reaction. 

The princess moved to the side, allowing Vaggie to come into view of the wolf spider. She didn't look please, both of her arms crossed and looking scrutinizingly at Kaine, sizing him up from top to bottom. 

At first, she had a bored, unimpressed look on her face. 

Gradually however, that changed into a more suspicious look. One that was mired strangely enough with...something. Charlie couldt place that feeling. Beneath the scrutiny and the suspicion there laid something else. Something unknown to her.

But now was not the time to be distracted by Vaggie. That was what the bedroom was for. Right now, it was time to defuse the inevitable bomb before it exploded...

“Oh! Right! Sorry about that Kaine! Allow me to introduce you to the main Manager of the Happy Hotel and my partner, Vaggie!” 

“Hey…” the moth demon said, not even trying to hide her growing suspicion and estranged glance as she stared down the taller man in front of her.

“...hey” for his part, Kaine barely glanced at Vaggie’s direction to recognize her greeting before resuming his appreciation of the princess of hell. Just as the moth had no intention of hiding her animosity, the spider had no intention of hiding his total indifference towards her, in favor of the confused blonde. 

Said blonde didn't know what to do to dissuade the tension between the three of them. So she sim

“We can meet the others inside so please, make yourself at home!” Charlie, in an effort of sounding inviting and welcoming, made way for the spider as he entered the messy reception of the Happy Hotel.

As he made his way into the building, Kaine got an up and close glance of the state it was in. needless to say, calling this place a shithole would be being generous. While it lacked the debris and dust he expected, there were clear signs of neglect and decay. Almost as if the hotel itself had not been in use for some time now.

Kaine didn't consider that a good sign.

But he wouldn't settle in that thought for long. 

“Don't make yourself too comfortable there. You aren't hired yet…” Vaggie spat at him, sitting on the only couch in the reception, never once uncrossing her arms or even relaxin at his presence.

Charlie stood close to her, looking quite sheepish fidgeting slightly at that last remark, as if wanting to agree but not quite having the courage of saying it aloud.

However, our former hero couldn't hide his utter confusion at those words.

“Right, right...hired for what, exactly?” Kaine asked, averting his eyes from the pair as he took more of the hotel in sight. There at the far end laid a bar that seemed entirely out of style with the rest of the decor. It was almost as if that entire section was forcibly ripped out from somewhere else, only to be forced in by some unknown means. 

His question didn't go unnoticed by the duo, who looked at the spider demon with disbelief, almost in shock.

Did he come here...not knowing his role, what he was supposed to do? What was he playing at? No one can be that clueless...right?

“Uhmmm, for the guardsman duty? Keeping an eye on the guest to make sure they don't step out of line? That’s what you're here for isn't it?” Charlie asked nervously, not liking the direction the conversation was going.

“Or did Alastor lie to us about that?!” vaggie yelled, gripping the cushions beneath her tight, her fingers digging deep into the fluff and fabric, twisting it beyond repair. 

Kaine’s eyes winded exponentially at those remarks. His look of surprise was, thankfully, unnoticed by the pair as he had his back turned to them both. 

It appears that events had developed without his saying so. In his pursuit of becoming closer to the hellish image of his long dead lover, Kaine had decided to come to the hotel. 

Not once did it cross his mind that he needed an actual excuse to be here.

But it seemed that the radio demon was nothing if not infuriatingly flexible and adaptable, already thinking ahead of an excuse for him in anticipation of his arrival, which he so happened to predict as well. 

He loathed the fact that he was indebted with a monster like Alastor, but he would be a fool to pass up an opportunity like this one. He had no idea what a guardsman was in this context, but he would just wing it and hope for the best. 

He just had to try and sound a little convincing. 

“Uhhh, right! Yes, of course! I am here for...that. Sorry. My mind has been elsewhere ever since I arrived here. I just moved in here, you see. Had a lot on my mind coming here. Guess I must still be a little overwhelmed…”

Well that was just fucking perfect! He is the master of deception really…

He would be better off just talking out of his actual ass.

Thankfully, be it because she actually believed or simply due to her trusting and hopeful nature, Charlie seemed to follow along his bullshit. Not overly convinced herself but willing to take on a leap of faith for him.

It was genuinely heartwarming. Naive, but sweet. 

“It's perfectly fine! I understand the feeling, and if i'm honest with myself I'm actually a little relieved. The locals here tend to be a little...judgy, when it comes to my little project here-”

“More like being a bunch fucking douches if you ask me” vaggie grumbled, giving her two cents on the matter.

“-so i totally get what you're saying! This city can be pretty overwhelming at times, even for long time veterans like ourselves. But tell me, where did you come from, if I can ask?”

“I came here from IMP city. I arrived into hell roughly 10 years ago, and spent half of those years among the freaks back there. Not a very pleasant experience.”

“I'll say! Those little red pests can be really annoying when it pleases them! Like a bad toothache if you ask me!” 

That voice sliced through the exposition dump, making the three demons present jump in place, not expecting the sudden intrusion to their conversation.

And just like that the radio static came barging in with the subtlety of a raging bull in a chinese store, startling everyone out of their funk and saving Kaine from explaining more than he should.

Spider sense completely absent, Kaine nearly jumped out of his bones when he felt a familiar, disgusting, but imposing presence just behind him. The familiar distortion of black magic in the air as the only warning they got to his summons. 

He was not alone though in his scare, as both Charlie and Vaggie joined him with their startled looks they gave to the overlord and his little gang of misfits which appeared next to him.

As always, the radio demon stood proudly with his oversized smile and cruel eyes as he stood mere centimeters away from Kaine, reveling in the fact he got a rise out of the spider demon. 

Husk, who stood to Alastors right, looked just ready to barf, his white fur taking on a more disgusting green hue as he tried to balance himself where he stood. Not quite expecting to be forcefully moved against his wishes, while also somehow managing to give Kaine a very disbelieving look. 

Almost as if he didn't believe in what he was seeing. 

Niffty on the other hand, as she stood close to Alastors left otherwise unaffected by the magical teleportation, looked about ready to pounce on the former hero, her body literally vibrating with contained excitement. Kaine definitely didn't like the look and over sized smile she was giving him. 

It reminded him of the looks Black Cat gave him in his younger days.

He suddenly felt like a mouse staring at a giant house cat, and she was only a few meters tall. 

Talk about imposing.

Charlie, being the quickest of the trio to come out of her stupor, quickly regarded the new trio with a smile on her face, albeit a shaky one.

“Guys! I was just about to call you all!” Charlie said, trying to hide the fact that their sudden intrusion didn't scare the pants off of her. 

Alastor was nothing if not a dramatic individual. 

“Well my dear, it seems I saved you the trouble! I heard Kaine’s voice plain as day from upstairs so I thought it would be prudent for the rest of your newly acquired goons to meet the new addition to this motley crew!” he said moving away from Kaine, leisurely walking towards Vaggie, taking his place alongside her on the couch. The moth demon didn't like this though, and made that abundantly clear by taking a solid three to four steps away from him as rapidly as she could.

Not that she didn't vocalize her distaste of the entire situation:

“Now hold on, we haven't agreed to hiring him just yet. If you ask me, this guy doesn't look at all like the,quote-on-quote,  _ amazing opportunity _ you hyped him up to be!” Vaggie scorned, making air quotes at the choice of words, clearly not buying into what Alastor had said earlier on.

“Vaggie doll, appearances can be deceiving! True, he might not look like the most intimidating fellow this side of the underworld, but you can bet your tight little bottom that he is the most suited for the job! Though i'm not surprised a dumb dora such as yourself couldn't see that!” 

Not one to fall behind when challenged, Alastor responded in a condescending tone, more beffeting to an owner speaking to some misbehaving pet. This only riled up Vaggie further. 

But before she could vocalize her rage with more colorful words, Charlie yet again intervened, stepping in between Vaggie, before things escalated. It seemed she would have to mediate for everyone today. 

She would be annoyed by that if the alternative didn't involve possible dismemberment... from multiple parties. 

“Right, yes, moving along!...and how did you two meet Alastor? You said earlier that you knew Kaine by reputation so how did you even come across him?” she asked, picking up on the cluelessness Kaine failed to hide earlier before. 

Kaine for his part had been rather busy trying to step away from the dwarf cyclops who was itching closer to his leg, almost like a dog in heat. The moment Charlie asked the big question, he felt nervous sweat crawl under his fur. He didn't particularly care if Charlie learned eventually that he was just the rando on the street that just so happened to encounter the radio demon on a good mood. 

He just didn't want it to be today, when his inclusion on Charlie’s little group depended so much on his good first impression. He went off to a rocky start but he was confident in the situation solving itself out to his favor.

So of course both his Parker luck and Alastor decided that this was the best moment to screw him over once again.

“I met him for the first time just about yesterday on my afternoon walk!”

This time the silence that fell on the group was thick and heavy. Charlie looked at alastor as if he had grown an extra set heads and started to sing the cumbaya, Kaine slapped himself in the face hard, barely concealed anger and annoyance clear by the way his pincers twitched and the way his fur stood on it's ends, while Vaggie’s jaw hung from her mouth, the red x where her right eye used to be glowing a crimson red, her teeth cluttering and grinding against each other so loudly it actually sounded like the crushing of bones.

The only ones unaffected by the statement where, unsurprisingly, Alastor, Husk and Niffty. Alastor for obvious reasons, Husk because he didn't stop his deep yet unbelieving stare of the spider demon and Niffty simply because she took this moment of shock as an opportunity to seize one of Kaine’s legs, the latter completely ignoring her in favor of staring at Alastor in anger.

But Niffty was ok with that. She was simply content on cooing and grinding herself against a real man for a change. She had been pent up for some time now and was going positively bonkers being surrounded at all sides by women, her boss and Husk now. 

And while this newcomer was not a looker by any stretch of the imagination, he was definitely better looking than Husk, so he was definitely good enough for her!

But enough about her for now, let us rather take a look at Vaggie, who was on the verge of exploding in rage after Alastor’s response.

“YOU WHAT?!?”

No amount of soothing words would stop her from tearing a new one at the crimson fucker. She was all but ready to leap at him, angelic spear already in hand, but was cut short by Charlie who grabbed her tight by the arms, worried and slightly panicked that she might later do something she might regret.

Right now however, Vaggie can't think of a single thing she would regret doing to this man. Did he just take them all for clowns? Pawns? Toys he can mess around with?

This hotel is everything to Charlie, and if he thinks he can just mess around with it and get out scott free then he is in for a reality check!

“Volume dear! These ears I have aren't just for show you know!” the deer demon said, not even bothering to stand up from his seat, lazily scrubbing his inner ear as if to dig out some non existent dirt. 

Almost as if he didn't have a raging demoness just mere meters away, ready to slice him to ribbons with angelic weapons. 

His complete disinterest in her threats only fueled the rage within her.

“You mean to tell me that this fucking guy, who we don't know anything about and you just knew in rumors, is just some rando you picked on the street?!” she yells, pointing her spear now onto the more on edge Kaine, who kept all of his enhanced senses on high alert, his muscles tensed and ready to spring should the situation escalate into an all out fight. 

He would not be caught off guard ever again.

“Well, when you say it like that, anything will sound like hogwash but that is about right!” he said, neither his tone or his smile wavering from the way Vaggie all but roared in his face.

“AND YOU EXPECT US TO JUST HIRE HIM, JUST LIKE THAT!?!” kaine winced at the sheer volume at which she yelled. He could even see some of the pictures on the walls shake due to the sheer potency of her voice.

“Is there an eco here dear?” and there went Alastor again, feeding more coal to the flames.

That last mockery was the last straw for vaggie who, blinded by the radio demon’s humiliation, took up her silver spear, aiming right at the center of his head.

She would have carried it out too, if the smug and overly satisfied mug of the deer demon wasn't instead replaced by the worried but decisive stare of the princess of hell, who stood right in between the two demons, fully prepared to receive a face full of exterminator steel.

Fortunately, this was enough to pull Vaggie back to her senses and pull back at the last second, avoiding what would have been a horrible accident on Vaggie’s part, the latter who looked mortified that she was  _ this  _ close to attacking her beloved.

“Vaggie, stop! Let me handle this!” one last desperate plea from Charlie, and Vaggie had no strength left in her arms. Slowly but surely, Vaggie lowered her weapon and looked at her feet in shame, disappointed in herself for giving in to the radio demon’s mockery and banter, playing right into his hand.

Alastor for his part was also disappointed but for entirely different reasons. He was caught in mild frustration at the demon belle’s interruption. 

And things were just about to get really entertaining there…

Said demon belle made a do over, making sure the situation had been dealt with before looking seriously at her patrón the cannibal overlord. She hated how he baited Vaggie like that but she should have expected this out of him by now. This will be what he does from now on: constantly baiting and tempting others to fall off the oath of redemption. He would help her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't ensure he is kept entertained in his own sadistic and malevolent ways.

She would change that with time, but right now she had to put her foot down.

“Look...Al, i want to believe what you're pitching here, trust me i really do... But so far this isn't looking up like the solution we need right now. No offense...but Kaine really doesn't look like the right fit. Unless you can prove he is the one, i won't take him into consideration, no matter how starved we are for help. i just won't hire any rando that comes through the front door that claims that they are here to help, without any proof that they can be helpful at all! I'm sure you can understand that much!”

And understood he did. Alastor mulled over her words in his mind, thinking of a way to keep his agenda intact. For his part, our former super hero was looking between the two demons, brooding over the fact that whatever future he may or may not have in this hotel depended entirely on how Alastor manages to get himself out of this situation.

He didn't have high hopes for that.

“Hmm...you make a valid point. Well now, i guess there is only one way we can be completely sure of his skill!”

“...and how is that?”

“Test him.”

“I'm Sorry?!” two people responded at the same time. Charlie in mild confusion and Kaine in slight outrage and surprise.

Ignoring the latter, Alastor finally stood up, towering over the enthusiastic and charming princess, a plan forming itself in his head, which in turn made his smile even wider than before.

Never a good sign.

“Let's put him through the razors edge! Let him prove his worth! I say we leave Kaine with your little guest Angel and throw them to the wolves! And as soon as Angel gets into trouble, as we all know he will, it will be Kaine’s duy and trial to put him out of the proverbial frying pan so to speak. In that moment he will either prove himself to be our helpful aid or just a useless eyesore for me to dispose.”

Once again, Kaine didn't like the way Alastor was looking at him. It was just like yesterday before their scuffle. The look that made him feel like a slab of fresh cut meat on a butchers shop.

It made him uneasy, and he wasn't alone in that.

“So you want to use our only guest in some experiment for you, that could get us all into trouble, and potentially harming the image of the Hotel even more?” Charlie asked, not quite believing what she was hearing, giving Alastor a ‘are you for real’ look, straight in the eye.

“Your wording could do some work again but that about sums it all up!” 

Was he even trying to defend himself at this point?! He isn't even trying to save grace for anything. What is he up to?

“Why, in the name of Satan, would we agree to that?! It sounds completely idiotic! It could doom the hotel!” Vaggie screamed, back into the conversation after hearing such a weak argument.

Or was it?

“Well, my one eyed belle, how else do you expect him to prove his worth as a valuable asset for this hotel? You both have made it more than clear you don't trust my words, and I doubt that you would trust his either...so that only leaves us with actions to speak for ourselves! And while i don't mind that development, it really isn't in my best interest for him to fail this potential presentation...not that he will. After all… i have absolute faith in him!”

Silence.

Everyone present seemed to take in those words, tearing them apart in their minds, all with different degrees of acceptance or rejection...but Charlie was the one that simply couldn't decide. Not immediately anyway.

It was too much. She needed more...more time. If only a few minutes, maybe a couple of hours. 

She couldn't leave this hanging but right now she simply didn't have an answer.

So, she would avoid choosing all together. For now anyway.

“I...I will consider your suggestion Alastor. Just...give me time to discuss it with Vaggie. I will come back to you on it soon.” she says, while turning to the other members of her hotel. She needed them gone for now.

“Husk, Nifty? Do you guys mind if you show Kaine to one of our guest rooms up above? I have to talk to Vaggie here in private.”

Husk took one long half lidded look at the princes before groaning in annoyance and giving Niffty, who still clung to Kaine’s leg like a leech, a good mind awakening kick just about strong enough to snap her out of her self imposed hornyness. 

It wasn't too effective

“Whatever” he said in frustration “let's go kid. Don't wanna be any kind of sober to deal with this bullshit. That means you too Niffty!” he growled that last bit, seeing as the cyclops girl really didn't seem to listen to him. 

“Oh, don't you worry about me Husk! I am totally good right now” Nifty almost moaned while clinging even harder on Kaine’s leg.

Kaine didn't know whether to attack, defend or run away at this point. He was seriously creeped out.

“This feels like rape, am i being raped here?” he asked, voicing what he had on his mind ever since the cyclops made herself known to him.

“Nah, you're safe...i think. Maybe...I dunno. It has been a while for her. Just move it and hope she doesn't mark ya. I've seen it before and it ain't pretty” Husk said, not giving a single fuck about his predicament, instead opting to guide the newcomer to his temporary abode.

“Well, isn't that just a comforting thought” Kaine quipped, while trying to keep up with Husk, one leg at a time, Nifty clinging to him all the way. Before he left completely out of view, he turned and gave Charlie another weird look no one could place. 

With that done, he resumed his walk and accompanied husk to the elevator.

That only left Alastor, Charlie and Vaggie alone in the lobby. But that wouldt work for the original duo.

“I meant you too alastor. I really need the space with just Vaggie here.”

Alastor merely bowed in mock reverence towards the princess, his smile more composed and somewhat respectful.

“Don't fret my dear! You'll see soon enough that this is the right call. But if you insist I will leave you two eggheads to work! never did finish my breakfast after all and Niffty wouldn't be too pleased if i didn't thoroughly enjoy her delicious meal! Adieu!”

And with that he snapped his clawed fingers, which caused him to literally sink in his own shadow as if it were quicksand. It didn't take long before he was completely submerged and gone from sight, his shadow giving them both only a final smile before bolting past the both of them at speeds they couldt comprehend.

And just like that they were left alone. Charlie and Vaggie, alone at last to discuss what needed to be done with this ridiculous development. 

Charlie stood there, rubbing her arms in nervous thought while averting her eyes from her girlfriend. Vaggie wasn't as indecisive however...

“Tell me you aren't seriously considering this bull!” diving right into it, Vaggie didn't mince her words, making her opinion clear to her beloved.

Too bad Charlie didn't share her mindset. Nothing new but still...

“I-I don't know Vaggie...” Charlie all but whispered, trying to take in everything that had happened since the moment she allowed Kaine into the hotel. So many implications and yet they were left in the dark, not really knowing anything at all.

“We don't have to do what he says! He may work with us but this is your Hotel! You make the rules here, not him. We don't have to humor him, even if it is to help us with Angel!”

A very valid point. At the end of the day, this was her dream wasn't it? The sacrifices she endured just to get to where she was now...no matter how charming and supportive he may be (or act), Alastor will never own her dream.

Simple as that.

Except it wasn't that simple. 

Things got complicated the moment they gained the radio demon as a sponsor for their hotel. Finally! Help she could really appreciate. But it came with baggage, and Kaine looked like potential baggage.

Still, there was always a chase, wasn't there?

“But if what he says ends up being true, then we would have pushed away a potential asset...one that might not come at all in the future. We don't know when we will get a chance like this one…”

For too long she struggled with nothing to show for it. Vaggie was the beginning, and with Angel she really thought progress was at hand. That maybe she could really do it!

But she failed, and that failure nearly destroyed the hotel.

“So you want to throw caution to the wind?! Is that it?!” 

No, of course not! But risks are all they have now. It was either risks, or complete and utter failure.

And she refused to go back home with nothing to show for. She was NOT a failure! No matter what her own father might think...

“That is not what i said! Just...just give me some time to think. Angel is still in his room?” Charlie asked, throwing Vaggie for a loop.

“Y-Yeah. He said something about sexting on the job, the creep, so he is cupped up in his room for now” Vaggie said, not quite knowing where Charlie was going with asking that.

“Good, let him stay there till tomorrow. he doesn't need to know about this just yet. It will give us time to think this through. When we come up with an answer, well tell Alastor what to do with Kaine … If nothing else, maybe we could convince him to instead become another guest for our redemption program.” she whispered that last part, exhaustion clear as day in her tone and eyes. This was just the start of a very taxing day it would seem. 

It wasn't even close to lunchtime and so much had happened to them. It was overwhelming.

It was taking a lot of her and Vaggie realized that. So she decided to trust in Charlie...to trust in her heart.

“Ok fine...but 'm not convinced!” 

“I know you aren't...i'm not sure if I am either…”

Vaggie huffed in exhaustion as she shifted in her feet uncomfortably, narrowing her eye at the pathway leading up to the elevator and to the upper rooms, where their potential asset will sleep for at least one night before they came to a decision. 

Vaggie wondered in her heart if she just added a brand new ticking time bomb into the hotel. 

Everything was moving too fast, escalating at such breaknecking speeds that she was suffering from whiplash right now. Things were bad enough with the just radio demon and his lackeys, but now she would have to deal with a complete stranger with an unknown background and a single interaction as a reference.

Vaggie hated unknowns. They were bad for the hotel and just an overall threat to their lives here. Those kinds of things bring nothing but trouble and the last thing she wanted now was a presumed nobody to impose upon their little sanctuary here in hell whatever chaos he has with him.

A painful throb in her temple made her hiss in annoyance as she started to massage the sides of her head, trying to soothe the pressure. 

Just in time, there goes the migraine. 

As if things weren't bad enough..

If things were going to become as unpredictable and as hectic as today just turned out to be, then she and aspirin were about to become real close in the coming days. Her head was killing her.

“So what else is on your mind?”

Charlie's caring tone broke though her brooding,snapping her back to reality and into the yellow orbs of her partner. 

Still taken aback, all Vaggie could formulate was one dumb “Huh?”

“I saw how you were staring at Kaine. You looked troubled...almost confused. Is everything alright?”

Damn that girl for being so perceptive.

“I...am not sure myself. There is something about him that just...bugs me”

“Really? Out of everyone here, he is the one that worries you most? He is literally the most unassuming and average demon in the entire hotel. If anything i think Alastor overhyped him...assuming this whole deal is even legit and not a scheme of his to make us waste time…”

She was right, of course. One would think that Kaine would be the coming of the anti-christ with how Alastor was talking about him. They didn't expect some slim spider punk at the hotel's front entrance, claiming to be the solution to their problems.

That alone would be enough cause for concern for Vaggie. Fitting that it was not the only thing clawing at her brain.

“That is not what I meant Charlie. Sure, this whole deal is shady as fuck and i'm almost positive there is more to this shmuck to what Alastor has told us, but that is not why i'm feeling like this.”

“Then...what's wrong babe?”

If only she had the answer to that...

“It's...really hard to explain and i don't really get it myself, but the closest thing i can think of is some kind of deja vu.”

Charlie tilted her head to the side at that. 

“Deja vu? You think you might have met or seen him before? In passing maybe?”

“No. I am sure I have never met him before… at least ever since I fell to hell and onto Pentagram City.”

There was also the fact that Kaine claimed to have arrived into hell just about a decade ago and made IMP city his home for the better half of that decade.

Vaggie has been in Pentagram city longer than a decade.

Charlie's eyes winded at an impossible thought.

“ _ Gasp _ ! Do you think you might have met him before when you were alive?!”

An image burst through her mind at light speed. The image of a hero clad in red and blue spandex.

She shook that image away just as fast as it came. There was no way...no way in all the nine circles. The mere thought left a sour taste in her mouth.

But the feeling of nostalgia remained.

“I mean...maybe?! That's what's bugging the hell out of me, i can't for the life of me figure it out! There is something about him that just...resonates with me! His voice alone is bringing back some...unexpected memories. Memories I thought were long forgotten...”

Charlie tapped her lower lip in deep thought, struggling to come up with an answer. This was new for Vaggie and she clearly didn't know what to do for her. Then, she suddenly smiled mischievously as a chuckle escaped her midnight lips.

“Could it be...and old boyfriend?”

That chuckle turned into a full blown laugh at the sudden twist in Vaggie’s expression. It was as if she had taken a spoonful of salt straight into her mouth.

It was hilarious and a much needed break from all the seriousness and the tension of before.

The expression changed into a more mirthful one when Vaggie sensed the joke.

“HA! No. No way. Talk about impossible.”

“Well, can't hurt to ask anyway.”

Still chuckling and shaking her head in good fun, Vaggie responded, already feeling a little better than before.

_ This girl really knows how to ease a situation. _

“How about we stick with plausible theories from now on?”

“Sure, sure. Anyway, before we decide on anything we have to make sure he is not a threat to anyone here. Can't be too careful these days and It would be a good test for him, seeing as we still need to make sure he is the one we need for this job. So maybe you could bait him? You know, killing two birds with one stone?” 

Vaggie began to reflect on that. Nothing was decided yet but in the case he ended up being a more permanent part of their lives then she needed to know more. Digging up dirt on the newbie while also seeing if he lived up to the hype and was even worth keeping around while ALSO figuring out just who he was to her all at the same time...sure, she could do that.

“... you know what, i think i will. If nothing else, I will see if he is even worth the position. He doesn't look tough at all. I could lay him down with a hand behind my back, no problem!”

Charlie brought a hand to her lips, trying and failing to conceal the snort that escaped her lips at that particular image.

“Well, if he ends up being all talk and no bite then i guess you will have the opportunity to do just that. I don't want to be judgy, but he really doesn't look like a bodyguard at all, doesn't he!”

“More like a stick insect than a wolf spider, am I right?!

Charlie mock-gasped at that.

“Vaggie, don't be mean!”

“But am i right?”

....

“Yeah, you're right”

They both laughed in good fashion, previous stress and tension fading away as the pair of demons got some very needed relief. It was almost a perfect resolution.

But of course, things couldn't remain like that for very long and as soon as thor laughter died down, Charlie made her move.

“...So...Vaggie?”

“Hmm?”

“We never really...closed the argument we had last night, you know?”

And just like that the tension and awkwardness returned with a vengeance, and with all the glamour of the relative you wished were dead.

Vaggie had actually forgotten last night's fight and she wasn't in any mood of reviving it today, just as the day was getting started.

And she made that known to her as well.

“Ughh! Why charlie? We were doing so well! Why do you want to bring that up now?!”

“It's just!... I can't have unresolved issues among us!” Charlie defended with resolution shining through her eyes. She wasn't backing down from this, not that she expected she would.

“What are you talking about unresolved?” Vaggie asked, trying to defuse the situation.

“Vaggie, i know you don't fully agree with how i have been doing things lately, and i admit i have been getting full of myself, not involving you at all. So we are going to settle this. Right now! I want you to tell me exactly what is on your mind. No holding back!”

“...”

“...”

“Well?”

She did say no holding back...but she had to. She didn't want today to end up like yesterday.

But she wasn't going to go easy on charlie either.

“Do you want the whole essay or just the cliffnotes?” Vaggie said, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side

Charlie winced slightly at her tone. It was the sarcastic, condescending tone she used with Angel most of the time.

“Oof.. that bad huh?”

Vaggie sighed, relaxing her posture while rubbing the bridge of her nose. There was no avoiding this discussion so might as well deal with it.

“Charlie...look, i know we are backed into a corner here, but the way things are progressing, with all that is happening to us and to the hotel...i'm just afraid we are dealing with more than we can chew on here.”

It all came down to Alastor, it seemed. Charlie shouldn't be surprised

“Well...desperate situations require desperate measures, right?”

“I never thought we would have ended this desperate. We really are at the bottom of the fucking barrel if we have to depend on the likes of the radio demon and his team of freaks…”

“I know things are not ideal but they won't change for the better if we don't make sacrifices and compromises along the way. We both knew this wasn't going to be easy, and how things ended up yesterday... i really thought it was going to be the end of it all”

“I know hun, believe me I know... I just wished things were different is all. I know I give you a hard time about all of this but it's just because I worry... No point in complaining about it now though. What is done is done. We’ll just have to deal with the consequences as we go along”

“Come on! It won't be that bad! Things are really looking up for the both of us now. We had almost lost everything yesterday, but today we have an actual sponsor, who just so happens to be an overlord, an actual maid and a front desk secretary! It is more than what we asked for when we started this project! It is like that saying...when you reach rock bottom, there is no more room to go but up!”

“You can always reach a new low...” Vaggie whispered to herself, closing her arms around herself and looking away from the smiling princess. Charlie was too optimistic for her own good.

“...Vaggie i don't want to argue with you anymore. I hate it”

_ That makes two of us _ , vaggie thought to herself, still quite not looking at her girlfriend in the eyes.

“Which is why I need you to back me up here. I can't do this without you on my corner. I need you...the hotel needs you…”

…

…

…

...

“Alright, alright! Enough with the puppy dog pout! You know i can't stay mad when you do that!”

“Which is why i always use it!”

“You really are one cheeky, sneaky girl, aren't you?”

“You love me for it!”

“Don't I ever...alright fine! I am on your side, 100%! Someone’s gotta make sure you don't over excite yourself and give away everything we have worked on just because someone asked you to trust them or some shit like that...”

“Hey, I resent that! I'm not THAT naive-”

“Sure hon, but i also reserve the right to tell you  _ i-told-you-so  _ if all of this blows up in our faces! I won't be happy about it, but it is not like i didn't warn you about all the risks. Other than that, I will help you and make sure the creeps don't overstep their bounds. You know i will always have your back”

Charlie smiled in relief. This is how things are supposed to be. How they should always be.

“That is all i am asking. You and me, the two of us against hell, two unstoppable bitches that will redeem the hell out of hell!”

Vaggie chuckled at those words. Hearing Charlie swear was always an adorable sight. She just couldn't help it.

“Ok hun, take it easy! I don't think i have heard you swear this often in less than a day. I think that is illegal or something.” 

“O hush you, and come here” CHarlie cooed as she opened her arms for her, waiting and beckoning for contact..

Contact that Vaggie would not deny herself. She thinks she had earned it, after dealing with such a pain in the neck like Alastor.

“Well, since you ask nicely and all…”

Their embrace was short, but not short in emotion. They breathed in each other's scent, finding comfort and relief in the feeling of their mutual love and support. They could feel it in each others natural warmth...the drive to protect and care for each other.

The drive that made them the perfect pair.

“What do you say? Want to go back to the kitchen so we can finally get something in our bellies?”

“You go on ahead. I will have a few words with our yet-to-be employee. Make sure he gets the gist of the deal here.”

“Don't be too rough on him!”

“Oh, please! Don't pretend you don't love it when I play rough!”

“Oh yes I do!”

“Down chica! Save that enthusiasm for later tonight”

“Can't wait!”

…

“Charlie…”

“Hmm?”

“About what Alastor said… you don't think he may be right here, do you?”

“...”

“I know he is just using that trial bullshit as an excuse to entertain himself with some needless chaos and mayhem, as is his M.O...but i can't think of another way to see if that Kaine guy is the real deal. Without seeing him in action... i just don't think we would ever just take his word for it and trust him with our one and only patient…”

“...I know. I was just thinking about that too..” Charlie said, mulling on her own thoughts, coming back to the dilemma at hand.

To test, or not to test.

Risk, or no risk.

That was the question.

“What will you do?” Vaggie asked.

But Charlie deflected again. She needed a bit more time.

“Do your thing with him and then come back. I will have my answer by then…” Charlie said, looking at her girlfriend in the eye, subtly begging her to leave her alone as well.

Vaggie understood. She did!

But one can never be too certain.

“You sure?” Vaggie asked, placing her hands on Charlie's shoulders, trying to ease the tension in them.

She appreciated the comforting gesture, but Charlie really needed some alone time right about now.

“...yeah. I can do this!” and there was that smile. That beautiful, disarming smile that made Vaggie weak at the knees and warm in her chest.

A slice of heaven right here in hell indeed. They had their ups and down, their fights and make ups.

But Vaggie knew that starting today, things would only get more complicated and taxing for all of them. 

It was them against hell and Charlie couldn't do it by her lonesome. They were a real dynamic duo after all.

Letting herself loose, and in a moment of daring passion, Vaggie took Charlie by the chin, her hand caressing her beautiful porcelain skin, and clashed her lips against Charlie's for a very much kiss.

A surprise to be sure, but a very welcoming one at that! Charlie’s eyes widened at first before slowly closing as she gave in completely into her partner's embrace. 

All of their frustration, tension and anger melted away from the duo as they became more engaged, their lipis battling each other for dominance. A much needed distraction, but one that couldn't be prolonged for long.

Reluctantly, Vaggie was the one who parted from their kiss, taking great satisfaction on the way Charlie's eyes followed her lips with that half lidded stare and adorable put that pretty much screamed for more.

But that would be saved for another time. Maybe for latter in the afternoon when no one is watching.

“Well! I guess i should go now!” Vaggie said, a shit eating grin adorning her ashen face, aware of how scandalized Charlie looked after hearing that.

“YOU TEASE! How am i supposed to focus now?!” Charlie screeched, not happy at all for being blue balled now.

“You're smart, you'll think of something!” Vaggie said before finally separating herself from Charlie's arms, walking away from her while also making an extra effort on her hips to give them a little more sway than needed.

A little motivation to get thighs done quickly and if the groan she heard as she left the lobby was any indication, she did her job well.

And just like that, off she went. It was time to push some buttons and see if this Kaine was not just your average scum that crawled all around pentagram city or wherever he claimed to be from.

Sinners from all over hell had their own reasons and desires, their own torments and ghosts. Their own past and sins. One first step in getting to know someone here in the pit without struggling with potential lies or deceptions is a relative easy one. The key to knowing the real and genuine character of a sinner, regardless of their personalities, ambitions and secrets was to make them angry.

Really angry.

Expose the heart in its most primitive form, AKA when angry, and you will always know what kind of demon they really are. 

Words can lie, actions can lie, but emotions are hard to control and therefore hard to conceal. And emotions always tell the truth.

and if there is one thing Vaggie is exceptionally good at, is pissing others off. She knew just what to say, how to say and when to say it.

Time to see just what Kaine would do or say when completely and utterly angry.

Time to see what this sinner is capable of.

  
  


**For the record, i suck at writing romance or other types of intimate interactions. Just so we are clear.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR’S NOTE! PLEASE READ:**

**And that is a wrap for now. Again, sorry for the delay on this chapter. Last semester at my college was rough. Doing online classes was more draining than I had thought, which left me with no time for writing or even planning updates for this or for the other stories I have under my belt. Even now, with me on vacation I am caught with next year's work, as my last semester is afoot and I must give my 100 percent dedication to my thesis project. Starting now I'm afraid…**

**That does not mean i wont update this or my other story, it just means it won't be my priority for now. At least until I have some free time to spare, the updates will come at sporadic even random times, especially when I'm feeling inspired.**

**That begs the question though: do you guys wish for me to give you updates through my profile here on fanfiction or do you guys wish for updates on the development of future chapters through some other media?**

**I have a twitter account and a spacebattles forum account as well, though i am less familiar with that one that i am with twitter. You could also just ask me whatever doubts you have through PM’s here in fanfiction or through Ao3, as long as you don't saturate me with the same question over and over.**

**So i will leave the decision to you guys. Tell me in the comments which you would have me do. Twitter updates or fanfiction updates? Or perhaps you have a better idea in mind? Tell me in your reviews what you think i should do.**

**Now, regarding the story itself, you all have to get one thing clear above all else. Despite the crossover being the central gig of the story, this is first and foremost a spiderman tale. Peter Parker is the protagonist and more often than not, the story is told from his eyes or at least in a similar format to what his cómics tend to follow.**

**He is the driving force that will impose change on hell and it's inhabitants; that is the whole premise that gave birth to this fanfic in the first place: peter parker interacting and changing the cast of hazbin hotel and helluva boss through his infamous parker and spidey charm that made me fall in love with him in the first place, as a fictional character at least, and as an inspiration for me in general.**

**What does this mean? It means that the other elements of the story, as in the Hazbin and helluva aspects of it, are not going to have precedence over the spider man stuff.**

**Now don't get me wrong, this is still a crossover and that means that it is my personal goal to make this a balanced and engaging narrative from start to finish. That means giving all the characters that I care about within both fandoms their own arcs, backgrounds, screen time and personalized development, just as much as I would give to Peter himself.**

**It is just logical that the world and the” people” that surround Peter would be just as interesting and complex as the webslinger himself.**

**However that does mean I have to make some personal decisions regarding the canon of my story.**

**As i am sure most of you are aware, the Hazbin and Helluva content we have (as in CANON content) is very, VERY, scarce and minimal. We have one pilot for Hazbin and three official episodes of Helluva if we count it's pilot. That is it, and while it is impressive that there exists a buttload of fan content regarding both sides, it is in very bad taste for me to take those ideas and creations and just steal them outright, using theme in my fanfic without at least proper reference and tribute to it's original creators.**

**For example, in the previous chapter we had the concept of unpredictable exterminations and the concept of Moxxie being caught in the middle of the conflict with no solution in sight. This idea i got from a fan cómic i once found on twitter a while back and fell so in love with it that I decided to incorporate aspects of it in my own work. I can't remember right now which artist came up with the cómic now but just know that the credit for the concept belongs to them. I merely modified the idea enough that it was different from the source material in a way that benefits me without demeaning what they did on the original work.**

**That is the essence of fanfiction in a nutshell I believe.**

**The first rule about writers club is of course: steal from the best.**

**I will do my best to avoid doing this as much as i can, i do have to be original and creative on my own after all, but because what we do have in cannon is still so little with no news on when the next update will come, i will often resort to gaining inspiration from these fan creations, not only for reference in how to construct and develop the world of hell, but also the cast of each story as well.**

**That being said it is not like I won't take some creative liberties regarding what I will keep from canon and what I will change from it. This is a melding of worlds after all and marvel has its own multiverse sized can of beans to develop and explore. Definitely more to work with than the predictions and fan content of Hazbin/Helluva, not to mention the little tidbits of information I can find that has been considered canon so far.**

**My sources for the information regarding the world of hazbin/helluva has been the official wiki and the many livestreams and videos done by vivzie and her associates in the past, not to mention the official episodes themselves.**

**So I have the task to mix and shape both worlds in a way that seems natural for the context while still surprising the reader with the concepts I develop on my own. It is challenging, but that is half the fun of making a crossover.**

**What does this all mean? That there is going to be a lot of changes around here. I wont get into details here, as that would be spoiling it a bit, but don't get too chummy or familiar with what you think you know about hell here. Terms like overlords, deal makers, goetic princes and lords, kings and dukes of hell, sinners, hellbourne, saints, angels, exterminators, satan, lucifer, mephisto, heaven, hell, the nine circles, the abyss, the heavenly host, spirits of vengeance, god; all of this terms and more are all going to change. It is all about to turn into...something else. Similar and still quite familiar, but still wholly unique to the story.**

**In other words...it is going to be my way. My vision. My story.**

**Well, that is all i have to say for now. What do you guys think? Do you like the way the story is heading? Do you have some opinions or advice in what I am currently doing with the story? Do you guys have requests or ideas you wish you will see in the future?**

**Tell me all about what you think and I will try to respond with what I think. Until then, I will see you next time, hopefully not too far into the future.**

**By the way, the rules of this fanfic also apply to “Of Stars and Spiders”, which i will hope to update soon, after i make some adjustments and corrections to some of the chapters there, if not all of them**

**Anyway, till next time, and remember: Stay frosty!**

**This is Brave, signing off for now...**


	6. The games we play...

**Where hope goes to die...**

The screams of pain and despair were deafening in all directions. Brimstone, lava, sulfur and darkness; these abominable things surrounded him like moths to bright flame or flies to dead flesh. The heat alone was enough to melt skin off bone and the hollers of the damned never quite dimmed or ceased, no matter how long it passed since their torture began so long ago now.

Torture of the mind.

Torture for the body.

And lastly, torture of the soul. Those three torments together composed the entirety of this realm. This dimension of perdition and pain.

Demon and devils of disgusting and terrifying appearances flew above the dark chasms and creeped along the red stone beneath their hooves, paws and other dubious appendages.

Their own howls of animalistic and eldritch might did not go unheard by the inhabitants of such a place, regardless of how much pain they were going through.

And at the center of it all laid a single throne. A throne of stone, flesh and bone that seemed to rise up forever, never quite reaching the zenith of this desolated location.

Sitting upon said throne was a tall and muscular figure, of crimson red skin and long silky, fiery hair that seemed to defy gravity as it waved and turned above his broad shoulders, almost as if underwater. 

He was otherwise naked, if not for the blood red tunic that barely covered his toned torso and legs. 

The figure was concealed by the shadows, making it difficult to discern any form of expression on his demonic face. Only two bright fiery orbs for eyes were recognizable as they penetrated the darkness of his domain with such malice and cruelty unlike anything this or any other world had ever seen or experienced.

Those eyes that had seen first hand the birth of the universe and would also witness it's end, were both focused on an invisible wall beyond the reaches of his territory. A barrier only the likes of him could detect. 

The prince of lies waved a clawed hand at the air in front of him, bending and twisting the very fabric of space-time with a show of yellow, orange and crimson energy.

Where there once was nothing but venomous air, now occupied a tear at the very fabric of reality itself. 

Energy cracked around the hole as an image became clear on the other side. The image of a very tall building, mismatched and quimeric, with the giant words “HAZBIN HOTEL” displayed with bright lights and colorful signs standing proud at the very top.

The lord of darkness snapped his fingers once and the image changed, fizzling like the static on a television. When the tear cleared away the static, a new image appeared. A moving image of three figures walking down a hallway.

A winged cat, a dwarf cyclops girl and a wolf spider demon. 

The crimson king upon his morbid throne smiled. His white fanged mouth almost shining away the darkness that concealed his face. It was somehow not a happy smile. It was predatory, malicious and hungry.

Very, VERY, hungry.

The lord of deceit and betrayal leaned comfortably into his throne, eager and excited for what was about to happen.

Alone and in the comforts of the abyss that he called home, a chuckle resonated like thunder.

An ominous sound for what's to come... 

  
  
  


The unlikely trio made their way through the hallways of the hotel. There was a slight tension between them, one that went unnoticed by their newest resident. Kaine simply didn't know that Alastor had spilled the beans to his two lakeys. 

The dwarf between them was not concerned with such trivial things like danger or threats or anything like that though. She was not ignorant but simply uninterested with such matters. If anything she was excited by them. After all, danger and mystery were just one of those things that upped a potential partner's sexiness by a long trek. 

His appearance might be on the bland side, but nifty knew that appearances meant little when it came to demons, and she wasn't that particularly picky. Especially now that it has been exactly one year since the last time she got any kind of action.

She wouldn't call herself desperate but she also wouldn't deny that she was open to the idea of fucking anything resembling a male that had anything resembling a penis dangling between their legs. 

It was harsh times out there for some reason and she wouldn't look at a gift horse in the mouth, regardless of how he looked. 

Then again...with the rumors regarding him...the things he has supposedly done...the thought of that much power hidden in his slim frame made her positively quiver in excitement.

Something that Kaine did not appreciate as he began to feel the vibrations of her excitement on his leg. He had to fight down hard the urge of kicking her across the hall.

For Husk though, this whole situation was turning out to be one of those things that promised to become a pain in his ass real fast. He already sealed his fate by making a deal with smiley, but the last thing he wanted was to give himself an even bigger target on his back, courtesy of the Angel Slayer.

He was good at hiding his unease though. His poker face is nothing if not impeccable.

Luckily for them, they arrived at their destination. A spartan room, coupled with a bed, it's own bathroom, a closet and a simple desk. Beyond those things the room was bare and desolate. Dust and cobwebs where it's only occupants which didn't escape Niffty’s notice. If there was one thing in hell that could distract her from potential snu-snu, it was cleaning emergencies. 

“Oh boy! This just won't do! Don't you go anywhere cutie, I'll be done with your room in just a jiffy!”

giving Kaine's legs one last caress, the cyclops began to dart around the room at lightspeed, fulfilling her fix of cleaning and organizing.

“Don't hurry up on my account...” Kaine said under his breath, trying and failing to suppress the remaining sensation of her...heat on his leg. As far as he was concerned, that girl could stay lightyears away from him.

_ Freaks me the fuck up... _

There was a hunger in her eye that he very much disliked. 

Husk didn't agree with his caution, slapping him hard on the back, pushing him into the room.

“Well what are you waiting for, an invitation? in ya go.”

Kaine furrowed his eyes at him, dusting himself from the unwanted contact. Still, this place was way better than any other he had stayed in. It had Moxxie’s couch beat, that's for sure…

Still, he couldn't let the others know that. So here came the sarcasm.

“You guys sure live in style here. What? Was the VIP suite not available? Do I need a yearly subscription plan? I swear my membership card is on my other pants! ”

It was a second nature to him by now. To hide his emotions behind a wall of quips and bad jokes. Came in particularly useful here in hell. It gave demons the wrong idea of him. They tended to underestimate him.

  
  


Husk wouldn't be fooled by the smartass act, he knew better. But for now, until he had a better feel for the newbie he would play along.

“Well lookie here, got ourselves a fucking comedian!” Husk crossed his arms, looking at kaine with his famed scowl. 

“I try. You should see my actual night show, I drop jaws there. I'm just that good.” Kaine said while settling in his new room looking around the space that would be his new temporary home. He had no baggage with him but the clothes he wore, so finders keepers on whatever he could find here. 

“Word of advice kid, you keep that blabber mouth of yours in check and you'll probably live a little longer. Else Alastor decides you would make a fine entourage or some shit like that. His patience has limits.” Husk warned, trying to get a reaction out of the spider.

“Alastor doesn't scare me, and I didn't come here for him or because of him.” Kaine said, not even turning around to answer him. His attitude might be subdued but it screamed of confidence. Had he been anyone else, Husk would have called bullshit on that.

But this was the freaking Angel Slayer. No matter how unimpressive he might look, he was the real deal.

The things he has heard...especially the incident with the Goetia...

“Whatever! You're here now, which means it won't be long before you start dancing to his fucking tune. It's just a matter of time.”

“I'd like to see him try…”

Ominous! And arrogant as shit. Husk could respect that if it werent so annoying and cringy as fuck.

“You sure like to talk shit for being some scrawny looking punk!” Husk growled as his wings flared in anger, sending a gust of wind through the room. It made him look bigger and more threatening.

Husk would never consider himself a patient man and this kid was pushing his buttons real fast. Angel Slayer or not, he would not take any of his shit.

Fuck that and fuck him. 

“Don't judge a book by it's cover there whiskers. I'm full of surprises…” Kaine replied, looking not even close to threatened. He stood there, hands in his pockets, a lazy look on his face. Bored, unimpressed and tired all at once. Expecting him to make the first move, any move.

He was looking for an excuse to act.

Like going through the motions.

This kid has been through shit. But he wasn't an immediate threat. Not yet anyway.

“Yeah...i bet you are…” Husk relaxed, his wings folding on his back, but not letting his guard down for even a second.

The tension in the room diminished immediately, though not quite gone for good. Things where uneasy but any bloodshed had been avoided.

The only sounds in the room were of the high speed movements from Nifty, as she was about done with cleaning the room.

As always, it was up to Kaine to break the ice. 

“So is the interrogation over yet? Can i finally speak to my lawyer?” kaine quipped, ever the comedian, and was rewarded with another growl from the grumpy cat.

Though it was one with less heat than before. He seemed to get a grasp on the kind of demon Kaine was, which made him less guarded than before. 

Didn't mean he wasn't an asshole, but he was a manageable asshole...maybe more of a rational asshole.

“AAAaaand done!” Nifty said, finally standing still, breathing heavily in the now pristine room. She had really outdone herself with this. 

“Thanks, Nifty was it? This place looks great.” kaine said, turning to the cyclops, mindful of keeping his distance from her.

“No problem! It was really no issue...though if you want to show me your thanks i would be totally down for that!” she cooed, her smile not changing one bit but her gaze on him becoming more sharp, as she inched ever so closer to his person.

Before she could do anything, however, she was picked up by the neck of her shirt by Husk who wasted little time in making his way back to the door, a struggling Niffty in his hands.

“Huuuusk, come on! Don't do this to me! I was about to make my move!” Nifty whined, pouting hard at the deadpanned expression on Husk’s scowling face.

“Yeah, no. Can't have you ruining the help before he can even begin his work. I know what you're like. Ain't no way you are getting your tiny little paws on him.”

“I will be gentle! I swear!”

“HAH! Now that is a good fucking joke! Good one”

“Husk, i'm serious! I will be like a feather! All gentle and boring and not at all hardcore!”

“Now that's some bullshit if I have ever heard one.”

Niffty squealed and trashed some more in Husk’s grip but failed to escape. Right before exiting his new room, Husk gave kaine one last look over before speaking.

“One last word of advice bub…”

_ Here we go...  _

“yes , what is it?” Kaine said, not doing a good job of hiding his exasperation. 

“I don't know what it is that brought you here to this shithole and i honestly don't give two shits-”

“As you should” Kaine whispered, fully knowing Husk had heard him. He still continued.

“-but whatever it is, it can't be worth associating yourself with the radio demon. I take it you can handle yourself well, but right now you are in his grasp and that never ends well for nobody, trust me. So do yourself a favor and make like a tree and leave”.

“And if I refuse?” Kaine honestly asked, but with no real heat in his tone. Husk was dead serious.

“...then you better watch your back kid”. And just like that, Husk was gone from his room, leaving him with nothing but silence and a threat.

No...a warning.

_ What am I getting myself into. _

Kaine asked himself that question almost every day since his arrival but now the weight of the situation was finally getting to him. Radio demon, redemption hotels, nymphomaniac cyclops and eccentric royalty.

_ And here i thought i had left all that drama behind in imp city. _

But that was not true, was it? Drama followed him like a plague.

Kaine let out a frustrated groan as he facepalmed and slowly dragged his hand through his face. It wasn't even noon and he was already exhausted. It had been long since he had some good night’s rest. 

At least he had a decent bed now, though. No more dirty alleyways for him.

And since he didn't officially start working until tomorrow, he had the rest of the day to catch on some needed rest.

Taking off his muddied shoes, he grasped the silky smooth covers of the bed, feeling the softness contrast with his rough and animalistic hand. When was the last time he slept in an actual bed?

The thought made him smile, if only because of how sad the answer to that question was. 

Wasting no time, he made to take off his hoodie when he suddenly froze on the spot, not moving a single muscle.

Someone was coming to his room, he could feel them.

“I really can't get what I want, can i?” he growled in frustration as another figure entered his room. 

It was Vaggie.

She was looking at him with a narrowed eye and a light scowl, which seemed like it was becoming his normal greeting.

_ Seriously? It's all scowls and death stares in this hotel ever since I arrived here. Is it something I'm putting out there? _

He chuckled at his own little joke, making Vaggie arch a brow at him, not impressed or otherwise amused.

“Something funny?” she asked, and for the slightest of seconds Kaine felt a wave of nostalgia at her exasperated tone, almost as if he heard such a voice before…

“Nothing, nothing...just a little inside joke, you wouldn't get it” kaine said, turning to give the manager of the hotel his full attention.

Was she the manager or the assistant manager? Charlie was the full owner but Vaggie seemed to have just as much say and control as the princess of hell.

How did those two meet anyway? Vaggie was a human demon while Charlie was a hellbourne. There is a story there…

“Hey! How about we focus here! I'm talking to you!”

“Yes, yes, sorry. What were you talking about?”

“I need to make something crystal clear for you...just so you understand where we stand” she said as she began to walk towards him, getting right into his personal space. It would have been a seductive sight if she didn't hold herself with such tension and almost murderous anticipation.

She carried herself like an exterminator. Confident, strong and not afraid.

If he wasn't who he was and had not done what he's done then he would have felt intimidated.

He was impressed by her boldness for sure, but he knew that she was no threat to him.

Still, he would play along. If only for her ego, he would humor her attempts at being scary and imposing.

So he made to back down to the edge of the bed, as if pushed back by her presence. 

“And what's that-”

**_Spider sense!_ **

It was as if the world around him had slowed down to a near halt. His senses were in overload, taking in everything within his room. The temperature, the shifts in the air, the static in every movement, the sound of their heartbeats, the smell of her body; everything was amped to eleven as he saw the moth demon make her move. Except said move was taking it's sweet ass time, at least from his perspective.

Every movement and action down to a snail's pace. He could see it in slow motion, as Vaggie slightly crouched to reach for her spear, which was somewhere hidden in her back. He could see every twitch of her muscles as the spear made his way to his face, ever so slowly.

He was impressed. Had he been a human, that move would have been nothing but a faint blur, just slow enough for him to perceive. Alas, he was not human and he almost had to wait for the spear to finally stop.

Everything returned to normal, everything moved at its normal speed. For Vaggie, she had intended to surprise him with a faint surprise. Just a little flex to make him flich, maybe even gasp in fear at the angelic weapon.

Instead he simply borrowed his eyes at her, practically screaming with his nonchalance and cool attitude: i am not impressed. 

Interesting, but not entirely unexpected. She already knew there was more to this demon that met the eye. 

And she would find out what that was with time.

But for now, a little baiting to show his true colors. 

With the spear at mere centimeters away from touching flesh, Vaggie tried to sound as intimidating as she possibly could, which translated to her voice dropping to an entire new low, resembling more a silent roar than an actual voice.

  
  


“Don't. fuck. with. Us.” she said, accentuating each word with a poke of her weapon. He didn't even flinch. 

He had called her bluff as he merely smirked, his pincers twitching in a way that resembled chuckles and his black orbs gaining an amused glint. 

“...is this your idea of a joke? Because if it is, then let me tell you, the punchline needs some work.”

Vaggie growled at his answer. Was he intentionally trying to get stabbed in the face? Was he stupid and a smartass? With snark like that she was genuinely surprised he lasted this long in hell.

“Oh, you think you're being cute?!” Vaggie yelled, already getting sick of his attitude. 

“Me, no, no, no! If i wanted to look cute i would do what you're doing right now. Why, with the exterminator spear and that devil may care attitude...it's adorable, really! Like a hamster that pretends to be a vicious wolf or some shit like that.”

I took all of her willpower to not stab the fucker right there in the face for that comment alone. Her nose flared and her teeth grinded in her clenched mouth. She felt disgusted and livid for his words. He really believed he was the shit and maybe he was.

But that would be counterproductive. She came in here with a plan, after all. He might be a dick, but he could be a useful dick...ew.

She needed to bait him, make him really angry. His reaction would determine whether he could be controlled and used for the hotel's benefit, or if he was a lost cause, not even worth considering. They couldn't have unpredictable elements in this hotel; Alastor was enough a problem on his own, they didn't need another one. 

_ Alright smart guy, let's see you pass this test,  _ Vaggie thought with an inner smirk, eager to push him a little towards the edge of his patience and arrogance. 

  
  


“Well, you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Scum like you always does…”

She tried very hard not to laugh at the way his smirk was all but slapped away. 

“...excuse me?” he asked, his tone lowered as if he didn't believe his ears. 

She knew he had some thick skin. All she had to do was poke harder...

“You heard me. Or do those pincers clog up your ears along that messy fur of yours.”

Low blow and not particularly original, but it did the job as his eyes narrowed at her, the glint in his eyes banishing entirely. Something else took its place but she didn't recognize it immediately. 

“Where do you get off, calling someone you just met scum. Not a very good attitude for someone that claims wants to redeem that very same scum from their eternal perdition” he mocked while gesturing to the room with his hands. He obviously meant the entire hotel.

Still, she would not let him get a hold on the flow of the conversation. While leaning into her spear, supporting herself with it, Vaggie tried to look both as uninterested and as unthreatened as she could. She had a condescending smirk on her face as she averted his gaze and instead examining her hand, finding the polish of her nails the most interesting thing in the world.

Not even granting him her attention, as if the dirt beneath her nails was worth more of her time than him.

It worked spectacularly as she heard a low growl coming from his fanged mouth. 

“Awww, is the little baby offended? Can't handle some rough little words? If you must know, my duties lie with making sure Charlie’s plans become feasible for actual treatment...and to ensure whatever scum like you we invite into our halls learns to behave itself when we tell it to behave.”

Scum...how he hated that word.

He was not easily riled up. He liked to think he was above those things when he wanted to.

But being called scum?

Norman Osborn was scum.

Wilson Fisk was scum.

Cletus Kasidy was scum

But him? He didn't come to hell for being a saint but it sure wasn't for being scum. 

“There you go again, calling me that. I don't know who you think you are, calling someone you just met scum without knowing anything about them, but you better stop now while i'm still in a good mood.” Kaine said, his tone becoming more and more angry with each word. His right hand was gripping onto the headboard of the bed hard, his claws digging into the wood, crushing it within his grasp.

He was containing himself.

That was good. Words had little value to her, no matter how threatening they might be.

That was perfectly fine with Vaggie...as long as they remained just words and not actions.

THOSE couldn't be taken back.

“...and what is wrong with calling scum, scum? It's just like calling that bed a bed, or that bathroom a bathroom. Trash will be trash no matter what, right?”

**CRUNCH!**

And there went the wood of the headboard. Nothing but splinters and dust now, completely ruined. 

Vaggie didn't even flinch at the show of strength. She had seen worse and she knew this was just him venting. 

He was nearing his limit, she knew this. His claws on his left hand were beginning to clench hard onto his flesh, hard enough to draw blood. 

He didn't like her insults, that was for certain.

“You better quit it with the third degree...manager or not, i will not take this shit from you-”

“Or what? You'll tear me apart? Punch the shit out of me? Devour me like an actual spider? Because that is both gross and exactly what scum would do.”

Faster than she could blink, whatever space had been between them was closed in a blur. She managed to not gasp in surprise for such a sudden movement.

He basically towered over her. Why was it that everyone she met was always taller than her?!

He was so close to her she could feel the heat of his body and hear the loud thumping of his heart. His breath was ragged and loud, his pincers were twitching wildly and his black orbs began to shine a bright red. Forget scowl, with the way he was looking at her she would have thought he was trying to split apart atoms apart with his sphincter.

“Back off! You don't know anything about me.” Kaine yelled at her while feeling his claws twitch and his pincers twist in indignation.

But if Vaggie felt intimidated by this then she was very good at hiding it because instead of backing off she got even closer to him, her face twisted in an even fiercer scowl with a glare that would put The Punisher to shame.

He almost backed off due to the shock. Almost.

She was not afraid of him in the slightest and she was making it crystal clear. 

“Don't even start with that bullshit! I may not know jack-shit about you, but I definitely know the look that you gave her! The way all eight of your eyes lingered on her, following her as if she were some piece of meat...i have seen it too many times in the eyes of every  _ bastardo hijo de puta _ i have ever come across, and i know how it ends. Every. Time!

So let me just be perfectly clear on this and save you the trouble before you get any ideas: keep your creepy claws away from Charlie!”

Bullshit. All of it, and she knew it. She might be a jealous mess and a hothead but she prided herself in her observation skills. Kaine might be a lot of things she didn't know, some bad, some worse. But a homewrecker he was not. 

She couldn't explain it but somehow, the way Kaine looked at Charlie was...almost melancholic. It was a sad and defeated look, but also nostalgic and yearning. 

  
  


It was NOT the look of some prevert or psycho or some lovestruck idiot. She had experience in all those cases when she first began dating charlie. Whatever this was, was different. 

And that was dangerous all on it's own. She would rather deal with familiar evils than some unknown elements. 

For his part, Kaine looked actually surprised at those words. He wasn't expecting them. She blindsided him with her delivery. He was honestly not expecting this conversation to shit in such a way. 

She was wrong of course...or was she?

He KNEW he didn't look at Charlie that way, and his intentions were nothing like those...but he couldn't deny that Vaggie had struck something and now she was digging. Trying to find his motive.

He didn't even understand his own motive!

“You think this is about her?!” it was, but if he was this transparent in his motives then he had to do a better job at hiding it. 

He had to salvage whatever he could about this situation before it escalated.

“You don't know anything about me or what i want. Don't go running your mouth on shit you don't even understand, it is none of your business!”

_ Wow, what a fucking great way of disarming the situation me! You really are a genius! _

“If it concerns Charlie then it is my business you punk! You work for us now, so that means anything you do or say will reflect on us and this hotel, and I will not allow some stray loser like you to do as you wish and ruin everything Charlie and I have built here. Especially when you start making doe eyes at MY girlfriend! We don't need the distraction or whatever sick shit you got going in your head ”

Kaine for his part had the decency to look bashful and slightly embarrassed. Caught like a kid with his hands on the cookie jar. 

“...i was not making doe eyes at her…”

“Say what you want, I know what i saw, you can't fool me”

“...”

Vaggie sighed. That was exhausting but now thanks to all that bashing she had gauged just what kind of person this Kaine was. He was a smartass, a jerk and an arrogant ass with a chip on his shoulder. He also might have some strange interest in her girlfriend. Nothing new but still worth remembering. 

All in all, he was a real piece of work...but nothing they couldn't handle. He at least had the decency to back off before things became too hot to handle. That alone placed him above most demons she had met. 

Whatever his relationship with the radio demon was, was irrelevant. They could use him so Kaine would be no problem. What were the chances he was even worse than Alastor?

All in all, it could be worse and as much as she hated it, they really needed all the help they could get.

All that was left now was to test his actual skill, but that could wait till tomorrow. 

“Look, i might not like it but Charlie is right, we are in no position to throw away help that willingly comes to our doorstep looking to aid us; however self centered their REAL motives might be.

So just keep your distance from her, do as we tell you when we tell you and you get a roof over your head, 3 meals a day and protection from the general chaos of this city and it's denizens. Mind your attitude, keep your hands to yourself, and we won't have a problem. 

Step out of line, try anything with Charlie, or try to ruin us and this hotel... and i will fucking crush you... _ entiendes _ ?”

…

**PREY.**

The world slowed down once again, down to a crawl.

At first he was confused, not really sure why his senses would react in such a way.

And then he saw it...

Movement at the corner of his eyes caught his attention, it was a sharp and slender blur of movement that made its way straight towards the throat of the moth demoness. 

He looked at the blur confused, not realizing what it was.

It took him a millisecond for him to realize what that was and immediately tried to catch it.

Panic doubled within him as he felt something else fight his will...something primal and wild. Something he struggled to control.

His own hand, as if it had its own will, was trying to kill Vaggie.

Another blur, this time one controlled and disciplined, reached his rebellious hand halfway before it could do any serious damage. Vaggie, none the wiser, might as well had been a statue. 

Immobile and static, completely unaware that she had almost lost her head due to his own traitorous hand. 

He was breathing heavily now, trying to calm his own body, which refused to listen to him. 

He hadn't had such a reaction for a while now and he refused to cause a disaster her, of all places.

It took some time, some controlled breathing and a bit of mind battling, but he finally regained control of his body.

And not even a second had passed.

Not willing to take a risk, Kaine took two long steps backwards, maintaining a healthy distance between him and the girl he almost slaughtered.

Time resumed to it's normal pace, which always left him a little dizzy in the end.

Vaggie, no longer a statue of limited senses, realized his position and took a surprised step back, her eyes wide and her fingers holding the divine weapon defensively against her chest. She had blinked and he was suddenly two feet away from her. Just how fast was this guy?! She didn't even see him move.

But more importantly she realized her hands were shaking. It was small but it was there. Her index and thumb were crealry shaking. 

She couldn't explain why, but she suddenly felt very, VERY, small.

Kiane wasn't any better. 

A voice snarled in his mind, low but powerful. It made his body hair stand up, rigid and sharp, giving him a savage and animalistic look . His clawed fingers were twitching without control and his pincers began to beckon at the moth demon, trying to cut short the minimum distance that separated them both.

His body wanted to taste her, to pierce her flesh...to rip her to shreds for making him feel threatened.

The voice in his head demanded he asserted his dominance and reminded this tiny little moth who was the real apex predator in the room.

Spiders ate moths all the time after all.

He bit his lips hard enough to draw blood and clenched his hands tight, his claws digging in into his left wrist hard enough to stop it's shaking. 

“... _ entiendo _ .”

The spanish caught her off guard but no more than his attitude. It was a complete 180 from before. He looked, reserved, nervous, uneasy. Funny enough, she could tell it was not because of her.

Whatever had happened to himself was scaring him...she didn't know or liked the implications of that. Still, he passed her little test. He could hold himself back and listen to basic instructions. That would do for now.

Whether or not he was actually up to the task is still to be determined. But that was for tomorrow. For now...this was his victory.

“Good. glad we understand each other”. 

And just like that, she turned her back on him and began returning to wherever Charlie was. They had a hard and arduous day ahead of them. Reconfiguring their whole method of rehabilitation was not an easy matter.

But it was one that needed to be done.

As she made her way to the elevator, leaving a winded Kaine behind, she tried her best to ignore the trembling of her hand and the chill down her spine. 

A small part of her mind, a very silent important one, screamed at her to get as far away as she could from the spider demon.

He was a danger.

An unknown.

A mystery. 

But he was a necessary risk. She would observe him carefully from now on.

And try as she might, she could also not ignore the sense of deja vu that overcame her essence. It was the strangest thing to feel when one's life was at stake.

But she couldn't control it...

A nostalgic feeling his voice brought…

And right there, in the darkness of the halls she allowed a tiny smile to grace her face. 

_ There is always someone that needs you... _

  
  


Mephisto looked at the smiling face of the moth demon with disgusting glee, as he waved his crimson hand once again, allowing the tear in reality to fade away like fog in a sunny afternoon.

Things were going perfectly. So perfectly, in fact, it was almost unbelievable. It would have been funny if it wasn't so pathetic.

Mortals...no matter their form they are always so predictable.

Still, the pieces were in place and the game was set. His queen was in position and it would only be a matter of time before he began to make his move. It wouldn't take long...but why wait when you could speed things along if only by a little margin.

His smile threatened to split apart his face, the shadows surrounding him dispersing away, giving us an explicit look of the demon.

Lo and behold, the prince of lies and darkness, the mephistopheles in the flesh.

The true king of hell, Satan, in all of his unholy presence. 

With a snap of his fingers a figure appeared next to him, as if summoned from the nothingness itself. A tall being made of pure shadow and darkness. Muscular and very much male by the looks of it, with long locks of “hair” that reached down to his goat like legs. Red fiery eyes and nothing else resided where a face was supposed to be and a long and snake-like tail slighered in the air. 

This figure was truly darkness incarnate.

He emitted pure despair and rage: this was Blackheart! Firstborn of mephisto, the antichrist. 

His voice, like a thunder, resonated throughout the realm

“What is thy bidding father?” he said, while kneeling in the middle of the air.

“Blackheart...tell me, are the  **six** ready for the deployment?” Mephisto’s voice was cold and uncaring. Like the coldest of tundras, but held the power of an exploding star.

“The  **six** ? I'm afraid not father. The transformation process is taking longer than expected.”

“Hmm..” Mephisto did not like delays. While this would do little to incapacitate his plan, it would have been preferable if they could get a move on as soon as possible and start this whole ordeal with a bang.

Alas, it would seem his aces would have to remain hidden for now.

“Father?”

Oh well, no matter. He had waited this long for his plan to come to fruition, what was another week or two? Or a milenia or two?

All the pieces were in place regardless and he had already made his move. Nothing and no one could stop what was already in motion. 

The wheels of fate were turning and there was no stopping them. By the end of it all... all would be Mephisto.

Until then, a little indulgence would have to do. Not that he was complaining. A good show was just what he needed as an entourage before the main course.

He could almost taste it...

“Blackheart, send whoever is ready his way. The time of waiting has ended! It is time to enact our plan at long last...” Mephisto crackled as he rose from his throne.

And hell shivered.

“So then we begin?!” Blackheart could hardly contain the excitement in his tone. He was oh so eager to finally begin a plan eons in the making.

Oh blackheart...so impatient, but at least he could understand.

Not surprising considering what he has to gain at the end…  **who** he has to gain. Blackheart had his eye on the nephilim for millenia now and while he found such a desire trivial, Mephisto knew the reward would benefit them both. 

The apple really didn't fall far from the tree.

“Yes my son...it has begun!” lighting and fire emanated from his outstretched hands and all of hell knew. All of his hell sang with fury and depraved joy.

The waiting was over!

The waiting was over!

The king of hell is dead, long live the king!

Mephisto!

Mephisto!

Mephsito! 

It would all be his...by grave of his queen.

By grace of a spiders web...

  
  


**Again, nothing much happening in this chapter other than a few character interactions. And in the shadows, a very familiar figure makes his move. From here on out the story really kicks up. I get how so much nothing happening could annoy some of you reading this but I promise you all of this exposition, interaction and character development is important. I hate how some fanfics simply skip character development and worldbuilding to simply get straight into the action or the plot with no buildup whatsoever. This is my first fic ever and I want to do a good job so please be patient.**

**The good stuff will come and when it does there will be no stopping me.**

**As far as characters go, I think Nifty might be the hardest for me to write. What we have seen so far of her implies that she is a clean freak. A horny and quirky neat freak that is fun to be around, constantly happy and energetic. She is essentially a demon and rated R version of pinkie pie. That is a challenge for me. She is both a simple and complex character to write about and I hope I get better at writing her as time goes on.**

**For now, if you guys have any advice on how to write her, or if you have some comments on the way I made her in this story then I am all ears.**

**Husk on the other hand is easy because he is essentially a low budget wolverine. I am going to have so much fun with him, especially with the events i have in store.**

**Anyway, you all know the gist by now: if you guys have any questions, just comment or PM me and i will do my best to answer without spoiling too much. Suggestions and critiques are always welcomed.**

**As you all know, I am an university student. Right now i am currently working on my thesis so the updates for any of my stories will come whenever i have free time to work on them. Unfortunately I have to prioritize and focus entirely on college. The next update for this story or from “Of Stars and Spiders” might not come until i have finished with all my responsibilities, so don't be shocked if you guys don't see an update soon.**

**That is all i have to say about that.**

**Anyway, stay safe you guys. Stay healthy, stay happy!**

**And most of all, stay frosty!**

**See ya all next time.**

**Next time: a spider meets a spider. Angel slayer vs angel dust!**


End file.
